


When life gives you lemons..

by Salla



Category: Undertale
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Self Harm, depressed reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 81,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salla/pseuds/Salla
Summary: What happens when two souls who have lost their want and will to live meet?Things don't go like in fairy tales, but in the end when do they?





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning.  
> See the notes in the end for possible warnings.  
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in the end notes. :)

''Hey, _just calling to see if you could come to work today. I know you had your day off today, but it would be great if you could come anyway,''_ **Beep.**

You sighed when the latest voice message in your phone ended. Of course you were going to go, you couldn't afford not to since you were already late paying this month's rent. Your landlord was not happy with it, and to be honest, neither were you. You had always wanted to be independed and survive on your own but it was getting harder and harder day by day. The rent had gone higher last month and you were literally screwed if you didn't get the money. 

              Grabbing your guitar bag, you exited your small apartment. It had one room and a bathroom, not really luxurious but you were more than happy to live there. A roof over your head was better than no roof, right? As you walked down the street towards the place you worked, you couldn't help but just stress out about your situation. You hadn't really eaten anything in the last five days, because you were trying to save up enough money to pay the electricity bill and rent before the end of the month. It was rough, and your body was well aware of the lack of the food, getting really weak and shaky. Probably lost few pounds too, but they would come back if you could just get the rent paid.

              Your feet left footprints in the first snow of the upcoming winter. This was the reason you wanted to pay the electricity bill as soon as you could. The nights especially got really cold already and your apartment wasn't really the warmest place with the electricity on. You just imagined how cold it could get without any heating. It gave you chills. Shaking your head you fastened your pace and tightened your grip around the straps of your well worn guitar bag. You had bought it with few bucks from some old hobo to protect your guitar. It was old too, little worn out but still the most expensive and second importand thing you owned. You would rather die than let anyone harm it or take it away. It started snowing so you pulled the hood of your shabby jacket to cover your bright red hair. It was naturally curly and thick, so any kind of moisture would turn it into an afro and it wasn't something you really wanted to work with tonight. The snowflakes were small and light, dancing in the air before hitting the ground and mixing with other snowflakes, eventually melting into water. 

             '''' Your boss greeted you calmly from behind the bar counter where he usually stood. He was cleaning a glass with a white rag with steady hands. You nodded at him while walking past the counter to the backroom where you put your jacket and guitar, making sure you looked almost like a human being. You eyed at your reflection in the stained mirror with a sigh. You knew you should sleep more but with the tight work schedule you had you couldn't afford it. Having two jobs was more than exhausting to you and to be honest, sometimes you weren't sure yourself how you managed with them so well. They still left you with dark bags under your bright green eyes. The dark spots didn't match your cream white skin at all, making you look almost like a zombie. You frowned at your reflection a little before tying your hair up in a loose pony tail. Your hair was quite long, reaching almost the middle of your bag so you had to keep it tied up at work. Some of it was shorter and wasn't long enough to be tied, so they just hung in the sides of your face. 

 

        '' 'ts good you made it,'' the owner of the bar you worked in (being your boss at the same time) said and placed a glass behind him with the others before starting to clean another. You gave him a bland smile and tied an apron around your hips. Besides that your work clothes were just a plain black t-shirt with a V-neck, black tight jeans and black converses you had had almost two years now. Sure they were old and just as shabby as your jacket, if not shabbier, but they were all you could afford. Tough times meant tough choices. New shoes or food for a month? Sometimes you wondered if it was just easier to give up but refused. It was not something your mother would've wanted. 

        ''Always up for some extra cash,'' You told him and he nodded. ''Do we have anything special planned for the night or is there any particular reason why you wanted me here?'' you asked eyeing the mostly empty bar. He chuckled at your doubt. 

        ''Does it matter, doll?'' he asked, now placing the glass and the rag on the counter. ''There is a bachelor party tonight and Josh called in sick. 'ts why I need you here to entertain the men,'' he said, now giving you a look you did not like. He was generous to hire you, but you did not like the way he sometimes treated you. You were like a toy to him, and he tried to get into your pants. Of course you had never said yes to him but his trying made you feel like you were not worth even any respect. You did not reply to him, just nodded silently. This bar was one of your least favorite places in the whole world, (not that you've been too many places but still.) but right now it was the only way to pay your rent and other bills which were late already. It was your own personal hell but at the same time your saviour. A knight in a shining armour, you could say. 

        About thirty minutes later, about thirteen men all dressed similarly walked in. You could tell by far that they had all been drinking very heavily before coming here. You sighed and walked into the backroom, getting ready to 'entertain'. Of course you could never do what your boss wanted. Never ever. You may not have money for food but you had self respect. You opened the old guitar bag and pulled your baby out carefully. It was your precious after all. 

        ''Show time,'' you sighed, before walking out of the backroom onto the stage. You gained the attention of the partying men and the other few customers in the bar very quickly when you sat on the old wooden stool which was located in the middle of the small stage. In front of the stool stood a microphone which you turned on. ''Good evening gentlemen, hope you are having a blast,'' you said into the mic and gave the best fake smile you could. ''I'm  and I'll be singing to you tonight,'' you eyed at the audience before taking a deep breath, away from the microphone of course, before starting the first song. 

         When you were playing or singing, you felt a small rush of happiness. To be honest, it was the only time you really felt like yourself. Felt happy. Sad thing was that you had no time to play outside work, so you could only feel like this when you were playing to drunk men who probably wouldn't remember anything the morning after. Regardless, you took everything out of it and sang with all your heart while your fingers played the guitar without any difficulties. Of course it took a while to learn how to play and sing at the same time but you didn't give up and it paid off. Usually the customers didn't even dare to bother you while you were performing. Maybe it was how you looked, or maybe you were just that good. It didn't really matter because all you wanted to do was to play and sing. While doing that you could feel free. 

          After about 45 minutes after you started you thanked the audience and got up from the stool. You were walking towards the backroom when one of the men yelled at you. 

          ''That was all? We came here to get some bare skin for the future slave of marriage!'' his yell caused you to look over your shoulder at the men and glare at the man who dared to say such things. You were about to reply something very smart but your boss cut you off. 

           ''Don't worry, gentlemen,'' he started. ''There will be more,'' he promised them and then gave you a threatening glare. You stared at him with 'are you seirous' shining in your green, now serious eyes. 

          ''If someone's gonna show some bare skin, it will be you,'' You stated. ''Because there's no way in hell I'm going to take any clothes off,'' you got frustrated now, glaring both the men and your boss who was now looking at the men with apologizing face. He then suddenly pulled you closer from your wrist. 

          ''Listen now, cupcake,'' he whispered with a threatening tone. ''If you don't go up there and show those men what you're hiding under that shirt, you can kiss your job goodbye,'' he stared at you, still holding your wrist in a tight grip. You didn't even think about the answer. 

         ''Screw you,'' you nearly spat and he let out a stale laugh, suddenly trying to rip your shirt off you with his own hands. The men in the table behind you two were now cheering at your boss' actions. ''Let go of me you perv!'' you nearly screamed and pushed him further from you, causing your shirt to rip from the neck. ''You all can go straight to hell!'' you said now, holding back your tears, pulling the ripped shirt over your breasts to cover the bare skin it hid before breaking apart. You walked to the backroom, taking your jacket. 

          ''Don't you ever dare to place a foot in this bar!'' your now apparently old boss yelled when you walked past him. The men were now eyeing you with hungry eyes. It made you sick to see how wicked people were walking on this earth. Before slamming the door behind you, you made sure to have a memorable exit. 

          ''My pleasure!'' you yelled and spat on the floor, before now slamming the glass door shut. You almost could hear how the glass shattered as you turned your back to your now old workplave. After that you pulled yourself together with few deep inhales and exhales before starting to make your way back to the old and molty apartment you called home.

On your way there, you had time to calm down and think about your actions. Was this really the best choice? You lost your other job, the one paying off better. Your other job was just a cleaning job in a factory nearby. It wouldn't be enough to pay your living or paying the rent this month. Why didn't you just do as you were told to? Why did you have to make a scene? You shook your head. This was the best. You didn't want some perverted men to see your body. It wasn't right, it wouldn't be right. This was the best, you repeated as you tried to fit your key into the lock of your apartment's door. For some reason it didn't fit at all. You walked out and gathered some of the snow into your hand, making it into a snowball and throwing it onto the window of your landlord who then opened the window after two balls. The snow of the snowballs dropped down as he slid the window open.  

         ''I'm sleeping 'ere!'' he yelled, looking at you angrily. He was wearing a white t-shirt which was clearly too small for him. 

         ''Yeah, and I'm trying to get inside! Why won't my key fit!'' you asked, throwing your hands into the air. It had started snowing again, but this time the flakes were big and wet. 

         ''You didn't pay the rent!'' he yelled again and you took a moment to process his words. 

         ''I thought I had time until the end of the month!'' you now again nearly screamed. He laughed at you. 

         ''Yeah but I got a call from your boss telling that you got fired. You won't be able to pay and I ain't keeping any jobless people in my apartments!'' he replied and you cursed under your breath. That pice of-

         ''Oh yeah, shitface? My stuff is still inside!'' you were now sounding very hopeless and your breathing got out of control. No way this was happening. 

         ''It's payment for this month,'' with that he shut the window and you were left alone outside in the cold air. The snowflakes were now falling into your hair, making it wetter every minute you stood there, trying to make sense of everything that had happened tonight. You got fired, you lost your apartment and everything in it.. No freaking way.. 

          ''FUCK YOU!'' you screamed from the bottom of your lungs, gathering snow in your hands again and throwing it towards the window of your landlord. You were too messed up to even hit close to it, but it helped you to blow off some steams. After several curse words and snowballs you had calmed down enough to think about a backup plan. You should have seen this coming, things were too good for too long. Why didn't you have a plan B incase shit decided to hit the fan? 

You were now walking down the street, trying to think about a shelter for the night. Sadly you didn't have friends, and even if you did you wouldn't have asked for their help. You had this under control right? Right..? You just had to find a place for the night and then you would start seeking for a job. Yeah, a solid plan, good enough for now. 

          ''Hey sweetness,'' a familiar voice said and you looked in front of me to see the group of men who were in the bar. The ones who caused all this. ''You left before giving us the whole show,'' the man was the same who yelled at you after you had performed. He took a step towards you and you took one backwards. 

            ''Yeah? Well the show's over,'' you said, looking at them with a deathglare. They either didn't see it or were too drunk to understand it because they all laughed. 

           ''Come on sweetie.. Give us something,'' the same man said, now reaching to grab the hem of your jacket and pulling you closer to them. You tried to struggle wihtout any success. You were weak from the lack of food and the cold weather.

           ''Get your hands off me,'' you said, trying to be as intimidating as you could. No success. The man's friends gathered around you and one of the men yeanked the guitar from your back. No way in hell.. ''Let go of it fucktard!'' you yelled, now starting to struggle even more. 

           ''Yeah?'' the man said, now holding the guitar from it's neck like a baseball bat. ''What if I won't?'' he grinned wickedly and next you felt how the guitar hit against your left side. There was a crack and you weren't sure was it from you or your guitar but either way you let out a scream. Scream of sheer hate. It filled the streets and you fell into the snow because of the pain the guitar had caused when it hit you. Next thing you knew was the men's kicks on your stomach, face, everywhere. You couldn't do anything but just wish it would be over soon. Everything, all this. 

       _I'm sorry mom.. I wasn't strong enough._

Then there was a bright flash and for a second you thought you had died, but then opened your eyes. The men were looking in front of them, scared expressions in their faces. You couldn't see what they were staring because one of them was in front of you and you were too tired to move. Too much in pain. 

      ''What a horrible creatures.. Torturing such an innocent youth.. Someone ought to teach you a lesson,'' a female voice said. It had a motherly tone in it, like a mother who was chastening her children, but at the same time it sounded very threatening. 

      ''Let's get out of here!'' one of the men said before he took off. The rest of them followed him very quickly and at this point you were seeing everything in two. There were now two feet.. Furry feet standing in front of you and a second after that a... goat..? was looking at you with a concern in it's.. her? eyes. 

     ''My child? Can you hear me?'' the goatwoman spoke with a calming tone. ''Do not worry. I will take care of you, you are safe now,'' she said and for some reason you felt safe enough to give up and let the unconsciousness take over. They said you were safe after all and for some reason you believed them. Either that or you would die and right now it wouldn't matter. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual harassment, violence, slight nudity and alcoho


	2. The bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Find yourself from a new place and new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible warnings in the end. (I don't want to spoil stuff so check the end notes if you are easily offended/triggered)

_''Did she wake up already?''_

_''I do not know, child. But let her rest, she is still healing,''_

_''You weren't able to heal her?''_

_''I'm afraid not. Her injuries were so big. I managed to heal the most but not all,''_

_''Don't worry, mom. She'll be fine thanks to you,''_

Your eyes opened slowly. You were staring a strange ceiling, one you had never seen before. The room you were in smelled strange also. Not like mold and dust like your apartment. Your  _old_ apartment. This room smelled clean and like some sort of flowers. If you had known where you were, you would've wondered was the smell chemical or were there actual flowers somewhere, spreading their scent around. The curtains were pulled in front of the window of the room and they were thick enough to prevent any light from coming inside so you weren't sure what time of the day it was. It took a moment for you to sit up, because you weren't sure where you were hurt and how bad. You could've sworn that you got a pretty bad beat up but you weren't hurting that bad. There was small ache in the back of your head and your face felt sore but other than that, you felt almost fine. Were you kidnapped? What did your kidnapper do to you? Or give since your injuries weren't half as bad as they were supposed to. You turned to lower your feet on the floor, chills running up your body when your bare toes touched the cool floor. You were wearing a big shirt and loose pyjama pants you didn't recall owning. Slowly it all came back to you. Those men in the street.. And that goatwoman? Was it just a dream or did it really happen? 

''Oh thank the Stars you are awake,'' the door opened slightly and the same goeatwoman, lady? walked inside carefully. She was huge. Her head almost hit the doorframe when she walked through the door. It took a second to process it, her. You were aware of the monsters, pretty much the whole world was but you had never seen any up close. Or found yourself in one's house. ''For a second I thought I had to ask for help from someone who knew stronger healing magic,'' the goatwoman smiled a little. Your facial expression was blank, so she continued. ''I am Toriel. I found you with those horrible men two days ago,'' she explained. 

''Two days?'' you asked, now getting up now way too quickly. The sudden rush of blood hit you way harder than you thought and a strong feeling of dizzyness made it's way up to your head. 

''Carefully, my child,'' the goatlady, Toriel rushed to you and placed her huge hand (paw?) on your shoulder and helped you back to sit on the bed. Her brown eyes had that concerned tone in them while she eyed you carefully. ''You shouldn't work yourself out too much. You went through so much,'' she said, the same motherly tone in her voice you remember hearing when she saved you. She sat next to you on the bed.  

''I am very thankful of everything you have done for me,'' you begun, ''But I don't want to be a burden gor you,'' you tell her and she nods and smiles a little. 

''I understand, but please, at least join us for dinner,'' she said, getting up. It was more like an order than a request so you just nod. ''Your shirt was in a poor state, so I decided to fix it up. I also washed your jeans,'' Toriel looked towards a pile of folded clothes resting on a chair. It matched well with the grey and white coloring of the room and made you think did this goatlady decorate everything herself. When Toriel left, you got up, now being more careful and changed into your own clothes. They were soft, softer than you ever recall them being and smelled like flowers. 

After you had opened the door you had found yourself having a staring competition with a child. They looked very familiar and it took a second for you to realize that this was the ambassor of the monsters. The child who had freed them all. They had brown hair and a blue shirt with a pink stripe on it. The child was sitting on the floor, staring at you when you walked out of the room you had slept in.

''I uh.. Hi?'' you said, looking at the child carefully. They didn't seem threatening, just curious and no wonder. I guess you would be curious too if some odd woman just showed up in your house. ''I'm ,'' you introduced yourself and they nod. ''What's your name?'' 

''Frisk,'' they replied simply. You now noticed that their eyes were on the tattoo of your right arm. It was a full sleeve tattoo of a flower and it's roots going all the way down your palm. ''Did that hurt?'' Frisk asks suddenly, pointing at the very same tattoo. 

''No. Not really,'' you reply to them. 

''But that does not mean you should get one, Frisk,'' Toriel walked from what you guessed was the kitchen and looked at Frisk and then you. ''No offense, of course, but they are so young,'' she said and smiled at me warmly. I nodded. '' was your name?'' she asked and you nodded. ''Alright then. The dinner is ready,'' both Toriel and Frisk walked into the kitchen and you followed them. Not because you didn't have any other choice, but because the smell coming from there was literally irresistible. After seven days without any food other than a dry piece of bread or an old apple you couldn't say no to food even if you wanted to. 

''So.. You are the ambassor?'' you look at Frisk, who nods with a proud grin. ''What's it like?'' you ask, being genuelly curious. It must've been such a big responsibility to a child like them. They didn't look older than 8 or 10. It made you think how much stress they had in their life. 

''It's really cool but really exhausting in the start. Talking to all the politicians like the president and all.. And the meetings were very boring too,'' Frisk explains. At this point Toriel had placed a plate in front of you. It had what looked like mashed potatoes and some kind of vegetable sauce so you dug in without a hesitation. It felt more than good to have food in your system again. 

''The President?'' you ask, now glancing at Toriel who nodded. 

''Oh yes, many times actually. What a nice man,'' she smiled. ''Too bad he was replaced by that..'' it seemed like the goatlady didn't know how to end her sentence. 

''I know what you mean,'' you nod and she gives you an apologizin smile for some reason. Maybe she thought you felt troubled talking about politics which you were fine with. You had voted but didn't really know any more than that. You had other problems than an annoying orange running for the president. At this point you had noticed an odd sensation in your stomach. It was slight fizzing and you imagined this is what it felt like if you drank cola and ate Mentos. It didn't feel bad, actually quite good. You started feeling more energized the more you ate. Toriel seemed to notice what you were thinking. 

''It is monster food. It dissolves very quickly and turns into energy,'' she explains kindly. You nod, trying to understand. ''Of course it is mixed with human food too. Monster food alone wouldn't be able to give you humans all the proteins you need,'' 

''It tastes good doesn't it? And mom's cooking are the best!'' Frisk said before stuffing bunch of mashed potatoes in their mouth happily.

 ''Can't argue with that,'' you say and smile to Toriel who smiles back. It was a genuine smile and she seemed to noticed that too. You all ate in silence and it didn't bother you. You just focused on the fizzing sensation in your stomach, secretly enjoying it. 

* * *

 

''My child, you never told me what happened that night,'' Toriel asks, when you helped her with the dishes. Frisk had gone into living room to watch Tv. They said that Mettaton was live, what ever that meant. You didn't have the luxury of Tv in your own apartment so you hadn't catched with the newest trends yet. 

''They were just some creeps from my work.. Which I lost,'' you sigh, sinking a plate into a soap water before rubbing with a dishbrush. 

''I am sorry to hear that..'' Toriel mumbles. ''Why were you out in the cold so late?'' she then asks, and you could tell that she was careful with her words. You thought about it for a second. Did you want to tell this merely strange goat monster about your struggles? She did save your life, offer you a shelter and nursed you back to health and fed you. 

''I.. I uh.. Got kicked out because I couldn't afford to pay the rent..'' you admitted, not looking at Toriel whom you heard nodding. ''Life sucks but I'll get back on my feet,'' you assure her and she chuckled. 

''Well.. I do need a babysitter for Frisk,'' she says and you look at her with a questioninge eyes. Where was she going with this? 

''Are you offering a babysitting job to someone who you picked up from the streets two days ago?'' you ask and she smiles warmly. 

''Well depends are you taking it. We will provide your living here, I just need someone to look after Frisk after school because I get home so late,'' she explained. What was going on in this woman's head? Was there a trick in this or was the offer genuine? Either way, you couldn't afford to say no. 

''Alright. When do I start?'' you ask and Toriel smiles brightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention about politics


	3. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel had a surprise to you. You got the chance to meet almost everyone. Frisk seems to be sad due to the lack of someone clearly special to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just notifying that this is my first story here. ^-^ Feedback is always welcomed.

After accepting the job from Toriel as Frisk's babysitter, your life had gotten stable. You ate regularly, started getting in shape again and felt better in general. You didn't like it because you knew life just didn't work like that, it just didn't get good, not for you at least. You decided to stay alert and watch where things were going while trying to take everything out of this new job. Toriel left to work at 8 am with Frisk. She was the principal in the school where Frisk studied. It was an elementary for monsters and humans but Toriel was working on getting a high school of same kind, which was why she needed you. Frisk got home after 2 pm and Toriel needed someone to make sure they did their homework and had dinner. Toriel usually got home after 7 pm so it was understandable why she wanted a babysitter for Frisk.

''Today we played baseball in PE and I got to hit the ball twice because Moster kid doesn't have any arms.'' Frisk told me, as I went through their math homework. They were surprisingly smart for their age, so there weren't really any mistakes.

''That was nice of you,'' you said and smiled to the kid who was now working on their Monster History books.''Anything else interesting going on?'' you asked, being curious. You had private school until you were 15, so hearing about other schools and a monster school in general was interesting to you. You liked hearing Frisk's stories about the Underground and their days at scool with the monsters because so far Toriel was the only monster you had met personally. You still had your other job as a cleaner in the factory nearby so you didn't have time to leave the house and explore the neighbourhood.

''No.. But we are having a field trip to a laboratory studying human and monster souls. It's in two days!'' they said, throwing their arms in the air. You smiled at their joy. Even if you didn't find many things to be happy about, you still enjoyed having such a gleeful person as Frisk around. They seemed to find good in everything and everyone, it was freshing to you.

''I remember that. What would you like to have for lunch there? I'll have to ask Toriel to go to the store anyway,'' you got up and took a piece of paper from the kitchen counter. Frisk seemed to really think about your questiong, chewing the end of their pen while pondering.

''Butterscotch pie! And Pb&J!'' they chirped and you wrote it down before sticking it on the fridge. It had other notes on it, reminding Frisk about their dentist and Toriel about her future meetings. Frisk had also put their drawings there. Most of them had monsters in them, but one of them just had a simple yellow flower. It looked like any other drawing a kid their age would draw, but it seemed to be out of concept with the monster ones. You shrugged the tought off and made sure the note would stick to the smooth surface of the fridge.

''Alright, done with the reading?'' you asked, looking at Frisk over your shoulder. They nodded, stuffing their books in the bag. ''Good, the dinner's in 40 minutes. You can watch tv while I'm working on it,'' you suggested and they got up and ran into the livingroom like a lightning. While stirring the rice in the kettle you looked out of the window. There were children, both human and monster, playing outside. You had observed them few times before and usually just thought why didn't Frisk go out and play with them. When you asked, they had said that they didn't feel like it nut you knew that wasn't all. There was something more to it but they didn't want to tell and you understood. You had your own secrets like everyone else, it was justified. You added the curry in the rice before starting to work with the vegetables. Monsters didn't eat meat and Toriel had said that it was alright if you wanted to but you had no problem with vegetables. Meat had always been too expensive for you so full vegan diet wasn't a problem for you. You actually enjoyed preparing food out of vegetables. So many options. 

Then your phone rang. It was odd since you didn't really have any friends. Toriel greeted happily. 

''Hi Toriel, something wrong?'' she rarely called during her work hours. You placed the phone on your left hand while stirring the rice with your right. 

_''Oh heavens no,''_ she chuckled.  _''I am just calling to inform that we are having a little get together tonight. I wll be arriving earlier than usual,''_ she said and you could hear her smiling. You sighed, memorizing the conversation you had with her yesterday. Apparently she was sad because you didn't seem to have any friends cand even though you had assured her that you were okay and didn't need friends, she seemed to be determined to do something about it. 

''Alright then,'' you said, knowing that she only wanted to help you. ''What time? Just so I have time to finish cleaning everything here,'' 

_''Well I told everyone to come before 4 so you should have enough time,''_ Toriel said.  _''I will be seeing you soon,''_  

You sighed and put the phone on the counter. You felt extremely bad for not appreciating the party Toriel decided to throw for you. You knew she only wanted to make you happy, but you really never get a long with people. They never understood you or never really even tried to understand. It got on your nerves. You took a plate from the cabinet and put rice and vegetables on it. Maybe monsters were different from humans. You thought you could at least try to get some friends or something like that. Trying wouldn't hurt, right? 

While Frisk ate, you vacuumed the house. It never was really messy, but sometimes, like now Frisk would forget their books on the floor of the livingroom. They didn't have toys, mostly just books and some puzzles. Frisk surely was very mature for their age, they followed the news and enjoyed watching documents. Of course they always wanted to watch the cartoons too and you very often watched tv with them. You placed Frisk's books on the table they had in their room. It had more books and crosswords on it. You noted yourself that you have to remind them to clean up their table. 

Toriel arrived shortly after you were done cleaning up and started preparing food in the kitchen. She said that special occassion needed special treats, what ever that meant. Meanwhile you watched the Tv with Frisk, who was laying on the floor on their stomach and drawing something. 

''What'cha working on, kiddo?'' you asked, tilting your had a little so you could take a peak what the kid was drawing. They turned to look at you and covered their masterpiece. You frowned at them and they stuck their tongue out. ''Alright alright, Picasso,'' you grinned and they giggled, flipping the paper around so you couldn't see it. ''Do you happen to know who Tori invited?'' you lifted your legs on the couch. They nodded with a mischevious grin. ''You're not going to tell me?'' 

''What's the fun in that?'' they asked, still grinning like a little devil. 

''You are no fun at all,'' you mocked and they giggled. ''Come on, at least give me something,'' you whined. 

''They are great. You will love them,'' Frisk assured you and you frowned a little. Sometimes this kid seemed to be more mature than you, especially in social situations. They always seemed to know what to say and how to say it without offending anyone. You didn't really have that ability being straight and forward like your mother had been. 

''What if it's the opposite?'' you ask and Frisk sat next to you. You rested your cheek against your knee and looked at the kid. They looked at you, as if they were waiting for you to say 'just kidding'. 

''Monsters are nothing like humans. They accept people, they are open minded,'' they told you, now being serious. You nodded, now glancing at the Tv. It made you feel ashamed to be a human. Racism and all that was a normal thing going on in your society. You had spoken about it with Toriel when you had asked about Frisk's gender situation and had it caused them any trouble. Toriel told that it was one of the main reasons she had put Frisk into the monster school. It was normal for monsters to not have one specific gender so Frisk didn't have to worry about getting bullied because they weren't a girl or a boy. To you it was okay and it made you think why it wouldn't be. Who cares are you a girl or a boy? How does it bother others if you don't have a gender? Sure all this was new to you but you still didn't understand it. 

''Well I hope so,'' you murmured under your breath, before getting up from the comfy couch. It was one of the best couches you had ever sat on. Not too soft, not too hard. You didn't sink into the cushions, but didn't not sink either. ''I'm going to change real quick,'' you informed Frisk who nodded and went back to their drawing. You walked into your room and changed your cargo pants and a simple top into light blue tight jeans with ripped knees and a white wool shirt with long sleeves. The hem of the wool shirt reached to your waist which was good because you were always freezing and people often complained about your cold hands. You also made sure your concealer covered your freckles. Your face wasn't full of them, there were few on and around your nose but you didn't like them and ususally kept them covered. Your hair was a poofy mess, but it wasn't anything you could fix. The natural curls couldn't be helped so you decided to let them live

* * *

 

You were setting the table with Frisk when the doorbell rang. The kid got up and stormed out of the kitchen so quickly you barely had any time to react. After you had set the rest of the plates on the table you followed Frisk, who clearly went to greet people in the hallway leading to the living room. They were being held bu a giant fish woman, mermaid? You weren't really sure. She had red hair, brighter than yours. What really stood out was also an eye patch on her left eye. Behind that gigantical fish monster stood a small yellow scaled lzard/dinosaur monster, who looked like a child compared to the blue scaled fish woman. You peeked them behinf the corner. 

''Good to see you too, punk!'' the fish woman said happily, setting Frisk back on the floor. They were about the same size as the dinosaur/lizard, maybe little smaller. Frisk went to hug her too warmly. 

''W-we were so glad t-to get the i-invitation,'' she stuttered after the hug. 

''Yeah! Alphys has worked like crazy,'' the fish woman said with a cuckle and then looked up to meet gazes with me. ''So this is the new punk you've been telling about?'' she said, walking past Frisk to me. She was even bigger now upclose. 

''I uh.. Hi?'' you said with a nervous swallow, sticking a hand out for her. She literally exploded into laughter and took your hand, shaking it surprisingly gently. 

''I like you already,'' she said and smiled. ''I'm Undyne and this is Alphys,'' Undyne introduced herself and pulled the lizard next to her. They seemed to be really close, maybe even dating. You were happy if they were because they seemed like a cute couple. 

''This is ,'' Frisk said, taking your hand. ''Where's Papyrus and Sans?'' they asked, trying to look past Undyne. 

''Papyrus is locking the car, don't worry,'' Undyne assured the kid, then looking at Alphys, who seemed a little troubled, maybe even sad. 

''S-sans wasn't.. Sure if he would make it,'' she told the kid, who's mood changed immediately. ''H-he said sorry,'' Alphys tried. ''He's been s-so d-deep into h-his work...'' she tried to explain but of course Frisk already understood it the way any child would. You decided to try to cheer them up by picking them up and poking their nose.

''Hey, no frowning tonight,'' you said and smiled and they nodded, slightly smiling. 

''DID I HEAR THE F-WORD?'' a very loud voice made you to look up at the door. A very tall, almost as tall as Undyne, skeleton dressed up as what looked like a super hero costume and a red scarf as a cape, had joined you. ''THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE TO TURN THE FROWNS UPSIDE DOWN!'' he yelled, standing now in a heroic pose. You let Frisk down and they ran to Papyrus who emraced them warmly. ''TINY HUMAN AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU AFTER SUCH A LONG TIME!!'' he chimed happily. 

''Is Sans really not coming?'' Frisk asked, clearly trying not to look sad. Papyrus gave them an apologizing smile as an answer. They ended up nodding quietly. 

''You haven't met !'' they suddenly said, cheering up in a second. You knew they still felt bad and so did you and you didn't even know who this Sans was. All you knew was that he seemed to be very important to them. Papyrus walked up to you, still holding Frisk. They surely were tall like Undyne and you had to look up to meet his eyes... Eye sockets.. 

''IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU, BIGGER HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!'' he said and you smiled. He sure had energy in those bones. 

''It's nice to meet you too, Papyrus,'' you said, still smiling to the big skeleton. He would've seemed intimidating to you if you hadn't seen how he treated Frisk. So gently and lovingly. It was great to see they had good friends in the Underground. 

''Oh everyone seems to have arrived,'' Toriel said happily, peeking from the kitchen. She was wearing a purple apron and holding a wooden spoon. ''Please come eat. Dinner is ready,'' she smiled warnly at her friends. We all moved to sit around the big table in the kitchen. It was crowded, but also very cozy. Frisk demanded to sit between you and Papyrus and Undyne wanted to sit next to Alphys and you. You listened to their casual chitchat about their lives. Apparently Undyne had joined the army when the Monsters had gained the citizenship and was now a first sergeant. She lived few miles away with Alphys, who really was Undyne's girlfriend and also one of the head scientists in the same laboratory where Frisk's class was goin on a field trip to. Papyrus had joined the police forces and was a deputy chief. He was extremely proud of his police car and promised to let Frisk sit in the front seat sometime. 

It warmed your heart to see how close they all were. Frisk wasn't kidding, monsters were great. They were all so different, but got along so well. They were like one big happy family. 

''So  How old are you?'' Undyne asked, now causing everyone to look at you. It made you feel uneasy because you weren't used to this kind of attention. 

''I'm 23,'' you told her and smiled politely. 

''YOU ARE JUST TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN MY BROTHER!'' Papyrus said and smiled happily. 

''Your brother is.. uh.. Sans, right?'' you looked at the bug skeleton who seemed to be happy you had listened to him during the meal. You remembered how Papyrus told that Sans rarely exited the lab they had in their basement. Like Alphys Sans was one of the scientist in the laboratory studying human souls. 

''YES INDEED! HE USED TO BE SO LAZY BUT NOW HE SEEMS TO BE OVERWORKING HIMSELF,'' Papyrus stated, looking down. You gave him a sympathethic smile and he returned with a happy one. 

''Maybe I'll see him when we go there with my class,'' Frisk said, taking a bite of the snail pie Toriel had prepared. At first you were a little scared to taste it, but it really tasted like a normal pie. The substance was just a little different. 

''I-I can m-make sure h-his shift i-is in a place where y-you get to see him,'' Alphys promised and smiled at Frisk who looked like they could explode out of sheer happiness. 

''Really? Thank you Alphys!'' Frisk nearly jumped out of their seat. 

* * *

 

After eating you all went to the living room. You sat on the couch with Toriel and Frisk who sat on her lap. Undyne and Alphys sat on the floor with Papyrus. You ended up listening to the monsters' stories again which didn't bother you at all. It was funny to imagine the situations they had gotten shortly after getting back on the surface. Frisk seemed to fall asleep in Toriel's lap and she noticed it as well. 

''Firsk, my child, I believe it is time for you to go to sleep,'' she said with a warm smile. Frisk didn't say anything, just nodded and got up and so did you. 

''I will make sure they brush their teeth properly,'' you said and Toriel nodded thankfully. She deserved to rest a little and catch up with her friends. You took Frisk's hand and walked into the bathroom with them. They washed their face and brushed their teeth, trying to stay awake while doing so. You brushed their hair with a soft hairbrush. You remember Frisk coming up to you once and asking if you could brush their hair. It had become a habit after that.

After that you helped them to change into their simple blue pyjamas and tucked them in once they had crawled into their bed. It looked like they could fall asleep at any moment and no wonder. It had been a long day with a lot of action,

''Do you think Sans didn't want to come here?'' they asked quietly, clearly struggling with keeping their eyes open. You stroked their brown and soft hair with an assuring smile.

''I think he really wanted to come, but something came up,'' you told them and it was really hard to sound assuring since you didn't even know Sans. You wanted to believe your own words too. They seemed to mean so much to this child and even thinking about the chance of Sans not thinking the same way broke your heart. Frisk didn't deserve such thing. ''You'll see him soon,'' you told them and they nodded, closing their eyes before exiting the room shutting the door quietly after you.

Everyone was still in the living room, laughing about something Toriel had said. You joined them, sitting next to Toriel. Undyne looked at you with her yellow eye curiously. 

''So , what do you like to do?'' she asked. Again, you gained everyone's eyes and looked down. 

''I used to play guitar,'' you told them. ''But uh.. My guitar broke the night Toriel found me,'' you said, looking down, 

''O-oh yeah. Toriel t-told about it,'' Alphys said. ''I-I'm sorry to hear t-that,'' she said. 

''It's alright, I wasn't that good anyway,'' you now looked up and smiled. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentioning about genders


	4. The Field trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Toriel had to go to a meeting she had assigned you to be her substitute for Frisk's class' fieldtrip.

''Alright, class!'' Mrs. Hopper, a blue bunny monster tried to calm her class down. ''I expect a good behaviour from each one of you,'' she said.  The kids all were very excited to visit the NML which stood for National Monster Laboratory. It was 9:30 and it was truly amusing to see how big the place was. It was at least 50 storey building, walls made out of windows. The inside was even bigger than it seemed to be from the outside. It was very open and bright too, didn't look anything like you had assumed. There were bot human and moster scientists dressed in white lab coats. Some where talking to each other and some doing axperiments with very colorful machines. It looked like a scene out of a movie to you. 

''Ah you must be from Monster and Human Elementary,'' a man with a white labcoat walked to you and the group of children. ''My name is Matthew Martin and I'm one of the head scientists here in NML,'' he said. He looked to be in his mid 40's. ''If any of you have any guestions, don't be shy. We are here to answer the best we could,'' he smiled so brightly his eyes sparkled. You could tell he was very proud of his work and no wonder. It was amazing even to you and you had no idea how souls worked. He led you forward and explained what happened in every room. You tried to follow his speech, but there were some very long and hard words you got caught with. Finally he led you to a room where you saw a huge monitor. ''And this, children is the Soul observatory. Here we obser the sould of volunteers,'' he explained. One of the children raised their hand. It was a younger froggit who had a yellow ribbon in their head. 

''Do the volunteers get their souls back?'' the small froggit asked shyly and Matthew chuckled before answering. It was good that the froggit had asked it, because you had the same guestion in your head. You hadn't had any time to study souls before you were introduced to the monsters and after that you had been busy with so many other things. 

''Of course they do,'' Matthew started. ''We only scan their souls and they get their souls back immediately after that,'' he told the children, pointing at the monitor. It turned on and it had a yellow hear shaped shining.. thing in it. Was that a soul? It was funny, because you had imagined it to be something more complex, not just a heart. ''We study the scans and try to figure out everything we can,'' he told. ''Now I know you have more guestions about souls so I have an expert here for you. Mr. Arial is here to answer with all his knowledge,'' he said and a skeleton, noticeably smaller than Papyrus walked from one of the machines near the southern wall. He was wearing a black turtle neck,dark blue jeans and a white lab coat like everyone else. 

''just call me sans,'' the skeleton told the children and you heard a cry of joy from behind you. In a second Frisk was hugging the skeleton. ''wow, kid. didn't know you were coming 'ere today,'' Sans chuckled. He had a very nice low and raspy voice. He hugged Frisk back warmly which made you smile. So this was Sans, Papyrus' brother. He was nothing like his brother, smaller and not even close being as loud as Papyrus. He seemed to be a lot calmer too. ''alright, so any of you can ask anything,'' Sans assured and soon there were many hands in the air. 

''What is a soul?'' one of the human students asked, curiosity shining in their eyes as they stared at the monitor. 

''soul is the very essence of one's being, whether one is human or monster. it plays a crucial role in their owner's life. there are many different kind of souls and they have different colors, each color reprecenting one kind of personality. there are also souls with various colors because some people have more than one kind of dominant trait,'' Sans explained, trying to sound as clear as possible. 

''What kind of traits there are then?'' now a whimsum child asked. Sans smiled a little before answering. 

''there are twelve main traits,'' he told and now a [picture](https://i.redd.it/enjb1sjj8afy.png) appeared on the screen of the monitor. It had 12 different colored souls in a circle, under every soul read the trait. You were very interested in which one of those was yours, but didn't have much time to think about it because the kids had more guestions. There were several about how the soul scan worked and did it hurt. After a while the children were free to explore the building and you walked to Sans who was looking at Frisk. They were talking to some other kids further. 

''They were really waiting to see you,'' you said, gaining the skeleton's attention. He looked at you with the white pinpricks floating in his dark eyesockets. 

''you must be their babysitter, right?'' Sans asked and you nodded. ''i know. i felt really  _boned_   when I found out I had a shift the other day,'' he said, chuckling to his own joke. ''i hope tori understood why i couldn't make it,'' he said. 

''She did,'' you told him. ''But we all felt sorry for Frisk. They really got sad when you weren't with Papyrus,'' 

''i know. but it couldn't be helped, i was close to a breakthrough,'' he said with a shrug, now looking at Frisk again. ''if the decision had been up to me, i would've come there. i haven't seen toriel for months,'' he sighed and you nodded, observing him closer you noticed the dark spots under his eyesockets. 

''Alright.. When Frisk has their birthday coming up in a few weeks. I assume you will come there, right?'' you looked at Sans who turned his head to meet your eyes with his. He immediately nodded and smiled. 

''wouldn't miss it,'' he assured. ''not for any price,'' 

When it was time to leave, the children organized themselves in a neat line and followed you and the teacher out of the laboratory. Everyone else but Frisk who was being held by Sans. He walked next to you, carrying the kid patiently. It seemed like he needed Frisk's hugs as much as they needed his. The teacher did scold Frisk, but you and Sans both told her that it wasn't a problem. It was good to see that Sans really cared about Frisk and you didn't have to see them sad anymore. 

''alright, kiddo,'' Sans said, setting Frisk down and ruffling their hair with his phalanges. Frisk giggled happily. ''i'll be seeing you as soon as possible,''

''Really?'' Frisk asked, now tilting their head. ''Because last time you said that was over five months ago,'' they complained. 

''yeah well this time i mean it,'' he looked down at the kid. ''i've been meaning to take some break from work anyway,'' 

''Promise?'' Frisk asked, crossing their arms over their chest. They were clearly not trusting just in Sans' words. 

''i promise,'' Sans said and smiled. ''wouldn't want you to feel  _bonely_ anymore,'' he grinned and Frisk started laughing, ''aight' kid. go with your friends, i gotta finish the work here,'' 

''Bye, Sans,'' Frisk said, melancholy literally dripping from their voice. You reached to take their hand. Sans waved them with a smile before walking away. Frisk sighed and looked down. You pocked them in the shoulder playfully. 

''Hey, cheer up,'' you said and they looked at you. ''I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot more of him in the future,'' you turned to look at the corner where Sans had disappeared. ''Now let's go home and do your homework. We can ask Undyne and Alphys to watch cartoons with you afterwards,'' your words seemed to cheer Frisk up and they were now looking excited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No special warnings this time. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's birthday party.   
> You make friends and.. Well not so friendly friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in the end of the chapter

It had been few weeks since you were with Frisk in the NML. They had started to be more interested in SOULs in general, and asked for Toriel to buy them more books about them. You remember Frisk telling you that they'll become a scientist one day, just like Dunkle Sans. It made you chuckle a little.. Not the dream, but the Dunkle Sans part. You told Frisk that you'd support their dream in any way you could.

Which was why you were at the Monster Book Store. You wanted to surprise the kid with a book focusing on how monster souls worked and it was harder than you thought. The store was small, but contained more books than you could count. Thankfully they were in alphabetical order, so all you had to do was to find the letter S and start searching more properly. Unfrotunately the books in the S section weren't in alphabetical order. You prepared to spend some while in the store, sending Toriel a message that your shopping trip would take a little longer than you had originally thought. Your eyes started scanning through the books starting with the letter S. 

_Sun book. Book telling everything about the Sun_

Nope.

_Snail book_

You reminded yourself to buy it for Toriel later.

_Sail book. Everything about sailing of the waters of Underground_

No. 

_Science book for monster kids_

Nah.

_Striped shirts and their mea-_

God no. 

_Souls. The traits and meanings._

Yes! Finally. You sighed happily and took the book. It was a bit thick but you had no doubt Frisk would love it. It seemed to be old too, the pages were a light shade of yellow and felt fragile under your fingers. You'd have to remind Frisk to be careful with it and maybe lend it to you after they had read it. You were very interested in souls too, but Frisk seemed to be more enthusiastic than you. Plus there weren't any other copies of the book in the store and you didn't want to bother the Loox who owned the store so you just bought the book and left the store. Toriel had asked you to get some supplies for Frisk's birthday party and you had agreed, knowing that she had her ~~hands~~ paws full of things with the party. She wanted to make it special, which was no wonder really. She really loved Frisk like she was their real mother and that warmed your heart more than anything. It also made you miss it yourself. Your own mother, how much she loved you and you loved her. 

* * *

 

''..Are you sure you need chisps?'' you ask, holding the phone against your ear while scanning through the snack section.

'' _Yeah! The Amalgamates love them_ ,'' Frisk insisted stubbornly and you sighed. 

''Alright alright. I try to find them,'' you said before hanging up. Finding one brand was truly a struggle. Not only because there were dozens of brands but because it was something you had never heard of.

It took about 40 minutes and four staff members to find the infamous Chisps. You thanked the gods for the last staff member who happened to be a monster and knew exactly where they were. Thankfully you paid for everything you bought and exited the store. The sun had started settling behind the horizon. Frisk had requested for a midnight party, which Toriel had said no to but agreed with a evening party which started at 8pm and ended at 10pm. Of course adults would stay awake after that, it was rare to have everyone together at the same time so things would go on after Frisk went to sleep.

''I'm home,'' you announced after closing the door behind you and taking off the coat which the snow, now falling down as heavy, big and wet flakes had soaked. ''And I come bearing gifts!'' you said and small steps made their way from the living room to you. 

''Did you get everything?'' Frisk asked impatiently and you chuckled, ruffling their hair. 

''Yes. Even the Chisps,'' you told them and the biggest smile you had ever seen made it's way to their lips. It was, needless to say, adorable. Frisk wrapped their arms around your legs and giggled with a high pitched voice. ''Alright, let me go and give these to Tori and then we'll see what you'll wear, alright?'' you ruffled their brown hair and they nodded before storming off into their room. You walked into the kitchen and placed the grocery bag onto the table. ''They seem to be excited for tonight,'' you say as you start unpacking the snacks and candy bags from the paper bag. It had been a miracle that it survived the snow without falling apart. Toriel chuckled as she took a cake base from the oven. It was beautifully brown and you couldn't wait to see it after she had decorated it. 

''Yes they do,'' she said and smiled. She was wearing a white apron with few flour stains on it. ''I hope everything goes well,'' 

''Everything will go well, trust me,'' you said smiling to the goat monster who gave you a warm and motherly smile. ''Well, I'm going to help them to pick out an outfit for tonight,'' you told her and she nodded. ''Call me if you need anything,''

''Thank you, but I believe I have everything handled here,'' Toriel said and you turned on your heels and made your way to Frisk's room. They were sitting on the edge of their bed, frowning. You sat next to them. 

''I don't know what to wear,'' they said and nodded at the pile of different clothes on the floor of their room. You understood it perfectly. They were very serious about being gender neutral so deciding gender neutral clothes for a party was obviously very hard. 

''Hey,'' you said, brushing some hair from their face to cheer them up. ''We'll figure out something don't worry,'' you smiled at them and they gave you a half of a smile back. ''Trust me,'' now they smiled more and you started going through the clothes on the floor. Soon you both got off the track and ended up playing with the clothes. 

''I got this from Sans a little after the monsters got their permanent citizenship and a permission to find jobs and move everywhere they wanted,'' Frisk told you, showing you a black shirt with a text _I'm with a stupid_ and an arrow pointing to the right. You giggled at the clothing and wondered if Sans had a matching one. ''And this mom made me for the winter,'' they handed you a purple scarf. It was so soft, maybe the softest thing you had ever felt. ''And these are from Papyrus,'' you removed your eyes from the scarf to Frisk who was wearing a big pair of sunglasses. ''Now I am as cool as him,'' they said and grinned widely. You couldn't disagree. It took a moment for you two to find a fitting outfit for the kid. They weren't picky, but wanted to look good, it was their own part after all. 

''You look amazing Frisk,'' you said with a smile as they looked at themselves from the mirror. They had a blue button up shirt and light blue jeans. Very neutral and they couldn't be happier about it.  

''Really?'' they asked, turning to face you. You were sitting on the floor which was covered with clothes now. 

''Really. Now let's clean up and go to see if your mother needs help with anything, k?'' they nodded and you got up. Frisk's room was usually very neat and they were an organized child but like any child, cleaning was a struggle. You had to rush them a little few times but it could've been a lot harder. You felt bad for your mother because you were a messy child and usually she had to clean after you had made a big deal about it. 

* * *

 

The most of the guests had arrived and the livingroom and the porch in the backyard was full of monsters. You had never seen so many monsters and you couldn't lie, it was a bit scary. Not because they were monsters, it would've been the same with humans too. You weren't the most socially capable person in the world. You mostly helped Toriel in the kitchen or spoke to Undyne and Alphys. Right now you were in the toilet, taking a break from people. Everyone was nice to you but the concourse was intoxicating. You checked if your make up still covered your freckles and applied some more to make sure they were well hidden. There was a knock on the door and you unlocked it. It was Alphys, who seemed to be concerned. 

''E-everything okay?'' she asked, playing with her fingers. You gave her a small smile. 

''Yeah. I'm just not used to this many people,'' you explain to her and she nodded understanding how you felt. She also had a slight social anxiety but really cared for Frisk and wanted to be there for them. ''Are you having fun?'' you ask her. 

''O-oh yes!'' she said. ''I-I am just worried about Frisk,'' she admitted. You sighed, knowing what she meant. 

''Sans is still not here?'' you asked and she nodded. 

''B-but h-he wouldn't miss this,'' 

''I really hope so for Frisk's sake,'' you say. ''Let's go get something to drink,'' you offered her and she seemed to be happy you asked. 

There was a table full of snacks and alcohol free drinks in the living room and everyone seemed to like what the table had to offer. You weren't surprised since you had eaten Toriel's cookings for a while now. That woman knew how to make food out of everything. You opened a soda bottle and handed it to Alphys before taking one fot yourself. 

''Alphys! I thought you left!'' Undyne hugged Alphys who turned red when the fish monster kissed them on the cheek. They were truly adorable. 

''N-no of course n-not!'' Alphys said after her scales were back to yellow. ''I was just looking f-for ,'' 

''Thanks for keeping company for my Alphie while I was showing everyone my moves with Papyrus,'' she said genuelly, pulling the lizard monster closer to her. You nodded as 'no problem'. You stayed with them for a while, talking about Anime. Turns out they were a big fans and so were you. 

''So you haven't seen Ginga nagareboshi Gin?'' you asked and they both shook their head. You were truly amused since it was super old anime and manga. 

''M-maybe you c-could come over a-and we could have a m-ovie night,'' Alphys offered and you agreed happily. Getting new friends wasn't as hard as you thought. Not at all. 

''Yeah! It's been a while since we've had a girl's night!'' Undyne nearly yelled, pumping her fist in the air. It was a good thing that the ceiling was very high because if it wasn't, Undyne would've probably hit through it. 

After a while you started looking for Frisk who was in the porch with the amalgamates. They seemed to understand what the obscure monsters told them but when Frisk talked to them in English the amalgamates seemed to understad them as well. It made you wonder if the amalgamates only understood English or just didn't want to speak it. 

''!'' Frisk said happily and took your hand and introduced you to the amalgamates. ''This is Endogeny, Ripper bird and Memory head,'' they said and pointed at each monster. 

''It's nice to meet you,'' you said and smiled warmly. 

The amalgamates were all very nice. Endogeny especially was very happy when you pet it/them. Even though it was weird that your hand literally sank into it/them, it felt nice in some way. 

''Is Sans still not here?'' Frisk asked with a disappointed tone. You knelt down on their level and ruffled their hair. 

''I'm sure he'll be here,'' you assured them but they didn't seem convinced. 

''ya aren't doubtin' me, kid,'' a familiar low voice said from behind you and Frisk's eyes lit up and they ran past you to hug the short skeleton. He looked a lot different than he did back few weeks ago. The turtle neck was replaced with a black t shirt and blue soft-looking hoodie making him seem a lot more casual. ''told ya i wouldn't miss it for any cost,'' he said, now looking at you. He seemed to be frustrated with your doubt but you couldn't help it. You just settled being happy for Frisk. 

''Seems like you two need to catch up. I'll be in the kitchen with Toriel,'' you said mostly to Frisk who nodded. 

After you left Sans sat on the edge of the porch with Frisk. 

''sorry for being late,'' he said and Frisk shook their head. 

''I'm just happy you came. Tought you wouldn't,'' they admitted, looking down. Sans elbowed them playfully.

''c'mon. i would never leave you bonely,'' he said and Frisk giggled at his awful pun. ''so do ya like your new babysitter?'' he asked. 

'' is the best! Reads me bedtime stories and today she helped me to pick clothes for tonight,'' Frisk smiled happily. Sans smiled back, still not being fully sure about you. It seemed like something was off with you and the way you acted like something was going to happen at any moment. He had noticed the same thing at the lab few weeks ago. But if Frisk trusted you, he had to do so too. For now at least. 

''Sans came,'' you told Toriel, who was washing the dishes. ''You should go see him, seemed like he missed you too,'' 

''Oh I would love to but these dishes don't wash themselves,'' Toriel said with a chuckle. 

''I can finish washing them. Just go and relax for a moment, enjoy the party you arranged,'' you recommended and she sighed, wiping her paws on her apron before taking it off. 

''Well I suppose I should go and greet everyone,'' she said. ''Thank you, ,'' her smile was warm again, making your heart melt. She was so genuine it always warmed your heart. 

You started washing the dishes. Bowls, spoons plates and a kitchen knife. You took it in your hand and looked at your reflection from the blade. It looked sharp, you wondered if it was as sharp as it seemed to be. Biting your lip you brought your index finger against the blade. 

''what are you doing?'' Sans' voice asked, snapping you from your thoughts. The knife dropped onto the floor, making a loud noice. 

''I uh.. Washing dishes,'' you said, but it wasn't convincing enough for the skeleton. Suddenly you were surrounded by a strong aura of what felt like magic. Sans' eye was now glowing in his right eye socket while the other was darker than the darkness itself. You felt a huge pressure in your chest and soon you were pulled closer to the skeleton who now was very different from what he was just twenty minutes ago. 

''Sans! What are you doing!?'' Undyne asked, storming into the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Talk about genders  
> Thoughts of self harms


	6. Tea party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation in the party gets solved.  
> Papyrus invites you and Frisk to a tea party and tells you that something's wrong with his brother.  
> You feel responsible for the party's happenings and try to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I renamed the story, the original name was too lame.  
> Also sorry for delay.

Sans was staring at you with a murderous look. You didn't know what to say or do, just stared into the skeleton's eyes which might not have been the best idea you had. Sans didn't listen to Undyne, who kept telling him to let you go. His magic around you felt suffocating, like you were wrapped in a plastic wrap. 

''S-sans, I swear, I had no intentions to hurt you or your friends,'' you said, when the magic tightened around you. The skeleton didn't listen to you, he thought you were lying. Seeing you with a knife triggered all the fear and memories in his skull. He didn't know what he was doing, the fear in him had the control. 

''Wh-what's going o-on?'' Alphys had heard the yells in the kitchen and wanted to make sure everything was okay. She walked into the kitchen only to find out everything was not okay. ''S-sans!'' 

''Alphie, go get Toriel,'' Undyne ordered, not wanting to go closer to Sans. She knew he could end you with just one attack and she did not want to risk it. Alphys hurried to get the goat monster and left you three in the room. Sans didn't say anything, he wasn't sure if he even could. Slowly the magic around you started to loosen up, but he still kept you in his magical grip. Soon you heard the familiar steps of Toriel's paws. 

''Sans! Let  go in this instant!'' she said in a very strong voice. It was enough to snap Sans out of his attack mode and soon you collapsed onto the floor. ''What has gotten in you?'' Toriel asked looking at the skeleton who seemed to realise what he had done. She hurried to you, helping you up. 

''I-I.. I didn't mean to,'' Sans stuttered, taking a step back. He looked at you, and what a mess you were. Shaking, looked like life had been drawn out of you. ''I'm sorry,'' the skeleton closed his eyes and teleported away. He didn't want to cause any more harm. It was better if he was gone. 

''What's going on?'' Frisk walked into the kitchen. ''Where's Sans?'' they looked around the room, not finding the skeleton, even though they were sure they saw him enter the kitchen a while ago. Then they saw you. ''What happened? Are you okay?'' they hurried to you and you tried to give them reassuring smile. 

''I'm alright, just started feeling little sick that's all,'' you said not wanting to ruin the kid's image of Sans no matter how bad he seemed to treat them. ''Sans had something he had to do. He told us to say he's sorry,'' you tell them and they nod, trying to understand. ''Go and see what presents you got alright? We'll be right with you,'' you smiled and they walked away, not saying anything. You could tell they were disappointed.

''Sh-shouldn't you rest?'' Alphys asked adjusting her glasses. ''For -someone who has never e-experienced magic attacks, that w-was a lot to take in,'' she said with worried eyes. You shook your head, telling everyone you were fine, just a little tired. 

''Alright, my child. But still take it easy, will you?'' Toriel asked, but you could tell it was more like an order. You nodded, not wanting to worry anyone more than you already had.

''Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you. If I even see that skeleton anywhere near you I will pummel him!'' Undyne shook her fist in the air and you couldn't help but chuckle a little. You didn't know why Sans behaved like that, you knew he wasn't a bad guy so for the rest of the evening you tried to figure out the reason behind his actions. 

* * *

 

It had been few days since the party and the.. accident as you called it. You had pretty much just been with Frisk, who still didn't know about the happenings of the party and it was better that way. What they didn't know couldn't hurt them and technically it wasn't even lying because Frisk never asked about it. Toriel had agreed with you. She had also said that Sans wasn't like that, which you believed because he didn't seem like himself when he attacked you like that. 

You laid on the couch of the livingroom, watching the morning cartoons with Frisk who laid on the floor on their stomach, eyes glued on the tv. It was Saturday and a quiet one. Toriel had a day off and you told her to go rest. Poor woman barely even slept with all the work she had. You felt sorry for her and wanted to make sure she'd get a proper day off for once. You heard the phone's ring and before you could even move a limb Frisk was in the kitchen, holding the phone on their ear. 

''! Papyrus asks if I can go and play with him'' Frisk asked and you got up to sit. 

''Sure thing, kid. Take what you need and we'll leave asap,'' you said and stretched your arms. It was good that Papyrus was so close to Frisk so they wouldn't feel lonely. And it was nice that Frisk wanted to play with Papyrus even though they never played alone. Frisk was like a lightning and stormed into their room, probably changing out of their pyjamas. You walked into your own room, making sure you looked like a human. Or human enough. You had your bright red hair in a neat braid which reached to your middle back. Maybe it was time to cut it a little shorter. 

''Do you think we'll see Sans?'' Frisk asked as you walked toward's the skelebrother's house. You kind of forgot the fact that they lived together which amused you quite a bit since they were the only skeleton monsters you had ever seen. You told yourself to remember to ask why there weren't any other skeleton monsters around. Looking down at Frisk, you shrugged and gave the best assuring smile you could. 

''I don't know, maybe he's busy with his work again,'' you told the kid, who nodded and looked down. You took their small hand in yours which seemed to cheer them up a little and they started walking little faster. Maybe they thought they'd have time to see Sans if you two walked faster and again your heart ached for the child. With the fast pace reaching the skeleton brothers' house didn't take long. It had two stores, and one of the windows had a pirate flag with a white skull on a black background. It wasn't hard to figure out whose room it was. Frisk knocked the door and it opened about two seconds later. It made you wonder if Papyrus had stood behind the door, waiting for you two all this time, but then again, you wouldn't be surprised if he was. 

''TINY HUMAN, LITTLE LARGER HUMAN!'' Papyrus chimed happily and practically pulled you and Frisk inside. He hugged first Frisk and then you, surprisingly he was being gentle and you noticed how he seemed to be a little absent. You didn't want to make the large skeleton feel anxious so you let it be, he'd talk to you if he felt like it,

''I brought my toys! We can play tea party,'' Frisk beamed, showing Papyrus their backbag which they had packed all their toys. 

''WONDERFUL! I CAN PREPARE US SPAGHETTI!'' Papyrus said, clapping his hands and nearly jumping in the air. You all moved into the living room where Frisk and Papyrus set up a tea table for them and their toys. Frisk had few action figures, a Sonic plushie and what looked like a pirate Hello Kitty. Papyrus had a barbie doll,  few figures like Frisk and then a worn off teddy bear. It looked like it had a lot of sentimental meaning, having it's other eye fallen off and stitches here and there to prevent all the cotton to spill out. Papyrus set the bear carefully to sit next to Frisk's Hello Kitty. You moved to the kitchen to make some tea to you all, listening to Papyrus' and Frisk's play. You were waiting for the water to boil in the pot when the larger skeleton's now very low voice nearly startled you. ''?'' he asked carefully and you turned around to face him. He did look very worried and somewhat troubled. 

''What's up, Papyrus?'' you asked, leaning against the counter behind you. 

''I'm very worried about my brother, . It seems like he quit his job, and hasn't left his room since Frisk's birthday party,'' Papyrus said, looking down with a sad expression in his eye sockets. Unlike Sans' eyes, Papyrus didn't have those white pinpricks, but even so, his emotions were more than clear to you.

''Did he tell you why?'' you asked, now worrying if this was all your fault. You had startled Sans in the first place. 

''He just told to ask you.. And.. I don't know what to do. He hasn't even eaten anything and it's been almost a week,        . I'm very worried. He used to be like this back in the underground a lot.. But I thought everything was better when we got up here,'' he explained. You walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, even though you had to reach a bit to do so. 

''I'm sure he's alright.. I can go and see if I could make him tell what's up, if you want,'' you suggested, not really knowing if you really wanted to talk to Sans. A quick flash of the cyan blue in his left eye caused chills run down your spine. 

''Could you really do that?'' Papyrus asked, his expression lighter now. You nodded, giving the tall skeleton a small smile. ''YOU TRULY ARE JUST AS GREAT AS FRISK SAYS!'' he was now more himself, and enveloped you in a crushing but still friendly hug. 

''Don't mention it,'' you said, before walking out of the kitchen. Frisk gave you a questioning look as you walked past them towards the stairs to the attic, where Papyrus told Sans' room was. You walked behind the corner and then up the stairs. In the end of the stairs was a shut door, which you reconned to be locked so you knocked on it quietly. 

''i said i'm not hungry, bro,'' Sans' tired voice said from the other side. 

''I uh.. Papyrus told me to come check up on you,'' you said, running your hand through your hair. 

''you? go away,'' Sans said, now sounding more scared than angry. You bit your lip, really wanting to turn around and return down the stairs. But you knew you had caused this somehow and wanted to fix it. If not for your, then Papyrus' sake. 

''I really am sorry about what happened at the party,'' you started. ''I don't really know what startled you so badly, Sans, but this is effectin on Papyrus and Frisk too. The way you are behaving is not how things should be handled,'' you tried to sound as reasonable as you could, but ended up slapping yourself mentally. There was no response, so you continued. ''I know you don't know me.. And to be honest I don't know anything about you, but if you want to talk about something, anything I owe you at least that much,'' you tried, not getting any responses from the skeleton. Filled with frustration you sighed and turned around, starting to walk down the stairs. At least you tried, right? 

There was a small click, and you turned around to see that Sans' room's door was now ajar. He was nowhere to be seen, but you thought this was his way to accept your help. You walked inside his room, closing the door behind you, knowing that it was also the only way out. You had to show him you trusted him to gain his trust, but was locking yourself in a room with him the right way to do that? It was the only way you could think of so It'd better work too. When you turned around, you saw Sans sitting on the edge of his bed, which was just a simple mattress in the corner of the room. He looked miserable, tired and exhausted.

''I uh.. Thanks for letting me in,'' you started, not knowing what you should do. He didn't say anything, didn't even look at you and you didn't who was more uncomfortable, you or him. Anyway, you were now too far to turn back. You suddenly had a brilliant idea. ''So uh.. Did you.. Uh.. hear about the guy who got his left side cut off?'' you asked. The skeleton now made eye contact.. eye socket contact with you. ''Don't worry.. He's all right now,'' you said, smiling. You thought if Sans was able to see how nervous you were and let out a small pity laugh because of it but it gave you more courage. ''Yeah.. Same guy got hit with a can of soda. He was lucky it was a soft dink,'' you continued, earning another snort from the skeleton, who obviously tried to hold it in. ''I wish you didn't live up here.. I don't like stairs, I feel like they are all up to something,'' it was like a cherry on a top of an awful pun cake, and enough to crack the skeleton. His chuckling turned into actual laughter. You smiled proudly, you didn't even know puns were this fun. No wonder Sans liked them so much. 

''alright, kid.. Knock knock,'' he said, now looking at you, the white pinpricks in his eyes glowing. 

''Who's there?'' you decided to play along. 

''cash,'' 

''Cash who?'' 

''no thanks I like peanuts more,'' he said, and winked at you. You let out a giggle, but managed to cover your mouth in time to cover it. ''aw.. tough crowd?'' 

''I wush I could say I'm sorry but I'm nut,'' you said, and soon Sans was laughing so hard he had to lay down on his mattress. It was amusing how few bad puns managed to make him laugh so hard. 

Few more nut related puns later you were sitting on the floor, facing Sans, who was again sitting on the edge of his mattress. The mood in the room was a bit lighter, but still heavy. You knew the both of you were thinking about the elephant in the room and now you were waiting who would start the conversation. 

''You know Frisk was pretty upset when you left so quickly,'' you started and Sans sighed.

''to be honest with you, i didn't feel welcomed after what i did,'' he said, glancing at you. ''i don't know what got into me.. i just saw you holding a knife and.. everything went red.. next thing i notice is tori yelling at me and you on the floor looking like hell,'' his voice cracked a little. ''i don't know if you believe me, but i didn't mean to hurt you,'' again, his pinpricks were glancing at you carefully, before the skeleton covered his face with his hands. ''i'm so sorry, you must think i'm a monster or something,'' 

''Listen I uh.. I don't blame you for anything.. And neither does anyone else. Everyone's pretty worried about you, even Undyne,'' you told him. ''And I don't think you are a monster,'' you said, trying to comfort him. ''I don't know what happened, and if you do, I'm sure you had a reason to. I don't think you are a bad guy, Sans,'' you smiled a little. 

''oh yeah? what do you think of me then?'' Sans asked with a skeptical tone. You looked at him for a moment, thinking about it. What did you think about him? 

''You seem to care for your friends and brother. Papyrus always praises how great his brother is and Alphys has said that you are a wonderful scientist,'' you start. 

''those are other people's opinions,'' he pointed out. 

''Yeah well.. To be honest.. I am scared of you,'' you said, and saw how the white pinpricks in Sans' eyes dimmed as he leaned his head against his hands again. ''But not because of what you did.. Erm.. I mean a little bit.. But I'm scared of everyone new. I was scared of Toriel too,'' you said, knowing this would only make things worse. ''It's really not your fault. I'm just messed up,'' 

''how can i make you not be scared of me?'' Sans asked. 

''I uh.. I think I just need to get to know to you.. You know?'' you said, rubbing the back of your neck nervously. He nodded, now getting up from the mattress and walking to you. He looked even more tired when you looked at him closer. He offered his bony hand to help you to get up and you accepted it hesitating slightly. He waited calmly until you grabbed his hand and he pulled you up. He didn't let go of your hand. 

''i'm sans. sans the skeleton,'' he said, now smiling carefully. 

'','' you smiled back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings in this chapter.  
> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment, I'm totally nolifer so I'll have time to read every single one.  
> Thank you for everyone who leaves a kudos! <3
> 
> -Salla


	7. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit Undyne and Alphys on your day off and they tell you about their interesting plans.   
> You also meet the former king of monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has left Kudos and read this story so far.   
> Love for everyone! <3

It was early december, which meant Christmas was coming. Now, you hadn't celebrated Christmas since you were just a kid and you also knew that you might've been too old to be excited for it but you couldn't help it. You kept your cool, but hyped everything just like Frisk inside your head. You didn't want to seem childish in your friends' eyes so you kept it all in. The day you went shopping for decorations to Ikea with Toriel you almost broke into happy tears when you walked into the decoration section. It was like a Christmas wonderland to you. If only you could spend Christmas with your mother again... 

''Earth to ?'' Undyne waved her hand in front of you, snapping you away from your thoughts. ''Everything okay there?'' she asked, tilting her head a little. 

''Uh yeah.. Sorry what were you saying?'' You asked, shaking your head a little. 

''W-we were wondering i-if you c-could ask Toriel f-for something,'' Alphys said, placing a cup of tea in front of you before sitting next to Undyne. Toriel had given you a day off so you decided to go visit your favorite couple. It was easy because they lived only few blocks away just like everyone else. Only few monsters had left the area to live somewhere else. You thought it was a good thing. That way Frisk could visit anyone they wanted.

''Sure, what is it?'' you ask, sipping the tea. 

''W-well Mettaton got a permission t-to shoot his C-christmas special. He invited us, Papyrus and Sans and we wanted to ask i-if you and Frisk would want to come too,'' she smiled, looking at Undyne who nodded suddenly slamming her fist onto the table, causing the cups to almost fall over and Alphys to jump in the air. 

''YEAH! WE WANT TO MAKE THIS CHRISTMAS SPECIAL TO EVERYONE!'' she yelled enthusiastically. You chuckled, she was almost as energetic as Papyrus which might be why they got along so well. ''But we want to make sure Toriel is okay with it,'' 

''Alright, I can ask. But where is it then?'' you asked. You know who Mettaton was, how could you not? Papyrus speaks about him all the time and he is on the Tv all the time. You remember Frisk telling you about their encounter with Mettaton. To be honest, you thought it sounded dangerous, but they just giggled and told you they had it under control all the time. 

''W-well.. He w-wants to make this year's special.. w-well special s-so he's travelling t-to an actual Santa's v-village,'' Alphys explained, sipping her tea. ''So that would be i-in Europe, Finland,'' 

''That's pretty far right? I mean where is Finland anyway?'' you ask, taking your phone out and googling it. 

''I-it's between Russia and Sweden,'' Alphys told you, while you searched the map. ''I-I know it's f-far b-but we would fly w-with Mettaton's private j-jet,'' 

''THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!'' Undyne yelled and she was about to hit her fist against the table again, but Alphys stopped her, holding Undyne's fist in the air with all her strenght. 

''C-careful, sweetie. This is o-our third table t-this month,'' she reminded the fish monster who lowered her fist down carefully. You chuckled at them, they were truly meant for each other even though they were totally opposite souls. ''A-anyway, Frisk would be s-safe with u-us the wh-whole time,'' Alphys smiled nervously. 

''Alright I'll ask Toriel if it's okay. I'm sure she'll be okay with it,'' you said, smiling her back. She wwas less nervous with you nowdays, but there were few momenst when you knew she felt unsure and you wanted to do anything to make her feel better. Usually a confident smile was enough to calm her down. You drank the rest of your tea before getting up. ''I'll ask as soon as I get there,'' you told, before hugging the both of them.

''GREAT! CALL US WHEN YOU KNOW!'' Undyne hooted excitedly. 

On your way back to Toriel's place, you could feel Undyne's excitement in you. It would be so great to go to another continent.. You always wanted to see what Europe is like, but you never had the time or money. Not to speak about the fact that you had a fear of flying, but you'd sort it out before the trip. It started to snow again and you pulled your hood to cover your hair. Snow was so beautiful so it was a shame the snowflakes would melt as soon as they hit the ground. Another reason to be excited about the trip, it wasn in the northern part of Europe so there would be a lot of snow. 

''I'm home,'' you said with a low voice since it was past Frisk's bedtime. You didn't want to wake them up, they had school tomorrow. Whe  you put your coat on the rag, you couldn't help but notice a giant unfamiliar coat with the others. Curiously you walked into the kitchen, where Toriel sat with another goat monster. Much larger one and he had an impressive pair of horns and yellow beard. If you weren't so familiar with monsters and knew how kind they were, you would be intimidated by this guest. ''Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?'' you asked, taking a step back from the room. 

''Oh no, my child!'' Toriel chuckled and got up to grab you a cup and filled it with boiling water, before placing a tea bag og your favorite flavor in it. ''We were just having a conversation that is all,'' she told you and signed you to sit down. ''This is Asgore, he is Frisk's father,'' 

''Oh, the former king, right?'' you asked as you stirred the tea with a spoon. Asgore nodded. 

''Yes but by all means call me Asgore,'' he told you and smiled warmly. It reminded you of how Toriel smiled. ''I just came to see how Frisk is doing. It is a shame I have to travel so much. I don't get to spend time with them as much as I'd like to,'' he said, looking down. ''But I am glad they have someone as great as you looking after them, . I have heard so many great things about you from both Frisk and Undyne,'' you couldn't help but blush a little, you didn't know Undyne had told anyone about you. It was flattering indeed. 

''Well they are a great kid,'' you said and Asgore laughed. 

''That they are. But I believe it is time for me to return home. I have still many things to attend to,'' he informed us, getting up. ''Thank you for the tea and company, I hope to see you both soon,'' he smiled warmly before leaving. You were left with Toriel in the kitchen, drinking tea in a comfortable silence. After moving in with the monsters you had been drinking tea a lot more than you used to but it didn't bother you at all. Monster tea was so much better than a regular one, it gave a warm feeling in your chest, just like monster food did, but it lasted longer. Toriel always said tea was good for your soul and even though you didn't really know what she meant, you couldn't help but agree. 

''So.. Your ex..?'' you asked, causing Toriel to get flustered a little. 

''Well.. Yes, Asgore comes by every now and then to see Frisk. He is still very busy even though he is not the king anymore,'' she explained before sipping her tea. You did so too, enjoying the warm feeling in your chest.

''Well it's good Frisk has a father figure too,'' you pointed out after a while. Toriel nodded. 

''Yes.. But I do not wish to upset them. I don't want to rush anything with Asgore,'' she said with a sigh. 

''Don't worry. Frisk is very mature for their age. They understand,'' you smiled and Toriel responded with one too. ''Oh yeah, I meant to ask you something,'' you started, before telling her what Alphys had told you. 

''Oh that does sound delightful and I do not have any doubts you keeping them safe,'' Toriel started. ''And I do believe it is good for Frisk to have a Christmas with human traditions,'' 

''So it's okay?'' you asked, wanting to be sure before you started to get more excited than you already were. 

''Of course. And when you return, a welcome party will be waiting for you,'' she chimed happily and you went over to hug her. 

''Thank you, Toriel, really,'' you said with a smile so wide it was a miracle your face had enough room for it. ''Not just for this, but everything,'' Toriel smiled her warm smile and hugged you back. She was so soft, it was like hugging a cloud. 

''You do not need to thank me. It has been a pleasure having you here. Frisk really likes you,'' she said, patting your back. ''I do have one concern though. You told me Papyrus and Sans will be there too and even though I know Sans wasn't himself back at the party, I do worry how you and him get along,'' 

''Oh. Sans and I settled things. We're cool now,'' you told her. ''No need to worry about it,'' 

''Well that is wonderful. He is very dear to Frisk,'' Toriel smiled again. ''Oh look at the time. I must go to bed now, I have to wake up early to meet the constructor men who will build the new Monster and Human High school,'' 

''Good night, Toriel,'' you said. 

''Goon night, .'' she wished back, before leaving the kitchen. You put your now empty tea mug into the sink before going into your own room. Now you gave yourself a proper permission to celebrate the coming trip. You had never left the US, you hadn't celerated Christmas properly for so long either. 

* * *

You woke up in a middle of the night to your phone buzzing. You reached for it from your nightstand and unlocked it. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust to the bright light before you could read who had woken you up. 

** One new message. **

**Sans:** _pap told that you and the kid are coming on the trip with us_

 

You smiled and rolled your eyes before replying. 

 

**You** **:** _you do realise it's 3 in the morning, right?_

**Sans:** _sorry. wanna come over tomorrow with frisk? pap wants to try out a new recipe of spaghetti._

**You:** _Sure, I'll tell Frisk once I'm up._

**Sans:** _great. sleep tight ._

**You:** _You too, Sans._

 

You put your phone back on the nightstand before allowing your eyes to close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings in this chapter.


	8. Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your journey to Europe begins.  
> You meet Mettaton and face your fear of flying with the help of bad puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still want to thank everyone who is reading.  
> Also thank you for everyone who's leaving a comment.  
> I will update this story at leas once in a two or three days, depends on my mood.  
> <3

''Frisk, dear you have to hurry up if you wish to make it in there in time,'' Toriel rushed the kid, who was stuffing the cereal in their mout eagerly. They had been excited about the trip, maybe even more excited than you secretly were and that was a lot for such a small child. You chuckled, sipping your morning tea from your favorite cup.

''So do you think I could sit next to Papyrus? Mom got me this awesome new figure and I want to show it to him,'' Frisk asks, reaching to set the now empty cereal bowl in the sink. You ruffled their hair and helped them to rinse the bowl. 

''I think that can be arranged. Just ask Sans nicely,'' you said and they nodded. ''Now go get your things, we'll leave in 5,'' you told them before they practically ran into their room. Toriel walked into the kitchen with the warm smile she always had. 

''Are you both carrying enough warm clothes? I haven't been to Europe, but I read it's very cold at this time of the year,'' she asked, putting the milk carton Frisk left on the table into the fridge. 

''Don't worry Tori,'' you said with a smile. ''I'll make sure they have three layers of clothing when we leave the plane,'' 

''I suppose you think I'm a silly old lady who worries too much,'' Toriel chuckled, shaking her head. 

''No. Not really. Anyone would be lucky to have as caring mother as you, Toriel,'' you said and they pulled you into a warm hug. You'd miss those while being away, just like the tea and delicious food. 

''Thank you, . I know you'll take a good care of them,'' Toriel assured, not wanting you to hurt your feelings. She was just worried because Frisk had never left the neighbourhood without her. ''Remember to have fun too. And take a lot of pictures,'' she reminded you, handing you a digital camera. It was at least 10 years old but you took it anyway. 

''I'll snap everything,'' you said and she chuckled again. By then, Frisk had already put their jacket and shoes on and they were ready to go. Then there was a car parked outside and you knew you had to leave before Undyne would start yelling. It was quite late and a lot of people were asleep. ''Frisk, come hug Toriel,'' you told the kid who ran into the kitchen and wrapped their arms around Toriel's lower torso. Toriel hugged them back before she set you off. 

''Finally!'' Undyne said, when you entered the minivan she and Alphys had rented for the trip to the airport.''What took you nerds so long?'' she asked, before starting the van. Next you'd get the skeleton brothers and then head to the airport. You'd get to Finland with one of Mettaton's private jets and even though it was surely safer and more comfortable than a regular plane, you still had repeating chills running down your spine the same second you thought about flying. 

''S-so we're going to fly to Helsinki-Vantaa, where w-we'll be travelling to R-rovaniemi, our hotel. T-the ride there takes a-about 9 hours b-but M-mettaton is already at the a-airport, w-well get to eat as soon as w-we get there a-and our rooms are r-ready,'' Alphys told us. It seemed like this day was going to be sitting in a plane and a car. Good thing you brought your notebook and headphones. 

''Do you think they'll let us see Rudolf?'' Frisk asked, almost jumping off their seat. You noticed they didn't have their seatbelt, so you placed them on the seat and put it for them. 

''Yes, assuming you won't jump off your seat,'' you told them and they nodded, staying still this time. ''I'm sure you'll get to see everything you want,'' you smile. ''Did you call Papyrus and Sans already?'' your eyes looked at Undyne's yellow one through the rearview mirror.

''Yeah, we called them when we left our place. Sans can be quite lazy sometimes and Papyrus usually had troubles with deciding what to take so we let them know early enough,'' she explained with a shrug. You nodded and looked at the views through the window, still thinking about the flight. The skeleton brothers lived close by, so the ride there didn't take that long. Soon they both had their luggage in the van's trunk and Papyrus carried sleeping Sans into the backseats of the vehicle. It was truly amusing how Sans could sleep in a middle of all this, not to speak about the fact that Papyrus wasn't the most quiet roommate to have. He placed the skeleton next to you. 

''Is he asleep?'' you ask Papyrus who didn't have time to answer before his brother answered for him. 

''no, i'm just restin' my eyesockets,'' he said, still his eyes closed. 

''SANS! YOU MADE ME CARRY YOU HERE! YOU ARE A BAG OF LAZY BONES!'' Papyrus said, buckling the seatbelt for his brother. It seemed like he was angry at Sans, but you knew he wasn't. 

''well thought a great guy like you can quarantee a safe trip down here for me,'' he said and Papyrus let out an over exaggerated groan, taking a seat next to Frisk, who sat opposite to you. ''hey alph, undyne,'' he greeted the two in the front seats. The car started and Undyne hit the gas. Before you knew you were on your way to the airport. 

* * *

''Alphys, darling!'' Mettaton greeted. You had never met them in person, but you had seen him on tv many times when you watched Frisk and Papyru's favorite show which Mettaton himself hosted. ''Frisk, you look fantastic!'' he said to Frisk who went to hug the robot. He was in his more human like form now, which made you feel a little better. You had no idea how you could talk to a metal box without feeling at least a little weird. ''And Papy! Darling, you look absolutely stunning!'' he said to Papyrus who got flustered immediately. They hugged and you saw how uneasy Sans felt about it. He rolled his eyes at the robot, who walked to the shorter skeleton. ''Sans, I am glad you made it too,'' Mettaton said politely, extending his hand. Sans took it and shook it but you could see he did not enjoy it at all. Interesting. 

''And you must be !'' Mettaton walked to you with a smile. It wasn't warm like Toriel's, but still friendly. 

''Yeah. It's nice to meet you, Frisk has told me a lot about you,'' you said and Mettaton took the compliment. 

''Well of course they have! We did shine together back in the underground,'' he said and you almost heard Sans rolling his eyes. ''I am glad to have you with us,'' Mettaton turned to face everyone: ''Now, let us all enter the plane and our journey shall begin!'' you gulped, and thankfully Frisk took your hand because you were 90% sure you would've started running. 

Sans noticed you freezing and gave you a questioning look which you shook off bu just giving him a smile. It wasn't enough to convince the skeleton though, he was very determined to find out what was the reason behind your odd behaviour. 

''hey,  feeling alright?'' sans asked you as you walked through the VIP part of the terminal. ''i mean i hope you're not getting sick. it might be a terminal illness,'' he said now grinning at his own pun. By then, Frisk had ran to Papyrus and Mettaton, who were chatting or more like flirting with each other. 

''Alright, Sans,'' you started with a sigh, ''First of all, that was awful. Even for you,'' you gave a smirk to the skeleton who rolled their eyes and snorted. ''And I noticed you weren't alright either when Mettaton,'' you said with a teasing grin which he responded to, wanting to play along. 

''alright, kid. you tell what's bothering you and i'll tell what's botherin' me. deal?'' he asked, extending his bony hand for you. You thought about it a second as you walked beside him. Did you want to share your fear of flying with Sans? He didn't seem the kind to tell about it to anyone, but it was a serious secret. After a while of weighing the options you grabbed his hand. 

''Alright, bone boy. You first,'' you said and Sans rolled his eyes. ''Why don't you like Mettaton?'' 

''i know how he feels about my bro. and how paps feels about him,'' he shrugged. ''i just don't want paps to get hurt,'' he told you. ''mettaton isn't really the most reliable person. i just don't trust him that's all,'' 

''Well has he hurt Papyrus yet?'' you asked, glancing at Sans who shook his head. 

''nah. not yet at least,'' he said, staring at Mettaton in front of you two. 

''I think you should give them a chance. He might be a little narcissistic, but seems to care for Papyrus for real,'' you said, now looking at Sans, waiting for him to tear his eyes off the robot who now was holding Papyrus' hand. ''You are just wasting your time and nerves, it's like waiting for something that might never even happen,''

''yeah? and what if it does?'' sans asked with a bitter tone, now looking at you. 

''Well if it happens, Papyrus gets over it. That's life, Sans. People fall in love and sometimes they break up,'' you tell him. ''You can protect your brother from so many things but life isn't one of them,'' 

''damn i hate it when you're right,'' Sans sighed. 

''Yeah. That's one of the reasons I've never dated anyone. It never works out the way you want it to,'' you say, looking at Papyrus and Mettaton and maybe even envying them. Sans didn't say anything, even though he really wanted to. Instead he changed the subject.

''alright, redhair. your turn. spit it out,'' he grinned at you and it was your turn to roll your green eyes. 

''I might have a slight fear of flying,'' you told him, waiting for the laughter and jokes. 

''well that sucks,'' he just simply said. ''but you know what?'' 

''What?'' you asked, looking at him with questioning eyes. 

''i'll make sure nothing happens to you,'' his look made your cheeks feel hot and he seemed to notice it too, quickly adding: ''or anyone else,'' 

''Alright, sure,'' you exhaled, looking at the plane. You were supposed to get in next, but you weren't sure if you could. You weren't really the kind to show your emotions and even though you tried your best, Sans saw how terrified you are. He took your hand and when you looked at him he had a very assuring smile. 

''don't worry,'' he simply said and you nodded. ''i heard that the airplane industry is really taking off and reaching new heights,'' he grinned and you groaned. 

The sitting arrangements were simple. Frisk sat next to Papyrus, who sat next to Mettaton. Alphys and Undyne sat opposite to them and you sat on the seats next to them with Sans. He had let you to sit next to the aisle which was few feet wide. There was a large flat screen television, a minibar and a table full of snacks. 

 _''Flight 296 from Washington D.C. To Finland Helsinki-Vantaa airport taking off. I'm your flight captain Morgan Harris and I want to wish you a good flight,''_ the voice from the speaker said and you grabbed the armrest of your seat, biting your lip.

You felt how the jet's engine started. Soon the feeling of moving started and you shut your eyes tightly, feeling something taking your hand. It felt comforting, but not enough for you to open your eyes. There was a small bump and the feeling of movement was almost fully gone or you had just gotten used to it. You noticed you had held your breath so you exhaled, opening your eyes. 

''see, wasn't so bad,'' Sans said with a smile. You noticed he was the one holding your hand but then again, he was the only one sitting on your left side, who else did you think it would be? You nodded, leaning your head against the seat. He was right, it wasn't that bad. There was a slight pressure in your ears, but it was the same kind of you'd get in a rollercoaster or a really fast elevator. 

''Thanks,'' you said quietly, not knowing what else you should say. To be honest, you weren't sure if you could even speak. The take off seemed to have taken your voice. 

''don't mention it,'' he said, looking out of the small window. You noticed he hadn't moved his hand from covering yours and to be honest you didn't want him to. It made you feel safer. You closed your eyes again, this time feeling a little more relaxed.

* * *

 

Next time you opened your eyes everyone else seemed to be asleep. The lights of the jet were dimmed and the only bright light was the sign above the bathroom. You saw Mettaton resting his head against Papyrus' shoulder and Frisk sleeping against the armrest. You looked at Mettaton, wondering was he really sleeping or did he shut himself off or something. He was a robot after all. Undyne had her legs over the armrest on the third unoccupied seat while Alphys had cuddled next to her. You turned your head to your left, noticing Sans was still looking out of the small window. 

''can't sleep?'' he asked, still not turning his head to look at you. 

''Not really, you?'' he turned to look at you and smiled. It was a convincing smile but you saw there was something behind it. 

''it's too pretty to sleep past this,'' Sans said, nodding at the window. You looked past him through the small window of the plane. The sky was dark blue and there were few clouds here and there. Somewhere above the plane was the moon, you couldn't see it but it's shining got through the window. It gave Sans a whole new color. The dim light of the moon shined on Sans. You had always wondered how his skull and bones in general felt. They looked like normal bones, but it was interesting how they sticked together without any muscles or joints. Also the fact that he could blink and smile, it made you think if his skull was softer than it looked. Sans seemed to notice your staring and you blinked few times, shaking your head. 

''Yeah.. It is really pretty,'' you agreed, thanking the darkness. It hid the light shade of pink which made it's way up to your cheeks. ''Do you think we'll be there soon?'' you asked, looking around for a clock. 

''it's around 1 so we'll land in few hours. you still have time to catch some sleep,'' he said, clearly implying that you looked tired and that you were. You didn't realise how tiring stressing out about the flight was. 

''Yeah.. I guess I should do that then,'' you said, wanting to ask the skeleton if everything was okay. Problem was, you didn't know where you two were. Sure, you had made up and he comforted you today, helped you to get over your fear, but you didn't know how he really felt about you. Did he do all this just because he didn't want to cause any troubles. Or maybe he did this because his brother told him to get along. Until you knew what his attitude towards you was, you didn't want to interfere in his life too much.

''sleep tight, cherry,'' he said with a smirk. You wanted to question the choose of a weird nickname but you reconned it was better not to.

''Night, Bone boy,'' you said and he chuckled. You closed your eyes, letting the jet's engine's silent burr to drift you to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: M/M relationship, but I suppose it shouldn't even be a warning because it is O K. Right?


	9. Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive to your destination and have a wonderful dinner with all your friend.  
> You also get a guest into your hotel room.  
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I don't know if there will be a chapter tomorrow since I'm planning on to go to my friend's place.

''This is the captain speaking. We are soon landing in Helsinki-Vantaa airport, please stay on your seats and buckle up your seatbelts,'' the pilot informed. By then everyone was wide awake and the excitement was nearly touchable. Undyne had ha hard time staying on her seat and Alphys had to nearly hold her down. Everyone was pretty eager to get out of the plane, including you. Your empty stomach wasn't really happy with the feeling of landing either. When you got out of the plane you felt a small disappointment when there wasn't as much snow as you had hoped. Alphys promised Frisk there'd be more of it where the hotel was. You felt relieved. 

''We will travel with a vehicle they prepared just for me!'' Mattaton chimed, following the men who carried your luggage to a giant tourbus with his face on it's side. It was needless to say that the tourbus was glamorous and Mettaton knew it. 

''WOWIE METTATON! I HAVE NEVER SEEN SO BEAUTIFUL BUS!'' Papyrus said, holding his palms on his cheekbones in awe. Mettaton nearly sucked the compliment in, starting to talk how hard it was to pose for the picture. Sans seemed to be annoyed by it so you decided to distract him. 

''You know, my fear of planes has taken off,'' you said, earning a chuckle from him. Mission accomplished. Then there was Papyrus behind you, who reacted in a total opposite way. 

''NO! LARGER HUMAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS!'' he cried in despair. 

''i'm sorry. my brother has broken his funny bone,'' he said and you nearly broke in laughter but managet to keep it in. 

''I'm sure you can still be humerus for the both of you,'' you said and Sans elbowed you playfully. 

''Make no bones about it,'' he said, grinning. By now everyone else but Frisk were pretty annoyed with your puns.

''Can you guys get a room? That way we won't have to listen to those awful jokes,'' Undyne groaned. It made you smile even more and by now Sans was howling in laughter. 

The tourbus was very neat. The seats were made out of light leather and the shelfs and walls dark polished oak. There were Mettaton posters here and there, and a very big bouquet on the table of a cozy little booth. Like the private jet, the bus had a minibar full of snacks and alcohol free drinks which Papyrus and Frisk attacked immediately. You took a seat in the booth with Alphys and Undyne while Mettaton went to talk to the driver and Sans informed he'd rest his eye sockets in the bunkbed he'd found. 

''So,, darling, tell me about yourself,'' Mettaton urged, joining you in the booth, sitting next to you. You got a better chance to observe him now that he was closer. It was amazing how Alphys had built this entertaining robot. His hair seemed to be as real as yours, his face was flawless, not to speak about his legs. You knew many girls would kill to have legs as impressive as his. 

''Well uh.. There's not much to know,'' you tell him, shying out a little. He  clicked his tongue like a mother who were upbraiding her child. 

''Oh, honey. Everyone has something worth knowing. I want to know about your interests, desires, dreams,'' he said, and you felt a little uneasy. No one had never asked those things from you. 

''Well I uh.. I really love playing guitar,'' you tell him and he gasps dramatically. 

''Oh! We have to hear you play, darling!'' he said and you glanced at Undyne and Alphys who were playing along.

''I didn't know you could play, nerd! I want to hear!'' Undyne said, slamming her fist against the table.

''Yeah well my guitar broke,'' you said with a shrug. Mettaton nodded, but you could tell he wasn't done yet. The subject changed from you back to him fast which wasn't really amusing considering how full of himself this robot was but I guess he had a right to, he was the brightest star of the Underground and now the surface too. You knew Mettaton would bring the subject back but what you didn't know whas that Sans had been listening to your conversation with the entertaining robot while laying in the top bunk. 

Sans had been thinking about you a lot lately since he didn't know how he felt about you. Sure everyone trusted you, you hadn't hurt anyone and Frisk seemed to like you a lot. Still there was something off about you. Sans had asked Toriel about your past and according to her you didn't like sharing stories of your childhood. Nobody didn't even know your last name. Still, Toriel wouldn't have trusted you with Frisk if you were a threat. She might be old lady, but stupid she wasn't. Sans turned on his other side and sighed. He wished he could just sleep, maybe the lack of resting got him so paranoid. He closed is eyes with another sigh and let the engine of the bus to fill his mind. It was steady and firm, something like that was easy to focus on. He started counting the times the bus turned and soon he was happily asleep. 

''Uncle-Sans!'' Frisk jumped on Sans' stomach with a giggle and the skeleton opened his eyes lazily. ''We're there!'' Frisk announced and Sans got up to sit. 

''that's cool, kid. where's everybody else?'' he asked, mostly talking about his brother. 

''They are right outside. Papyrus told me to come and wake you up,'' the kid said and Sans ruffled their hair. 

''alright, i'm up,'' he said, dropping down from the upper bed onto the floor of the tourbus. Sans and Frisk walked outside, where you were, talking with Mettaton and Papyrus. Sans saw how you glanced at him and rose his brow, tucking his hands inside the pockets of his blue hoodie. Things got more suspicious when You walked to him, constantly looking over your shoulder. ''what's up?'' Sans asked, when you had reached him. 

''I uh.. Mettaton and Paps asked me to talk to you about something,'' you said and immediately noticed how Sans squinted his eyes, glaring at Mettaton, who immediately looked away. ''It's nothing that serious!'' you said. ''I mean I guess it's a little serious,''

''stop ramblin' cherry,'' Sans urged. ''what's goin' on?''

''Well... They want to share a room together.. But won't if you're not okay with it,'' you said, glancing at the two loverbirds over your shoulder. 

''what? like hell they will,'' Sans nearly snapped, remembering Frisk was still standing beside him. He looked at the kid, who was clearly confused about everything. ''hey, frisk. why don't you go and see if undyne alnd alphys got the rooms for us already, k?'' he said and without words Frisk left to seek the two. They knew when adults needed to talk privately and respected it. 

''Look, Sans, I know you don't trust Mettaton, but acting like this proves that you don't trust your brother either,'' you said, turning to face the skeleton. He sighed, knowing you were right. Papyrus was adult, and no matter how much Sans hated it, his brother liked the damn robot. ''I'll buy you a drink if you let them to share a room, okay?''

''fine, but i'm gonna need a lot more than just one drink to cope with this,'' Sans murmured, pulling his hood over his head. It was snowing again, and not like back home. These flakes danced in the air lightly and when they hit the ground they didn't melt. They mixed with each other, forming a beautiful white carpet on the ground. ''can we go inside now? it's freezing,''

''I thought the cold went right through you,'' you smirked and he rolled his eyes. He tried not to laugh but you could swear you heard him chuckle a while later. Mettaton led you all into the hotel. You'd first put all your stuff in your rooms and then there'd be a dinner which Mettaton is fully paying. Frisk and you shared a suite which had two cozy and separated rooms. Mettaton and Papyrus would share a room, so would Undyne and Alphys. You did feel sorry for Sans, you knew Papyrus and Mettaton deserved some privacy, but now Sans would be all alone. He had always been with his brother, you didn't want him to feel bad. And it looked like you weren't the only one thinking about it.

''Do you think Uncle Sans could sleep on the couch?'' Frisk asked, hopping onto the comfortable looking couch. ''It's a lot more comfy than most places he sleeps,'' they told you and you rose your brows.

''What kind of places does he sleep then?'' you asked, crossing your arms. Frisk giggled. 

''One time, when I ran from Undyne, he had fallen asleep on his hot dog stand,'' they told you and you let out a giggle too. You could totally imagine the situation. ''Do you think he'd want to sleep here?'' the kid asked, tilting their head like a little puppy. You sat next to them, ruffling their brown hair. 

''Well that you have to ask him,'' you say and glance at the clock. ''Well we need to go now. We don't want to miss the dinner do we?'' 

''I'm STARVING!'' Frisk hopped off the couch and ran to the door. 

* * *

 

The restaurant was fancy, you hadn't been into one of those for a long time and you couldn't be happier to be in one with your friends. The restaurant had monster food which you reckoned was organized just for Mettaton's visit and it was delicious. Of course it was nothing compared to Toriel's cookings, but it was still one of the best meals you had had in years. You had fun listening to your friends' conversations. Alphys and Mettaton told about the times Alphys build Mettaton's body, Undyne told about the first time she met Papyrus. Apparently he had stood outside Undyne's house through a night just to get her to train him. Somehow that didn't amuse you at all. 

After the dinner everyone agreed to go to the bar. You declined the invitation politely because it was already past Frisk's bedtime and you couldn't leave them alone. Everyone understood and you were free to take the tired kid to your hotel room. 

''But I'm not tired,'' they still resisted when you had helped them in their pj's and tucked them in their bed. ''I really want to stay up please,'' they muttered, clearly struggling with keeping their eyes open. You were sitting on the side of the massive bed, stroking Frisk's hair. 

''I know, kid,'' you said with a chuckle. ''But tomorrow's a whole new day and if you sleep now, you'll have a lot energy to explore and play,'' you told them, repeating words your mother used to tell you almost every night. You surely weren't the easiest child to cope with but somehow she always found a way. Frisk nodded, closing their eyes. You stayed in the room for few minutes, making sure they had fallen asleep for sure before leaving. 

''you know how to handle kids,'' a familiar voice nearly startled you, when you had turned your back to close the door as silently as possible. You turned around to see Sans sitting on the couch a bottle of what looked like beer in his bony hands. 

''Jesus, Sans.. You nearly scared the living hell out of me,'' you said with an exhale, holding your hand on your chest to calm your racing heart. 

''sorry,'' he said, sipping the beer. 

''I you accepted Frisk's invitation to crash on our couch?'' you asked and he nodded. 

''yeah. i got tired of seeing mettaton flirting with my brother so i thought it was best for me to leave,'' he said with a shrug before taking another sip. ''i hope this is okay,'' he glanced at you carefully and you couldn't help but smile. 

''Yeah of course, anything to help you to accept those two,'' you said and the skeleton rolled his eyes. He pulled another bottle of beer from his hoodie's pocket and handed it to you. 

''i know you don't like to take even a little when frisk's around but you deserve a break too,'' he said when he saw you hesitating. It was true, you wanted to be there for the kid in case something happened and drinking in general wasn't really your thing. Sure you enjoyed taking one or two every now and then but that was it. 

''Yeah sure, why not,'' you said, sitting next to Sans who had a proud grin. ''What's so funny?'' you asked, rising your brow and he shrugged. 

''you seem so uptight all the time. i didn't think you'd even consider relaxing,'' he said. 

''Well I've never really had time to relax,'' you tell him, using your keys to open the cap of the bottle. You sipped the beer, with a shrug. ''You seem to be relaxing too much in other people's eyes,'' you pointed out and Sans chuckled. 

''yeah. i'm the best at doing absolutely nothing,'' he snickered before drinking the rest of his beer. 

''I know you let everyone to believe that,'' you say and he looked at you curiously. ''But I'm not buying it,'' 

''yeah? and why is that?'' he asked, leaning closer to you, his arm resting on the back of the couch. He had a teasing smile on his face and you knew he had taken one or two more than he let you believe so you decided to play along and leaned closer like him. Your face was only few inches from his, and you could feel his warm breath on your lips. If the moment hadn't been so intensive you would've probably wondered how a skeleton was able to breathe but right now you focused on keeping your poker face. 

''There's a lot more going on in that skull of yours than you let on,'' you smiled slyly, stroking the side of his skull. It was a perfect opportunity to feel how his skull felt like and you were going to take it. The contact caused a reaction in the skeleton you did not see coming. Sans had his eyes closed and it seemed like he was asleep, snoring quietly even. You kept your laughtrer inside, setting the beer bottle onto the coffee table in front of the couch. After that you helped the skeleton to lay down on the couch and pulled a satine blanket to cover him from the cold. You knew he didn't really feel coldess, but it's the thought that counts, right? After that you drank the rest of your beer before disposing the bottles into the trash. It had been a long night and you really needed the sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight usage of alcohol.  
> :)


	10. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn something about monsters' sexual behaviour,  
> and get a call from Toriel who tells you some exciting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in the end notes!  
> Thank you for reading so far <3

Sans slept surprisingly well on the couch of you and Frisk's hotel room. He didn't see dreams, just slept heavily. It had been a while since he slept a whole night without waking up. When he opened his eyes, it took a moment to remember the happenings of the night before and as soon as he remembered your face, just inches from his he groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. How could he act like that? Sure he had taken one to two drinks more than he should've but it was the only way he survived the night without hitting the stupid robot. Once the light shade of blue had faded from his cheekbones he dared to remove the blanket and look around. It seemed like you and Frisk had left already. Sans got up to sit, immediately feeling huge pressure in his head. Great, hangover was the last thing he wanted. There was a note on the table and he took it, admiring the handwriting on it. 

_Morning, Bone boy. We didn't want to wake you up so we left to get some breakfast with others._

_There's something on the table to ease the pain in that skull of yours._

_Hopefully you're feeling well enough to join us for the breakfast._

_-Cherry_

She had left two painkillers on the table along with a glass of water with a note that said  _drink me!_ He took the pills gracefully and drank the water. They affected fast, and about twenty minutes later the headache was just a distant memory. The skeleton got up from the couch, still looking at the note. You had used the nickname he had given to you. He folded into his hoodie's pocket before leaving to meet everyone in the restaurant which was in the same floor as the reception. Everyone had already their plates full of different kinds of foods from eggs to chocolate pie. 

''Good morning, Sans,'' Mettaton greeted politely and Sans nodded at the robot, govong them a lazy grin. It was for his brother, not the robot. Papyrus noticed Sans's change of behaviour towards Mettaton too and he couldn't be happier. Many years it had been just the two of them and he had been more than scared when he found out his feelings for Mettaton. How would Sans react? Would he feel threatened? That's why he didn't tell Sans at first, Papyrus tried to hide it for as long as he could. 

''mornin' bro,'' Sans said, smiling at Papyrus who responded with a cheery smile. 

''GOOD MORNING SANS! GOOD TO SEE A LAZYBONES LIKE YOU FINALLY GOT UP!'' he said, and Frisk giggled. 

''yeah well, what can you say?'' Sans shrugged. ''i guess i got tired of sleeping,'' he winked at Frisk who bursted out into more laughter. 

''Yeah and we're tired of those bad jokes. Can we please continue eating?'' Undyne asked, not waiting for permission to finish her croissant. Sans sat between you and his brother reaching for a bread. 

''Slept well?'' you asked, noticing how much cheerier he seemed than he usually did. He nodded. 

''yeah, that couch sure is comfy,'' he smirked and you rolled your eyes. ''and uh.. thanks for the painkillers. they really did the thing,'' he winked playfully, taking a bite of his bread. 

''No problem,'' you said, sipping your orange juice before turning to Frisk who sat on your other side. ''After this we'll go see Santa's reindeer,'' you told them and their eyes started to sparkle. 

''Do I get to see Rudolf?'' they asked in awe and you nodded with a smile. 

''I bet they'll even let you on a sleigh ride,'' 

''DO WE ALL GET ONE OF THOSE? THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ALWAYS WANTED TO EXPERIENCE THE SLEIGH RIDE! I CAN ALMOST FEEL THE WIND ON MY SKIN!'' Papyrus said excitedly, nearly jumping up. 

''Oh,Papy, darling!'' Mettaton chimed. ''I'll make sure you get to ride what ever you like!'' he said and you nearly choked in your juice, really hoping Mettaton hadn't realised what he had just said. Or anyone else either. Glancing at Sans you saw he had caught what the robot had just said. His expression was blank, the white pinpricks of his eyes were replaced with blackness, much like at Frisk's birthday party. You knew he would do something he'd regret later if you wouldn't act. You grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room. 

''Pull yourself together, Sans!'' you said, smacking him on the cheek lightly. You hadn't realised his cheekbone was so hard and ended up yelping in the sudden pain. 

''what the heck, ? you out of your mins or somethin'?'' Sans snapped out of his.. well state.. and took your palm in his. ''i ain't a punching back and even a dummy would realise that if you hit a skeleton, you get hurt,'' he said, now lecturing you like a mother would lecture her child. 

''Well I am sorry for stopping you from ripping Mettaton's arms out of his body!'' you hissed and he looked at you in confusion. 

''that obvious?'' he asked, glancing at you quickly before turning his white pinprick eyes back on your palm. 

''Well duh,'' you rolled your eyes. ''So am I going to live?'' you asked, nodding towards the palm he was examinating. 

''looks like it,'' Sans chuckled. ''do you know what kind of tree grows in your hand?'' he looked at you. You shook your head, waiting for him to continue. ''a palm tree,'' 

''Yeah. Those who plant trees be-leaf in the future, right?'' you shot back and Sans broke into laughter. ''You know I never realised how funny puns are,'' you tell him and he looked at you in confusion. 

''yeah, i don't get why people hate puns,'' 

''Well I guess they are laughtose intolerant,'' 

* * *

 

''Undyne look! It's Santa!'' Frisk jumped up and down in the snow, pointing at the pen where the reindeer were held. There was a man with white beard dressed in red feeding them. You had to give it to the actor, he sure looked like a Santa. 

''CAN WE GO SEE THE REINDEER NOW!?'' Papyrus asked excitedly. Mettaton and Alphys had to leave for a meeting about the Christmas special. Mettaton wanted Alphys there because she had a vision about the lighting and according to Mettaton, it was unecessary to have her there. 

''Yeah, but be careful. They might get scared if you run there aimlessly,'' you tell the two and they ran, very carefully though, to the pen to talk to Santa and see the reindeer. Undyne stayed with you two, trying to stay warm by hopping and rubbing her hands together. It was very cold. According to the thermometer it was about -24 in Celsius which was about -13 in Farenheit. You had dressed as warmly as you could, but couldn't fight the cold. Sans in the other had didn't seem to have any problems. In fact he was doing his fourth snow angel, meaning napping in the snow, moving his hands and legs while 'resting his eyes' 

''How about we go and get some hot chocolate?'' Undyne asked. ''I saw a really nice coffee shop on our way here,'' she told you and you smiled thankfully. The Hotel  had a nice location. There weren't any big roads nearby, just the one leading there and a Christmas village theme park where you were in now. Needless to say, it did get your Christmas spirit up higher than it had ever been. ''Man I'm so glad Frisk's enjoying this place!'' Undyne said after you had sat down with your hot chocolates. The coffee shop was very cozy with a fireplace and very colorfully decorated christmas tree.

''Me too. This place is amazing,'' you said, looking around yourself. 

''Tell me about it. Alphys loves it too and our suite! It's so great! Big bed and everything,'' she hyped and you rose your brows at her. ''What? It's just a big plus,'' she exclaimed with red cheeks. You rolled your eyes, sipping your hot chocolate. Man.. It was like heaven in your mouth. The flavors were in balance, there was some cinnamon in it, you could tell. 

''You don't need to tell me about the birds and the bees. I'm a big girl, you know,'' you giggle at her after her cheeks had turned back into the light shade of blue her scales naturally were. 

''Oh, so Toriel has told you about... Uh.. How monsters do it?'' 

''Wait, I thought they did it just like humans,'' you say, now leaning closer in confusion. Undyne broke into laughter. 

''We don't even have the right equipments for that!'' she laughed. 

''Huh..'' you said, sipping some of the hot chocolate again. ''I had never really thought about it,'' you admitted. ''So how does it work?'' 

''Hey! It was enough for me to tell about it to Papyrus,'' Undyne refused, shaking her head. 

''What? You gave Papyrus the 'speech?' Why didn't Sans?'' you ask, tilting your head a little. 

''He said Paps wouldn't need the knowledge,'' Undyne shrugged. ''But we all know what's up with him and Mettaton so I thought it would be good if someone told that stuff him,'' 

''Wow. You are a good friend,'' you tell her and she grinned. 

''And Sans is overprotective,'' she pointed out and you couldn't help but agree so you nodded. You felt your phone's buzzing in your pocket and reached for it.

 _''My child! I hope your flight went well!''_  Toriel greeted just a second after you had placed the phone on your ear. 

''The flight went well, Frisk is missing you,'' you tell her with a smile. ''How's everything back home?'' 

 _''Well.. I might have taken the opportunity to invite Asgore to.. Well settle everything,''_ she said and you could tell what she meant. 

''Oh my God Toriel that is great!'' you nearly screamed, gaining a confused look from Undyne. ''You have to tell me everything,'' 

 _''Of course but when you get back. I just wanted to call to see you reached your destination safely,''_ Toriel giggled.  _''I will call you later, I have few meetings soon so I have to go but be safe and dress warmly,''_

''Sure thing, Tori,'' you said. ''Talk to you later,'' and with that the call ended. 

''What's up with Toriel?'' Undyne asked and you had a huge smile on your lips. 

''I think she and Asgore got back together again,'' you said, and Undyne nearly choked in her hot chocolate. 

''WAIT WHAT! THAT'S AWESOME!'' Undyne yelled, slamming the hot chocolate cup on the table. You thanked the heavens it was empty because there'd be hot chocolate everywhere if it wasn't. ''WE NEED TO TELL EVERYONE!'' she quickly grabbed your wrist, pulling you out in the cold. She beamed about the news to everyone and you could tell it was a big deal to her. She left to tell the news to Alphys so you decided to stay with Frisk, Sans and Papyrus. 

''so is my invitation still in effect or was it just a one night thing?'' Sans teased you. You were leaning against the wooden fence keeping the reindeer from running around aimlessly. The Santa had let Frisk and Papyrus to pet the reindeer and soon they'd get in a slegh ride. It was very amusing to you how Frisk wasn't cold, it was freezing but still they kept asking guestions from Santa who replied patiently to both their and Papyrus' guestions. 

''Why wouldn't it be?'' you asked, turning to look at the skeleton. A light color of blue creeped on his cheek bones and at first you tought it was caused bu the cold weather but then you remembered what happened last night and realised it was a blush. Sans had a blue blush, how adorable. ''Oh.. Well you had had one or two too many, don't worry. I won't bring it up if you won't,'' you said and Sans chuckled nervously. 

''yeah.. okay,'' he sighed finally, looking at Frisk and Papyrus again. ''thanks for letting me stay though.. i don't really like being.. alone,'' he murmured, not looking at you. 

''I get it.. Don't worry,'' you said, tapping the wooden fence with your hands. The cold got through the mittens Toriel had made for you so you had to move your fingers and hands constantly to keep them warm. There was a silence between you two but it wasn't awkward. Neither of you had the feeling to fill the silence so you kept quiet and followed Papyrus and Frisk inside the pen. It was getting dark again because in the North sun came up only for few hours during the winter. It didn't make the scenery any less beautiful. There were Christmas lights and snow and ice lanterns here and there to light up the streets of the small village. The sky was wide open, leaving the stars and the moon to shine light from above. It really was nearly magical and if you weren't freezing, you would've just stood there for hours just to admire the view. 

After a while of convincing you managed to get Frisk and Papyrus to come inside for a dinner with you and Sans. Undyne had left earlier to meet up with Alphys who was still helping Mettaton at the studio. It was 23rd of December, and unlike in America, Christmas was celebrated on the 24th in Finland so Mettaton would shoot his show tomorrow and it would be aired the same day in Finland and the next day in America. 

''I heard that in Finland Santa visits every family!'' Frisk chimed happily when you were tucking them into their bed. ''Do you think he'll visit us too tomorrow?'' they asked with sparkilng eyes. 

''I bet he will. You have been a good kid so he has no reason not to,'' you said with a smile. It took a while for them to fall asleep. Sans was napping on the couch so you decided to take a shower. 

* * *

You looked at your reflection from the mirror. You had dropped your towel to see yourself fully. The water had washed the makeup from your face so your freckles were now clealry visible. Your body as well had always been something you dispiced, for a reason or another. You looked at yourself, your body, your freckles, your tattoo.. It all was less disgusting to you. Then you looked down at your stomach, running your fingers on the long scar. There was another on your right shoulder and if you had turned around, you'd be looking at several long cutting scars. Those were the reason you always wore shirt that covered everything from curious eyes. You saw something behind you from the Mirror, immediately picking up the towel to cover your body. 

''Sans what the hell!?'' 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Sexual talk,  
> Nudity
> 
> :)


	11. Bourbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans surely feels the sins crawling on his back after he sees your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I'm not dead. I went to meet the family of my fiancé so I had to leave for a few days.  
> I'm sorry the chapter is so short but I'm super tired. Thank you for reading though <3  
> Also, thank you for correcting my mistake in the last chapter. It's fixed now! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment. Every comment brightens up my days! 
> 
> Warnings in the end notes!

''Sans what the fuck?!'' You repeat, holding the towel in front of your chest to cover your body. Sans stood in the doorway, staring at you in panic, not knowing what to say. ''Why the hell are you peeking while I was at shower!?'' you ask, now with a serious angry tone. 

''i uh.. i didn't i mean i didn't mean to,'' Sans stuttered, taking a step back. 

''So you accidentally just peeked? You perv!'' You shut the door between you two and leaned against it, silidng down to sit on the tile floor of the bathroom and covered your face with your hands. Great, awesome. He saw everything. Surely he'll never even speak to you again, just when you had started to get along. You don't know how long you sat there but you didn't want to get up. You didn't want to face that skeleton. He'd never look at you the same way. 

And you were right. Sans wouldn't. As you were sitting on the floor of the bathroom, he was sitting on the other side of the door, just like you. He really didn't mean to peak. You had accidentally left the door of the bathroom ajar and he had seen movement from the corner of his eye(socket) and innocently turned his head where he saw movement. That's when he saw those scars. He couldn't tear his eye(sockets) off, even if he wanted to. The scars had surprised him and his eyes just locked in them. Now he knew he had upsetted you, but he also knew something nobody else knew about you. Knowledge adds the pain, he realised now what that meant. He couldn't stop imagining the horrible ways those scars could've been made. How did you get wounds that would leave scars like that? There were at least five, maybe even more long, obviously deep scars ruining the creamy white skin of your back. He couldn't even imagine the pain you had suffered when they were made. Sans shut his eyes, breathing heavily. 

''i'm sorry,'' he muttered, knowing you could hear him. ''i.. i really am,'' there was no reply. This reminded him of the day you had appeared behind his door. He had a brilliant idea and knocked the door. He waited patiently, knowing you couldn't resist, not even when you were mad. 

''Who's there?'' you asked, sighing. 

''chicken,'' 

''Chicken who?'' 

''just chicken to see who's there,'' he waited. He knew you wouldn't laugh. He didn't recall hearing you ever laugh, that's why he was so determined to make you laugh, it was a challenge and even though you never did laugh, you'd always shoot a great joke back or give some hilarious comment. This time it didn't happen. Sans sighed, shaking his head. "I'm such an egghead-I really clucked up," he said. Then there was a sound he had never heard. Did you just.. did you just laugh? 

''Sans.. No matter how badly you screw up, you always manage to crack me up,'' you said between your laughters, which turned into sobs eventually. Soon there was a click and the skeleton got up and twisted the doorknob carefully. You had unlocked the door for him so he took it as a permission to enter. You were still sitting on the tile floor, this time leaning against the wall opposite to the door, sobbing quietly. Now Sans didn't know how to act in these situations but he knew jokes wouldn't with this situation. He sat next to you, not knowing what to say. 

''i have never heard you laugh,'' he mentioned after few minutes. You let out a little chuckle mixed with a sob, not even you were sure which one it was supposed to be. 

''I uh.. I'm really bad at opening up to uh.. men,'' you admitted with a sniffle. Sans nodded.

''shitty past?'' he asked, now glancing at you. 

''Shitty past,'' you said with a slight nod. ''I'm not the kind of girl to tell everything to every stranger... Or even a friend,'' you told him and to your surprise he raised his hand, rubbing your shoulder gently, clearly trying to comfort you,

''You don't need to,'' he said. 

* * *

 

The scenario played in your head over and over as you sat in the plane. After that you both went to sleep and Sans never brought the subject up. Without asking you also knew he wouldn't tell anyone, which you were thankful for. You glanced at sleeping Frisk on the seat next to you. Sans was sitting next to Alphys, facing Mettaton and his brother which you knew was very had thing for him to do without constantly glaring at the robot. What you also knew was that you needed some space from the skeleton, whether you liked it or not. 

The Christmas eve was great. You had eaten different kinds of foods, sang traditional Finnish songs and even gotten few presents from your friends. Frisk and Papyrus were eager to see the Santa and even Sans had sat on the lap of the jolly man. Even though you had a lot of fun, the events of the night before stomped on you heavily, causing you to be anxious, quiet and even little distant. You got lucky because nobody else but Sans seemed to notice. Sans in the other hand felt like he had just killed a puppy. He wanted to keep apologizing, but didn't know how. He didn't want to hurt you any more, he didn't want to cause you any more suffer. That's why he had taken some distance too. 

You had called Toriel before getting in the plane, telling her the time you'd arrive home. She promised there'd be lots of food waiting for you but really all you needed was.. well you didn't know. You really wanted to talk to Sans again, crack some awful puns and hear his laughter. You would laugh internally yourself too and responded his joke with even worse one. Papyrus would groan in despair and Mettaton would comfort him which would irritate Sans and you'd have to distract him with more jokes. You really wanted that but you didn't know if he wanted to talk to you or if he should. You had seen the look he gave you the next morning. It was full of pity, just like the looks on those social workers after.. Agter you had gotten the marks you were carrying on your skin forever. 9 hour busride and 8 hour flight without talking to Sans made you feel awful, you couldn't deny it. And next there'd be 3 hour ride in a car with everyone.. You sighed and closed your eyes. 

_Cut, wielding pain, scream. That repeated over and over again, until you had gotten so used to the pain you didn't even scream anymore. You didn't have what they wanted, you couldn't betray your mother either. You knew she would never forgive you if you did._

_Dark, almost black irises were now staring at you with a wicked sparkle in them as the blade sank into your stomach. You refused again, biting your lip so hard you tasted blood in your mouth. You were tied up, hanging from the ceiling a rusty chain tightly around your wrists. Even  though there were only about ten inches between your feet and the floor, your weight on your wrists made every second even more painful._

_''Where did she hide it?''_

* * *

 

You woke up in your bed. The dream felt a lot shorter than it was in reality. There were no sounds coming from the other side of the door of your room which meant everyone else was already asleep. Someone had carried you in your bed and it wasn't hard to figure out who. You rolled on your side, reaching for your phone. It was 12:32 am. Still you knew he'd be awake. 

You:  **Hi.. You still up?**

Sans: a **lways. you okay?**

You:  **No. I owe you the drink.. Wanna take it now?**

Sans:  **alright. i'll be in front of your driveway in 10**

Getting up to sit you prepared mentally to put yourself ready but your phone buzzed once more. You unlocked your phone and couldn't help the frown on your lips as you read the latest message. 

Sans:  **don't bother putting on any makeup. there's no need.**

He had seen your freckles and clearly he didn't want to be lied at. You decided to obey him and just put on a college shirt and black jeans. It had been about 10 minutes when you were ready so you left your room quietly, putting your shoes on. 

''right on time,'' Sans smirked as you closed the door as silently as possible. His low voice managed to startle you a little which made him smile even more. ''i was surprised you texted me. thought you'd sleep through the whole night,'' he told you and you shrugged. 

''Thanks for.. Carrying me,'' you muttered, not looking at him. 

''don't mention it,'' he said, waving his hand lazily before putting it back into the pocket of his hoodie. 

''So any idea were we'll be going?'' you asked and he nods, reaching out his hand. You looked at it with questionable eyes. 

''you have to take my hand to get there,'' he explains and you could hear the seriousness in his voice. You nodded and clasped your fingers in between his phalanges. It was a lot more comfortable than you thought. His bones weren't even closely as hard and solid as they looked like. He pulled you closer without hesitating, leaning in to whisper something into your ear huskily. ''close your eyes,'' he advised and you did as you were told, feeling the blush making it's way on your cheeks. There was a snap which sounded like it came from Sans' fingers and you had the same feeling in your gut as in the plane when it took off. For a second you felt like you were thrown into the air. ''alright, open them,'' 

''What the hell was that.. And where the hell are we?'' you asked, looking around yourself. It was a small basement-looking room totally emptied if you count out a single shelf and an old and musty looking couch. There was a lighter spot on the floor in the furthest corner of the room, so you concluded there was some big object on that very spot. 

''this is my old research lab,'' Sans told you, walking to the shelf and taking a bottle what looked like Bourbon. ''grillby's is already closed so i thought this was the second best option,'' he said. You nodded, suddenly realising something huge. 

''We're.. Underground?'' you asked, taking a step closer. He nodded, opening the bottle and taking a long sip. ''I thought some monsters stayed here,'' 

''they did, but i keep the door locked. If someone manages to gind it, they'd need to find a key to open it,'' he explained, nodding a t the couch. You took a seat and he sat next to you, offering you the bottle. You took it and poured some of the sweet liquid down your throat. ''it's from -46,'' he told you. 

''Year?'' you ask and he nods with a smug smile. ''Wow,'' 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Violence,  
> alcohol  
> :)


	12. Chip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Sans something about your past under alcohol's effect.   
> Sans takes a look at your soul...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than what you're used to but I have meeting today and didn't want to put everything in this chapter. Hope you still like it <3
> 
> Warnings in the end of the chapter.
> 
> -Salla

''so,'' Sans started as you took another sip from the bottle. ''listen you don't have to tell anything you don't want to, alright?'' he looked at you with the white pinpricks of his. For some reason you nodded, you blamed the alcohol for it. ''alright, your parents?'' 

''My dad left us when I was just a kid. It was just me and mom after that,'' you tell him, leaning against the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling. It was strange to think that you were underground, hundreds of layers in between you and fresh air. How did the monsters manage to live there for so long. 

''what did your mom do for a living?'' he asked and you took another sip. You knew he brought you there just to get some answers and the alcohol was just miking it easier to make you talk. 

''I don't really even know,'' you said with a chuckle. ''Does it matter? She fed me and her and gave me a chance to be a child,'' another sip, it really made telling everything easier. ''One day, when I was like.. Sixteen she came home and told me to run,'' you looked at the skeleton with blank eyes. ''Before that she gave me a microchip and told me to keep it safe. Before I had a chance to escape there was a knock on the door and mom hid me under the floor, we had this awesome hiding place there because the planks were loose. I hid there to surprise my mom.. This time I hid there to keep myself alive,'' you paused to drink the last drops of the bourbon. Sans was speechless, he just stared at you without any facial expressions. ''So.. I hid there, and these five men come in, asking where it is. I knew they were talking about the chip now. My mom told them she had hidden it and they'd never find it. That uh.. That was when one of the men just.. Pulled a gun and.. shot her on her throat,'' you were speaking with a steady voice, without any emotion. It took everything you had to keep your voice from shaking. ''She.. she fell on the floor, coughing blood.. It dripped through the gaps of the floorboards. It took minutes until she died and the men left.. When I started cleaning everything up to.. To bury her I found a passport with my picture in her pocket. She had planned to send me somewhere, probably with the chip so I did so,'' there was a long silence. 

''..so your name isn't really ?'' Sans asked, glancing at you. You shook your head. 

''My old name is Madison Stills.. But that girl is long gone,'' you tell him and he nods slightly. He had not expected that and if he had known your story, he would've not asked. He couldn't even imagine how painful remembering all that was and now felt bad for even asking. Curiosity killed the cat.. ''Wow I'm such a party pooper aren't I?'' you chuckled and stared at the ceiling again. Sans looked at you with confusion. How did you even manage to do anything? The resets got him in so bad state he barely managed to remember what day it was. You had moved on and grown up without anyone to look after you. 

''where is it?'' he asked now and you grinned, not looking at him and tapped on your left arm's shoulder. It was covered with tattoos so it took a moment for the skeleton to understand what you meant. ''you hid it under your skin?'' you nodded with a giggle. 

''Yeah.. I knew they'd find me eventually so I hid it somewhere they wouldn't think to even look. It left a pretty bad mark so I needed to cover it up. Hence the tattoos. 

''smart,'' it was all the skeleton managed to say. He didn't know what to say or do. Clearly you were in a worse state than you let on. He looked at you, this time looking at your soul for the first time. He had avoided looking at it mainly because it was private and he wouldn't want anyone peaking at his own soul. Now he really wanted to see how bad you felt, he wanted to understand. 

Your soul had three main traits. Bravery, kindness and dedication. Orange, bright green and light pink. It would've been like a tiny rainbow but the black cracks on the surface of the soul dimmed the colors, sucking them in. It seemed like the cracks got bigger every second. It worried the skeleton, why did such a beautiful soul have to have cracks like that? Why did you have to gro through all that? It wasn't fair it just wasn't. 

''You know my eyes are up here, right?'' you said with a giggle. Damn the alcohol. See this is why you didn't drink, it got you all giggly and maybe even suggestive which you wasn't normally. Sans hadn't even realised that him studying your soul made it seem like he was staring at your breasts. 

''oh uh.. i didn't mean to i mean.. oh jeez,'' he stuttered with now blue cheekbones. You giggled again and stood up,feeling the effect of the alcohol in your balance immediately. Luckily Sans managed to grab you so you wouldn't fall. ''wow there, cherry. carefully,'' he said, letting you to take support of him. ''let's get you to bed now,'' 

''At least buy me a drink first,'' you scoffed and Sans chuckled, rolling his eyes. 

'' technically i just did. close your eyes now,'' he advised and after some convincing you did so. There was that funny feeling again, making you really giggly and when you opened your eyes, you were back in your room. Sans helped you to your bed, maiking sure you had fallen asleep before leaving through the door as quietly as he could. 

''Sans.. what are you doing here?'' Toriel's voice asked. Damn it, he was almost out. 

''hey, tori. pretty night, huh?'' he said with a grin. Toriel sighed and grossed her arms over her chest. 

''Sans, I demand an explanation,'' 

* * *

 

''Oh heavens.. I didn't even know..'' Toriel muttered sadly, looking at her tea cup. Sans had told her everything, even though he knew you wouldn't appreciate it. But he knew that Toriel cared about you and wanted to help you. She needed to know. ''I did see the scars on her body the night I found her.. did she tell anything about those?'' 

''no.. and i didn't want to ask after she told me about her mother. it was enough for one night,'' Sans said, tapping the cup in front of him with his phalanges. 

''And her soul.. It is all so sad,'' Toriel said, her voice shaking. To her, you were almost like a daughter and hearing these kind of news broke her heart. 

''it still is one of the most beautiful souls i have ever seen,'' the skeleton admitted and the goat rose her brows, shooting Sans with a questioning look. 

''Sans.. Are you saying you might have feeling for ?'' she asked with a warm smile. 

''no.. i mean i don't know.. my soul does feel like it's pulling me to her but i don't know what's that all about,'' Sans shrugged. ''and she told me she isn't interest in relationships anyway,'' he looked down. 

''She has been through a lot,'' Toriel pointed out. ''Give her some time.. Seems like she needs a friend now,'' 

''yeah..'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:   
> Alcohol  
> suggestive talk  
> violence


	13. Drink up me 'earties yoho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Year's party goes well, even though you have a slight fear of fireworks. Toriel and Asgore seem to be getting serious and you had a lot of fun watching one of your favorite movies with your favorite monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while I'm so sorry! My computer melted and school started so I've been wayyy busier than I thought I'd ever be. I hope you still enjoy this ''extra long chapter'' 
> 
> Warings in the end of the chapter!!!

It had been few days since you came back to the US, few days since you told everything to Sans. He hadn't brought it up, not even once which you were thankful of. You didn't regret telling him but you didn't want to talk about those days any more than you had to. For some reason Toriel had been very careful with you so you knew Sans must've told her at least something but you didn't really mind. Toriel was your employer and she had let you to stay in her house. She did have the right to know. 

''Do you think we'll get to see thefireworks?'' Frisk asked, munching on their dinner It was new years eve and they were more than excited. You in the other hand weren't. You weren't the biggest fan of fireworks or anything else loud, it reminded you of guns way too much. 

''I believe Undyne has more fireworks than the whole US,'' you chuckled, sipping some of your golden flower tea tea, enjoying the warm feeling in your chest. ''I'm sure you'll see plenty of those,'' you assure the kid who nods before getting back to eating their food. Toriel had prepared vegetable lasagna and it was delicious but then again, even Toriel's snail pie tasted great. 

''Maybe she even lets me to lit one?'' they look hopefully at their mother who shakes her head.

''Absolutely not. You are not old enough, child,'' Toriel says, placing a glass of milk in front of Frisk who pouts a little but forgets it when the doorbell rang and you had to remind them that they'd have to eat their dinnebefore getting up. 

''But but it's Undyne and Alphys,'' they frowned and you ruffled their hair as you got up. 

''Yes and I'll let them in while you eat, alright?'' you said and they nodded, eating even faster than they already did v

 it was hilarious to look at really. The food ust disappeared into the child. You chuckled, shaking your head a little as you walked to the door and opened it. Behind was Papyrus and surprisingly Mettaton, who immediately pulled you into a hug. 

''Oh , darling it is so good to see you!'' he said sweetly and smiled to you. You returned to the smile, standing aside to let them in. ''How are you on this fine day?'' the robot asked when Papyrus left to keep company to Frisk who was still struggling with their broccoli. 

''We're good here, as always,'' you told him, sitting on the couch. 

''That is wonderful,'' he said but then his so called 'show voice' changed into more real one: ''Listen, I really wanted to thank you for what you did back in Finland,'' he said with a more genuine voice. This was the real Mettaton, not the one he is in front of the cameras. ''It really helped me and Papy to talk about us and our future,'' he said, looking down with a smile. You put your hand on his metallic shoulder and gave him an assuring look. 

''You don't need to thank me, Mettaton. Anything to help you guys to clear things out. I'm glad Papyrus has you,'' you said and he pulled you into another hug and you hugged him back firmly. You really felt happy for them, even though you knew something they had would be impossible for you to have. You couldn't trust anyone enough to share your feelings with, to share your body with. 

''METTATON!'' Papyrus stormed into the livingroom, ''TORIEL WANTS US TO CARRY A TABLE AND SOME CHAIRS OUT INTO THE BACKYARD!'' he yelled enthusiastically and Mettaton turned into the normal himself you had gotten to know during your trip in Finland. 

''Why of course, Papy dear!'' he chimed, standing up and walking to his sweetheart. You decided to move into your own room so you wouldn't be in the way of others. You walked to your bed and fell on it, cuddling with the many pillows you had. Pillows were your obsession, you loved to bury yourself in the many decoration pillows you hoarded more than you actually needed. More than anyone needed. 

You must've fallen asleep, or just spaced out because when you heard a knock on your door it had already gotten a little dark. Toriel opened the door carefully, peaking in to find you.

''Ah, here you are, my child. Are you feeling bad?'' she asked worriedly and you got up to sit. 

''Oh, no no,'' you said, shaking your head a little. ''I just am not the biggest fan of fireworks and the thought of them is just stressing me out,'' you told her, knowing she wouldn't make fun of you. She was one of those people you could always rely on to understand if you had something wrong and she didn't let you down this time either. 

''Oh well I will leave you some dinner if you'd like to stay in your room,'' she said with that warm smile of hers. ''We will be in the backyard incase you need something. Undyne just arrived with Alphys and soon we'll start with the fireworks,'' she informed you and you nodded with a smile. 

''Thank you,'' you said and with that she left the room, closing the door after her. You returned to your task of cuddling with the pillows, reaching for your phone. You hadn't checked up your social media for a while so you thought it would be good time to do so. Well to be clear, you hadn't really looked up on any social media after you moved with Toriel and Frisk and you were surprised how outraged the media was about monsters in general. Before you couldn't afford a phone with an internet connection so you weren't aware of the anti monster community. It was a lot worse than you had thought and soon you got upset with the idiots complaining about how their son Henry was so scared of monsters he can't sleep. Hell with that.. You were sure that the adults were the only ones having issues with monsters and the hate got through them. You got up, walking to your closet. The jeans were too uncomfortable for you to wear and since you weren't leaving your room for safety reasons why not change into your pyjamas? 

There was a knock on the door, so you had to hurry with your short shorts. You went to open the door of your room and were surprised to see the shorter of the skeleton brothers standing there with two plates of vegan burgers and fries. He was dressed casually, like always. Dark red hoodie, black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. 

''hey. tori told me to make sure you'd eat,'' he said and you stepped aside to let him in. ''nice room,'' he complimented casually and you closed the door to block any kind of sound of fireworks. 

''Thanks and thanks.. I guess?'' you said and he chuckled, handing you one of the plates. You sat down on your bed, him sitting opposite to you and ate in a comfortable silence. It was really weird to see him eat because you didn't know where the food went. He was a skeleton, right? So he couldn't have any guts or insides. Right? ''So how do you eat?'' you asked, knowing how silly that sounded. 

''well..i take a frie,'' he said, taking one of the french fries he had on his plate. ''then i put it in my mouth, chew and swallow,'' he winked at you playfully before doing so. You sighed, facepalming yourself mentally. What did you expect? You asked it from Sans, there was no way you could get an honest and serious answer. 

''Alright alright, I should've seen that coming,'' you admitted, taking a bite from your burger. He let out a chuckle, shaking his gead. 

''let's just say it's magic,'' he winked again, wiggling his fingers. You rolled your eyes but settled with the answer because you knew it was the simplest one. There was so much you didn't understand in the world of monsters but at the same time you weren't sure if the monsters themselves knew why something happened and what caused it. ''so you've been okay?'' he asked, glancing at you and you let out a groan. ''what?'' 

''This is exactly why I don't tell anyone about my life,'' you tell him and he looked at you confusion in the white pinpricks of his. 

''why, exactly?'' he asked and you got up from the bed just because you were so frustrated. 

''Because I don't want that. I don't want your pity, I don't want you to think I couldn't handle shit,'' you almost snapped, turning to look at him. He got up too, looking at you with serious eyes. 

''i don't pity you, . no one here does. i'm- we are worried about you,'' he said and you scoffed. He let out a sigh. ''look.. i know you are a though girl.. hell i don't know anyone as though as you,''

''Yeah sure, Sans,'' you said, turning your back to him. 

''i'm being serious,'' he said, trying to convince you but you didn't buy it. You weren't used to a guy caring like that. You didn't trust men, not at all. ''turn around and look me in the eyes,'' he demanded and you did so, rolling your eyes. You were well aware that you were acting like a child but goddamn it, you had every right to do so every now and then. 

''Eyesockets,'' you corrected him and he couldn't help the smile. ''And.. I just.. I'm sorry,'' you looked down. ''This stress and.. everything.. I hate new year's,'' you sighed and he chuckled. 

''yeah tori told me about the complicated relationship of you and fireworks,'' he said and you snorted, returning to sit on your bed. He did so too, sitting opposite to you again. 

''Yeah.. I'm not a fan of loud noises,'' you tell him and he nods, taking a sip of a bottle of ketchup. Where did he get that anyway? He surely didn't have it when you let him in. ''But why are you here? I thought you'd like to see the foreworks,'' 

''yeah.. but i don't want you to spend your new year's alone,'' he said with a shrug. Then there was the explosion of the first one. You immediately winced, looking around yourself, even though you knew nothing would get to you inside. 

''And I don't want anyone to see mee like this,'' you tell him. 

''like what? a normal person?'' he asked, again, you rolled your eyes. 

''Frisk isn't afraid of those,'' you point out. 

''yeah, but they are afraid of the dark,'' he pointed out. ''fears are totally normal and everyone is afrais of something,'' you let out a groan of defeat, stuffing your mouth with the french friens which were already cold but you were hungry and they didn't taste bad. He was right and you hated it. 

* * *

 

Few hours later Toriel put Frisk to sleep and everyone came inside to continue the party. You and Sans joined them and you noticed Asgore was there too. He must have came in when you were in your room. Alphys and Undyne had arrived shortly after Mettaton and Papyrus but you were too lazy to say hello to them. 

''Now I have planned something spectacular for tonight!'' Mettaton announced. 

''here we go. are you going to show us a slide show of your trip to the store, again?'' Sans asked, taking a beer which Undyne handed to him. Mettaton gasped hurtfully. 

''Not everything is about me, Sans,'' he said, lecturing the skeleton. ''No. This is about !'' he chimed and you rose your eyebrows. 

''Wait what?'' you asked, looking at the robot, who looked excited. 

''Yes, my dear. I remembered how you told us about your singing career and my heart broke to pieces when you told us what happened to your guitar,'' he said, hilding his hand on his chest to seem more dramatic. ''So I bought you a brand new quitar!'' he said and it was a sight to Papyrus to pull a brand new guitar from behind the couch. It was beautiful, made out of mahogany, the strings were naylon and looked brand new as well. ''And I even tuned it for you so you could play for us tonight!'' he clapped and you looked at him like he was the god who answered to your prayers. 

''So will you play for us?'' Undyne asked excitedly, almost jumping off her seat and everyone else joined in. You loved performing but at the same time you were terrified. You hadn't performed in a while or to people you personally knew. What if in reality you weren't good at all and everyone hated your singing? They wouldn't tell it to you and act like you were good and you'd never find out how bad you actually were. With a loud gulp you reached for the guitar and it even felt like new when your fingers grasped around it's neck. It really was a beautiful and no doubt a very expensive guitar.

''I uh.. Haven't done this in a while so..'' you said, smiling nervously.

''Shut up and play, nerd,'' Undyne said with a laugh. It helped a little, gave you some courage. With a long exhale you placed your fingers on the right strings and eventually, after getting mentally ready you started playing the intro of the only song you could come up with in the few seconds you had time to prepare. You at first looked carefully at your fingers so you wouldn't play wrong, that would've been embarassing. With a shaky exhale you opened your mouth and started the first verse.

 _''There's gotta be another way out_  
_I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt_  
_I've tried forever getting out on my own._  
_But every time I do this my way_  
_I get caught in the lies of the enemy_  
_I lay my troubles down_  
_I'm ready for you now.''_

In between the verse and the chorus you glanced at your friends who all sat quietly around you, smiling brightly and you swore you saw Undyne wiping a tear right there. She'd hear about it later, there was no way you'd let this slide. Your eyes stopped at Sans whose white pinpricks shined like two stars, that too gave you courage to continue.  
  
_''Bring me out_  
_Come and find me in the dark now_  
_Everyday by myself I'm breaking down_  
_I don't wanna fight alone anymore_  
_Bring me out_  
_From the prison of my own pride_  
_My God,_  
_I need a hope I can't deny_  
_In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own.''_

You decided it was good to stop there and lowered the guitar, exhaling happily. You actually pulled through with it and it felt good too. BEfore you realised everyone was clapping, quietly of course because Frisk was asleep by now but you could see Undyne especially had hard time to control her volume.

''That was awesome!'' she nearly yelled. Thankfully Alphys was there to make sure she'd stay as quiet as possible.

'', THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!'' Paps chimed in awe and Mettaton nodded.

''I need to have you perform in my show! It was breath taking, darling!'' he said and you knew he meant it. There was so many sides to this robot but you could tell every time he was acting genuine and not as an entertaining robot.

''I uh.. Thanks guys,'' you said, trying to force the tears not to roll down your cheeks. It was harder than you thought it would. ''I'm glad you liked it,''

''We loved it,'' Toriel corrected happily. ''But now, I must go to sleep. It is getting later. Have fun for me, will you children,'' she informed and got up from the couch. Everyone's eyes moved from Toriel to Asgore who looked flustered when Toriel nodded at him to follow her. The second they disappeared behind the door of Toriel's bedroom everyone started giggling uncontrollably.

''Alright so what now? Don't tell me the party's over!'' Undyne whined, looking at me.

''Oh no no. The night's young,'' you said, getting up and walking into the kitchen and soon walking back, now with several alcohol drinks. Some were stronger than others which gave you a wonderful idea ''Toriel saved these for us and I think it's a perfect time to play a movie drinking game,'' everyone's faces lightened up.

The movie of the night was The Pirates of the Caribbean - The Curse of the Black Pearl and the rules were simple:

Whenever someone says "Captain", "Savvy", "pirate(s)" or "ship", take a drink. Anytime you see the Medallion, take a sip. When you see the chest of cursed gold, finish your drink. Whenever Elizabeth gets wet (water or otherwise) take a sip and cheer. Whenever Jack does a physically impossible stunt, take a sip. Whenever theres a sword fight, take a sip for each camera cut. Whenever someone mentions the chest, the heart, the medallion, or the monkey, take a sip. Whenever Gibbs says a phrase mentioning mothers, take a drink. Whenever someone says 'parlay', take a drink.

 Whenever a ship defies all physics, take a sip. Whenever someone mentions rum, take a sip. Whenever someone drinks on screen, drink along with them. Whenever you see some form of mythical creature (undead monkey, kraken, fish people, mermaids, etc.) take a sip. Whenever you see a ship from the air, take a sip. Whenever the camera goes underwater, take a sip.

In the end of the movie everyone was pretty much wasted and laughing at the end.

''So is this a true story?'' Alphys asked. She didn't have any stutter and seemed more relaxed in general.

''I have no idea, but if there's ghost ships sailing in the seas of Caribbean I'd like to see one!'' Undyne beamed, throwing a pillow in the air.

''And if Jack Sparrow is a real person, he can sail his boat in my sea any time,'' you snickered and everyone bursted into laughter, exept for Papyrus who looked confused. He was an innocent one.

'' YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A SEA OF YOUR OWN!'' he looked at you with wide eye sockets. His brother patted him on the shoulder.

''don't worry paps. you'll understand it one day,'' he comforted his brother while everyone died in laughter. ''but i don't get it either. that guy is a total drunk douche,'' he pointed out.

''That is true, but who doesn't like bad boys?'' you pointed out, taking a sip of your beer. ''We should totally watch the rest of the movies someday,''

''That's a great idea!'' Undyne jumped, then nearly fell because of all the alcohol she had consumed. ''But man, I need to sleep now,'' she said, stretching her arms.

''Oh, yes indeed. Papy, my driver is waiting outside,'' Mettaton said. It was good they had a driver. There wasn't much room in the house and you wouldn't let them drive in that condition.

''BROTHER DO YOU WANT A DRIVE HOME? I'M SPENDING THE NIGHT AT METTATON'S!'' Papyrus informed and Sans shook his head.

''nah, bro. i'll stay here,'' you knew Sans wouldn't go home alone so you spat out something you immediately regretted.

''Yeah, you can crash on the floor of my room,'' you said and Undyne and Alphys gave you a guestioning look. ''Yeah becauseee... Undyne and Alphys probally want to have the guest room to theirselves,'' good save, , good save.

''i guess it's okay then if it's fine with you,''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Alcohol  
> Suggestive talking  
> Fireworks..?


	14. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and you share a rather emotional night which gets you both to question your feelings towards each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, sorry guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Don't forget to leave Kudos if the story's worth it and a comment. I will read through each and every one. 
> 
> Warnings in the end notes!

You prepared a mattress on the floor of your room. It was in a good shape so you didn't have to be ashamed of letting Sans sleep there. Sans crefully watched as you spread the sheet to cover the mattress, thinking if you were truly okay with this. But then again, the alcohol in his bones got him to admire the redness of your hair and think about how it would've smelled. He suddenly had a huge urge to run his phalanges through the fire red curls of yours but even so intoxicated By alcohol he knew it wouldn't be appropriate.

''thanks for letting me crash,'' he said, leaning against the wall, his white pinpricks following your movements.

''No problem,'' you smiled, glancing at the skeleton quickly. The dim light made his white bones glow in the dark a little. You found it fascinating but didn't want to get caught staring so you quickly returned making sure the sheets weren't wrinkly. This was more awkward than you had thought or did you just make it awkward? Sans seemed to be very chilled and relaxed. ''There, done,'' you said, more to yourself, straightening your back. ''I hope that's good enough for you,'' you said and he chuckled.

''yeah i think it's better than my current bed,'' he said and you laughed a little remembering the plain mattress he had in the corner of his room.

''Well that's good,'' you let out a relieved exhale, stepping over the mattress to get in your own bed but your foot got caught in the sheet and you most likely would've fallen on the floor and hit your head on the edge of your own bed if Sans hadn't appeared in front of you and stopped your falling. You were pretty sure he had to teleport to make it too.

''hey, cherry you okay?'' he asked, helping you back to stand. His touch, his closeness caused a slight blush to creep on your cheeks which you fully blamed the alcohol for. Your skin felt hot underneath his touch and to calm your racing heart you had to step further. Even though you didn't really want to. 

''Yeah, I uh.. Thanks,'' you said with a little laugh. Way to make it awkward.. You ran your hair through your hair, exhaling once again. ''Well.. Good night,'' you said, crawling in your bed and rolling yourself in your covers. 

''g'nite, cherry,'' Sans said, making himself comfortable. The sheets smelled clean, like flowers. It was so different from his own bed, erm.. mattress. So much softer and more comfortable. It was like sleeping on a cloud and even though Sans fought against it, he fell asleep faster than ever.

You glanced at him over your shoulder, he seemed so calm when he slept. And now that he didn't have any emotions on his skeletal face, you could also see the dark spots under his eye sockets. He looked so tired.. You wished he could get some sleep that night. You turned your eyes back on the wall with a sigh. What were you doing? It was clear that you felt something for that silly skeleton and you just went further and further from your comfort zone. It wasn't right, it wasn't safe. Even though you had trusted him enough to tell him about what happened to your mother.. It was a too big risk to take. You had never even kissed a man voluntarily, how could you ever date Sans? Shaking the thought off you closed your eyes and allowed yourself to drift off too. 

 

* * *

 

You woke up to a light but it wasn't sunlight. It was a blue flash, filling your room. You got up to sit, seeing Sans curled up on the mattress, shaking and whimpering. You didn't waste time getting up, even though you were wearing just an over sized shirt. The skeleton had the covers wrapped around himself tightly so you had to remove them before actually getting to comfort him. He was still asleep and had tears running down his cheekbones. 

''Sans? Sans everything is okay,'' you whispered touching his shoulder. It was enough to wake him up and when he did, he looked at you in confusion. ''It's okay,'' you repeated. ''It was just a nightmare,'' you said, putting your hand on his, hoping it would comfort him in some way. 

''it's not,'' he said before breaking into tears. It was heartbreaking and nothing else, seeing someone as strong as him in this condition. You didn't say anything, just pulled him closer, as close as you could and wrapped your arms around him. Moments like these were hard for you because you weren't the most emotionally capable person in the world. You had taught yourself to be tough, to put these kinds of things aside and you knew so had Sans. Running your fingers on his clavicles you did the only thing you could figure out and only because your mother used to sing to you when you were a child. 

 

_''I'll carry you home._   
_No, you're not alone._   
_Keep marching on,_   
_This is worth fighting for,_   
_You know we've all got battle scars.''_

He wasn't crying anymore, just sobbing quietly, clinging onto your shirt. You kept stroking his clavicles, holding him as tightly as you could.

 

_''You've had enough,_   
_But just don't give up._   
_Stick to your guns,_   
_You are worth fighting for._   
_You know we've all got battle scars._   
_Keep marching on.''_

''you sing well,'' he muttered with a sigh. ''i'm sorry,'' he said, now looking at you with shame shining in his eyes. ''i thought i could control it.. i really-'' you put your finger on his mouth to stop him. It was unbelievable that he felt like having a nightmare was a reason to apologize. 

''Sans, you did nothing wrong, don't worry,'' you said, looking into the white pinprick eyes floating in his eye sockets. He was about to argue but you cut him off before he could even start: ''Nothing. Wrong,'' you said and he sighed, looking down. He had moved further away from you now. 

''yeah.. i just.. i thought i could stop them from coming this night,'' he shook his head, covering his face with the bony hands of his. 

''Sans.. Do you.. get these nightmares often?'' you asked, tilting your head a little, moving closer to him. He didn't respond so you had to move his hands from covering his face. ''Sans..?'' he didn't say anything. He was about to but it seemed like he was lost with the words, he just stared into your eyes not saying anything. You noticed the tears forming in his eye sockets and pulled him into another hug. ''It's alright.. It's alright,'' you whispered, trying to soothe him down. ''You're not alone anymore,'' you told him and he broke into tears again. He must've needed to hear that. Whatever it was that troubled him this much it was something Papyrus didn't know. Sans probably didn't tell his brother to protect him, he was like that.. Which meant he had been all alone with these nightmares for God knows how long. 

''i'm tired,'' Sans said like a child, burying his head in your chest and you let him. Physical contact seemed to help him calm down and you weren't that wrong. He just wanted to hear your heartbeat. It was something firm and permanent, something he could rely on staying and not disappearing. You laid down on the mattress with him, pulling the covers over you two before returning to hold the skeleton who was now close to falling asleep. 

''I'm here, you have nothing to be afraid of,'' you said, before pressing your lips on his temple. Maybe it was the alcohol in your blood, maybe not but it felt like he needed it and you were more than glad to give it to him. There was nothing you wouldn't do to make this skeleton feel safe, that you were sure about. 

* * *

 

Waking up was a pain. Not just in your head but in your back. You had held Sans the whole night which might've not been the most comfortable position for your body but you had zero regrets- you hadn't slept so well in years. Neither had Sans. He opened his eye sockets to find himself from next to sitting you and immediately felt a blue blush on his cheekbones. 

''Oh Gosh my head,'' you moaned, getting up from the mattress. ''And everything else,'' you cracked your back which made Sans gasp air in panic. 

''what happened? are you okay?'' he was standing in a second, examining your back carefully like you had broken it. You let out a giggle and pushed him playfully. 

''Wow, calm down there, Doctor Boney, it's not dangerous to crack your back,'' you told him. ''Not for us humans at least,'' 

''sounded pretty bad,'' he pointed out and you let out another giggle, shaking your head. 

''You crack me up, Sans,'' you said, walking to your closet. ''Now, go and see if there's any breakfast. I'll be with you shortly,'' you told him and he obeyed, leaving you alone in the room. 

Sans walked into the kitchen, finding Undyne and Alphys from there, drinking coffee and reading the news paper together. They immediately looked at the skeleton with a huge smirks on their faces. Sans rolled his eyes at them, walking to the cabinet which he knew had coffee cups and taking one. 

''stop looking at me like that,'' he said at the couple on the table, pouring the coffee into the cup. ''where's Tori and Frisk?'' Sans asked, opening the fridge and taking the ingredients to make a sandwich from there. 

''They went to the park for a picnic. Toriel thought we could use some silence,'' Undyne said. 

''D-did something h-happen last night?'' Alphys asked with her cheeks glowing red. Sans sighed at his former co-worker. 

''no alph, why would you think something would happen in the first place?'' he asked, spreading the butter on the breads. Undyne started laughing uncontrollably which caused the skeleton to give her a questioning look. ''what?'' he asked and Undyne pretended like she was wiping a tear from the corner of her right eye. 

''So you two are the only ones who haven't figured it out yet?'' she asked, now looking at Sans seriously. Sans shrugged, knowing what she meant. 

''Figured what out?'' You asked, walking into the kitchen now fully clothed and with makeup on. You didn't know if Alphys and Undyne knew about your freckles but you wanted to play it safe. Alphys nearly choked in her tea and Undyne immediately started munching on her sandwich to avoid talking. You rose your eyebrows at them and looked at Sans who just shrugged. 

''made you a sandwich, cherry,'' he said, handing it to me. It had salad, tomato, bell pepper and cucumber on it. 

''Looks like I have found myself a trophy wife,'' you joked, biting into the sandwich.

''we're married now?'' Sans asked with a chuckle and you nodded with a grin. 

''Yeah. And what an emotional wedding we had. Even the cake was on tiers.'' your lousy pun managed to make the skeleton to laugh which you had hoped. After last night all you wanted to do was to make him smile. Sans decided to play along: 

''and the huge fight we had about our vacation? We ended up taking the last resort,'' he said with a silly grin. 

''And that is the cue for us to leave!'' Undyne said, slamming the newspaper on the table and taking Alphys' hand. 

''I-it was great to s-see you t-two again!'' Alphys said, following her girlfriend. 

''Bye guys,'' you said with a chuckle. 

''see you around,'' Sans said before taking a bite of his sandwich. ''so what have you planned today, cherry?'' he asked and you shrugged. 

''I honestly have no idea,'' you told him. ''I have a day off today so I'm all free,'' 

''want to take a round at the mall? there's huge after christmas sales,'' he suggested. 

''I don't see why not,'' you said with another shrug. ''Let me just get my things, alright?'' you chugged the rest of your coffee and walked into your room. Sans put the cups into the sink and cleaned the kitchen so Toriel wouldn't have to. It was nice of her to let you all stay at her place overnight so he didn't want to cause any mess. Maybe today he would get a chance to understand what his feelings towards you actually were. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Hints of nudity  
> Drunken skeleton  
> Nightmares


	15. At the mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anti-monster movement becomes even clearer to you when you get involved in one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a little short but I thought it was better than nothing.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Warnings in the end of the chapter.

The mall was crowded, full of people who were there for the same reasons as you and Sans were. Or at least you thought you were there because of the sales. In reality Sans just wanted to spend some time with you to figure out his feelings which you had no idea of. To be honest you were doing the same thing, you just didn't want to admit it to yourself. You walked beside him, looking at the different stores which had dozens of people in them, trying to catch something from the sales. Sans had his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, looking as calm as ever even though he got some glares from the people around you two. The racism towards monsters hadn't stopped, even though it had been a while since they got full citizenships and same rights as humans. You felt bad that they had to go through something like that, being hated for what they are. Humans are disgusting. 

''Hey, feel like something to eat?'' you asked, glancing at Sans who turned his pinpricks to you.

''i don't see why not,'' he said with a lazy shrug. ''what do you want to eat?'' you started looking around the mall to find a place where you could get something in your stomach. You were so occupied in finding a food court or something that you bumped into someone in front of you. 

''Hey! Watch it!'' A bald man turned around to glare at you with angry eyes. 

''Sorry, I didn't see you,'' you apologized, trying to smile politely. The man laughed, then pushed your shoulder a little. 

''Yeah, well open your eyes, idiot,'' he spat, taking a step closer. 

''hey, calm down bro,'' Sans stepped in. ''she said she was sorry,'' he said, pulling you little closer to him. ''so step back,'' the man turned his eyes to the skeleton and you could almost feel the tension in the air.

''And you think I'd take orders from a monster like you?'' the man asked, staring into Sans' eyes. 

''a monster like me? what's that supposed to mean?'' Sans asked, his voice trembling in hate. You hadn't seen him like this after the night he attacked you and nothing good would happen if he did the same there. ''are you implying that we aren't as good as you?'' The man was a lot taller than you so as few inches taller than you, Sans was small compared to him. Their height difference was scary. 

''Only thing worse than you are skanks like her.. Buzzing around monsters. You boning her, right?'' the man looked at you with despise in his eyes. This was the last limit for Sans, you could see him nearly shaking as he grabbed the man from his shirt's collar pulling the man to his level. 

''you better watch out what you're saying, pal,'' Sans warned. There was darkness in his voice and you could see the white pinpricks of his had dimmed out. ''get it?'' he let the man go and pushed him further. Then he took your hand, starting to walk away. You followed him and when you glanced over your shoulder you saw the man pulling something out of the inner pocket of his jacket. You had seen enough guns to know it was a glock and you you also guessed what would happen next. In that second everything went into slow motion and you knew there was only one thing you could do. You didn't think about it. 

A shot in the air. 

Sans felt a push on his side.

You felt a horrible pain digging into your side.

 

Sans fell on the floor after being pushed by you after there was the gunshot in the air. Everyone started being hysteric, running around but all Sans saw was you bleeding on the floor of the mall. 

''!'' he pulled you on his lap, being careful to not to hurt you. ''why would you do that?'' he asked, brushing some of the hair from your face. You let out a mix of a laughter and a sob, trying to find something to say. ''it don't matter.. you'll get help soon,'' he calmed you but you panicked at that point. 

''No.. No Sans, no hospital, please,'' you begged. If there was any possibility of you having to go to a surgery, they'd remove the microchip and that could never happen. ''please, Sans,'' you begged, grabbing his wrist. He didn't say anything, just picked you up, supporting you from behind your knees and your head. 

''close your eyes,'' he said in a very serious tone and you obeyed. In a second you were in front of Toriel's house and Sans opened the door with his magic. ''tori!'' he yelled and the door closed behind you. ''put frisk into their room, we need you,'' Soon Toriel appeared in the hallway. 

''Oh my heavens!'' she gasped. ''What happened?'' she asked, leading you two to your room. Sans was the one with no words now, all he felt was anger. Anger towards the man and everyone who would do something like that. 

''Some j-jerk at the mall,'' you said from behind your teeth. The pain got bigger every second the adrenaline in your body disappeared. 

''Put her on the bed,'' Toriel ordered and Sans did so, carefully lowering you onto your bed, taking your hand in his. Toriel had left the room, to probably get some equipments to patch you up. You gave his hand a firm squeeze and tried to smile. 

''Calm down,'' you told him, he glanced at you with questioning eyes. He didn't say anything, just looked at the bloody stain on your shirt. That was when Toriel walked in with a bunch of towels, bandages and a bottle of water. 

''Sans, if you'd be so polite and leave the room,'' she looked at the skeleton who nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He would make that man pay, no matter what. He teleported away, appearing in his own room. He knew Papyrus was home.

''pap?'' he asked, walking out of his room, finding his brother from the kitchen where Papyrus spent the most of his time. 

''HELLO BROTHER! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU!'' Papyrus greeted and Sans gave his everything to remain calm which Papyrus saw immediately. ''WHAT'S WRONG?'' he asked, now noticing the blood stain on his brother's shirt. ''IS THAT.. BLOOD? SANS WHAT HAPPENED?'' he walked to Sans. 

''i need to see the surveillance footage of the mall, can you help me out with it?'' he asked, ignoring Papyrus' question. Papyrus was a police officer after all. 

''WELL I AM IN A VACATION.. BUT I BELIEVE I CAN ARRANGE THAT. HOW SOON?'' he looked at Sans with confusion in his eyes. What had happened? Again, Sans didn't reply to his brother, just grabbed his hand and teleported into the very same spot where You had taken the bullet. The place was crowded with police officers and guards. One of the officers walked to them, not looking happy. 

''How did you get here?'' he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. ''This is a crime scene,'' at that second Papyrus changed into another person... skeleton. 

''I'm officer Arial, this is my brother, one of the key witnesses,'' he said, pulling out his badge and showing it to the officer. ''We were just about to go and see the surveillance video of the happening,'' he told the officer who nodded. 

''I'm very sorry, Officer Arial,'' he said, pointing in front of him. ''Right this way,'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Blood  
> Violence  
> Sexual talk  
> Racism


	16. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Papyrus and Undyne attemt on finding Sans who has gone missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short filler, next chapter hopefully will be event rich.

It had been a week since that 'incident' happened at the mall and Toriel had strictly ordered you to stay in bed and rest. She wasn't able to heal your wound with magic because the bullent didn't go though your side, instead staying in between your ribs. Toriel had to dig it out without magic so your body wouldn't get any side effects and stitch the wound up with the old fashion way. After that she made sure you were comfortable in every way, even offered to help you to go bathroom which you had politely declined. Unlike Toriel, you hadn't seen Sans since the day he carried you to your bed. He had disappeared and Undyne told you she and Alphys hadn't seen him at all which made you worry even more. Was he mad with you? It made resting and not stressing little harder. 

''I'm worried too. He has never disappeared like this,'' Frisk said, opening the curtains. You had asked them if they had heard anything about the skeleton. They had helped you a lot, keeping you company when Toriel was at work. It was funny how you used to babysit them but now they were babysitting you. ''But you should try to call Pap again,'' they suggested and you nodded. Papyrus had said that he didn't know where his brother was but that wacky skeleton wasn't the best liar. Even over the phone you knew he knew more than he let on.

''Could you invite him here?'' you asked, getting up to sit. ''For a playdate, I hate seeing you so lonely all the time,'' 

''I'm not lonely,'' Frisk argued. ''I like being with you,'' they said but eventually gave up. ''Okay, I'll call him,'' they said cheerfully, storming off the room. You didn't want to lay in bed all day long, you wanted to play with Frisk, see your friends. Being a patient sucked.

* * *

 

Papyrus and Frisk were playing in the livingroom and you were reading your book in yours. Laying down was tiring and you felt restless all the time but you didn't want to disrespect Toriel so you obeyed and stayed in bed. Reading the book was the only thing you could do to not get really bored but most of the time it didn't work either. You found yourself often wondering what the heck happened in the plot because you hadn't focused on the text at all. There was a knock on the door and you lowered the book down to meet eyes with Papyrus. 

''FRISK AND I WERE WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN US IN THE LIVINGROOM!'' he beamed happily and you smiled. 

''I would love to.. But not a word to Toriel then, ok?'' you looked at him and he winked, well tried to wink. He just blinked very strongly before helping you on the comfy couch of the livingroom. You noticed they were in a middle of what seemed like a very intensive tea party which also was Papyrus' favourite thing to play with Frisk. Papyrus had been awfully lonely the past week, because of Sans' disappearing. He tried not to worry too much because he wanted to trust his brother. ''so.. Papyrus have you heard anything from your brother?'' you asked, trying not to sound too obvious. 

''I'M AFRAID NOT,'' Papyrus said, pouring tea in Frisk's tea cup. They were made out of plastic so there would be no accidents. 

''When did you talk to him the last time?'' again, you tried not to sound like you were interogating, hoping Papyrus wouldn't understand. 

''WELL THAT MUST HAVE BEEN WHEN I HELPED HIM TO SEE THE FOOTAGE OF THE ACCIENT AT THE MALL,'' Papyrus told you and you nodded, suddenly realising something. 

''You don't think.. He uh.. Is trying to find the guy who shot me?'' you looked at Papyrus worriedly. The tall skeleton seemed to realise the same thing, getting up immediately. 

''He is a wanted criminal and every patrol is still looking for him..'' the skeleton started muttering to himself, you shared a look with Frisk who listened carefully. They weren't stupid after all, they had often listened to adults speaking and were usually aböe tp connect conversations into another ones. ''Would you call Alphys to look after Frisk?'' Papyrus asked and you looked at him with questioning eyes. 

''Am I coming with you?'' you asked and he nodded. 

''I'm afraid you'll have to.. If we don't Find my brother in time, we might need someone to calm him down,'' Papyrus told you, taking his phone. 

''Me?'' you looked at him. 

'','' Papyrus started. ''You don't know how much you mean to my brother,'' he said which was enough for you. You nodded, getting up carefully. There was a slight pain on your side but other than that the wound had healed pretty well. Soon Undyne and Alphys appeared behind your door, looking worried. Alphys was going to stay with Frisk and Undyne promised to come with you and Papyrus. On the way to where ever you were going, Papyrus seemed to be very anxious, speaking on the phone with a low voice. You had never seem him like that, quiet, careful and it frightened you. It made you to fear for the future few hours. 

''Papyrus, speak to me,'' Undyne ordered. She was driving the car and obviously wanted to get some sense to everything. 

''McGregor was seen near the abandoned glue factory,'' Papyrus said and you could sense the fear in his voice. It was nothing like his regular voice, no joy, no glee. Just fear and anxiety. He was truly worried and that alone worried. Undyne did a sharp turn to what you assumed was the glue factory and the car's engine yelled loudly as Undyne pressed the gas. It was clear to you all that there was no time to be wasted.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings.   
> If you're triggered by something, I'm sorry


	17. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Undyne and Papyrus end up finding the missing skeleton on a vendetta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! Yay! Hallelujah!   
> I tried to make it as long as possible.   
> It's almost 4 am so I apologize for the bad grammar or bad quality of the chapter.   
> I promise I'll update asap!   
> Thanks for reading!   
> Warnings in the end.

The door of the old abandoned glue factory was kicked in, or smashed in with magic. You obeyed Undyne who ordered you to stay behind her. Papyrus had called backup before you entered so you had to hurry to get Sans out of there before the patrol showed up. The anxiety was so thick, you could feel it in the dusty air of the factory. Only thing you heard were the sounds of yours, Undyne's and Papyrus' footseps. They echoed in the walls of the abandoned building, making the mood even creepier than it already was. No one said anything, maybe because you all were trying to listen if there was someone in the building anymore. The hint of McGregor in the factory was received about thirty minutes before you made it there. It was possible no one was there anymore. 

''Did you hear that?'' you asked, looking around yourself. You were walking past a huge window with so many stains on it it was nearly impossible to see through it. You guessed behind it was the factory part of the building. You didn't know what you were supposed to do once you had found Sans. Papyrus had said you were the only one who would get him to calm down but you didn't understand what he meant with it. Why you? Toriel had calmed Sans down last time he attacked you so why you? 

''Hear what?'' Undyne asked, turning to look at you. For a second you were sure you heard something being thrown through the air. Maybe it was your imaginat-

''Watch out!'' Undyne's yell cut your thought short and next thing you knew was the glass on your right shattering as something or someone flew right through it, nearly hitting you. Undyne managed to pull you away from what you saw was a flash of McGregor. He got up fast, starting to run down the stairs. You ran after him, not listening to Papyrus and Undyne who told you not to go there. You didn't look back to see if either of them were following you. You followed McGregor down the stairs, not knowing if he knew you were following him. He seemed to be in panic, running from someone. And that someone was the someone you wanted to find.

''Son off a bitch..'' he groaned in pain, holding his side. He turned his ash grey eyes to you. ''You!'' he pointed at you ''It's because of you he is after me!'' McGregor took support from the wall on his left. ''You and your-'' he was cut off by a familiar blue aura which now surrounded him. You took a step back and looked at the direction of where you came from. Sans was standing in the hallway, holding his left hand up while his right hand was casually in the pocket of his hoodie. His right eye was glowing brightly in the dark hallway and it was needless to say, he wasn't anything like the silly skeleton you had learned to know. He stared into McGregor's eyes. 

''never. never talk to her like that,'' he said, his voice full of anger and rage, clasping his fingers into a fist which caused his victim to groan like he was suffocating.

''Sans!'' you yelled, feeling how the tears formed in your eyes. ''Sans stop!'' you demanded. It didn't have any affect on the skeleton but you knew you could reach it. ''Sans this isn't you! You aren't like this!'' Your eyes went to McGregor who was holding his throat now, trying to get air in his lungs. You forced your feet to move and stepped between McGregor and him. You didn't know how the magic worked, probably it was useless to stand there. It wasn't a bullet, nothing solid but still it had affect on the skeleton. The flames in his eyes got a little smaller and you heard the man behind you dropping onto the floor with a loud groan.

''move,'' he ordered with a shaky voice. You didn't obey, just stood there tears running down your face. ''you want to protect him?'' 

''No,'' you replied firmly. Undyne and Papyrus appeared behind Sans ignored them. Undyne was about to grab Sans but Papyrus stopped her, nodding to you. 

''then move,'' he said. ''he hurt you, .'' 

''I'm fine, don't you see?'' you looked into his eyes. It seemed to calm him down but you knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill McGregor if things went to South. 

''he could've killed you,'' Sans argued with a low voice. The flames in his eyes were gone now and he was trembling. 

''That doesn't make it right for you to kill him!'' You raised your voice. ''You are better than him,'' 

''you have no idea what i have done,'' Sans' voice turned dark again as he looked down. You took a slow step closer to him. 

''I don't care. What happened there is in the past. You got a fresh start and I'm not letting you ruin it,'' another step. ''You don't have to do this,'' One step more and you were able to reach the skeleton's shoulder where you pulled him closer into an embrace. ''Everything's okay,'' you whispered and that's when he broke into tears and collapsed down to his knees. You lowered down to his level, still holding him tightly. Papyrus and Undyne went to McGregor who was getting up slowly. 

''Jackson McGregor, you are under arrest as a suspect of a attempt of a murder and carrying an unregistered, illegal gun without permits,'' Papyrus declared, pulling the man up from his arm. He was twice McGregor's size so it wasn't that difficult. He and Undyne walked the man past you and Sans. Papyrus looked at Sans, concern in his small eye sockets and you nodded to him with a soothing smile while making wide circles on Sans' back. 

''i-i'm a monster,'' he sobbed, burying his face against your shoulder. 'i-i should be- i-i,'' he stuttered the sharp sobs breaking his sentences. You leaned away from him so you could have eye contact with the white pinpricks of his and placed your palms on his cheekbones. He looked miserable, miserable and tired, exhausted even. 

''Sans, listen to me very carefully,'' you said, looking into his eyes. ''You are not a monster, do you understand?'' 

''but i-'' he tried but you cut him off, stroking his cheekbone with your thumb, wiping the tears from the smooth surface that wasn't neither soft or hard. It was like clay, just warmer and little firmer and felt more alive. 

''You are not a monster.. I would never have fall-'' now you were cut off by Undyne who walked down the stairs with Papyrus. You assumed McGregor was now taken in the gentle care of the police officers.

''Are you ok?'' she asked and you both nodded. You let your hands to drop from Sans' cheeks but took his hand. He clasped his phalanges between your fingers, looking down. 

''i'm sorry for the trouble i caused,'' he said, looking at his younger brother with apologizing eyes. Papyrus smiled warmly, walking to Sans and picking him up like a child. 

''I just want you to come home again,'' he said gently before hugging Sans, who hugged him back. It was clear the small skeleton was tired so Papyrus told you and Undyne he'd take Sans home. The dust had settled, for now at least. 

 

* * *

 

 

You were laying in your bed, staring at the ceiling of your room. It felt like ages since you were there, even though it was only few days ago. Toriel wasn't too happy about you disobeying her order of you needing to rest but forgave you when you told it was all for Sans. She did tell you to go bed though and that's why you were there, laying still and thinking about the day you had gotten Sans back. The look Sans had in his eyes when he nearly killed McGregor, the look when he finally realized what was right and what was wrong. The feeling of his cheeks under the skin of your palms. How you almost  _almost_ said something that would've changed everything.

You hadn't thought of the skeleton like that and you were scared of even thinking about the possibility you were actually falling for him. Romance wasn't part of your life. It wasn't then, wouldn't be in the future. Love wasn't something you'd trust yourself with because when people fall in love, someone gets hurt eventually. Still, you had this warm feeling every time You thought of his eyes, his voice, him in general. It had started to happen recently, and the feeling got stronger and stronger. With a groan you turned on your side and covered your head with a pillow. Shortly after that your phone buzzed on your nightstand. 

**1 New Message:** Sans

Sans: _hi cherry, just checking up on you. is tori still keeping you grounded?_ You hadn't seen 

 

You smiled like an idiot when you typed him a reply.

 

_You:_ _I'm not grounded. I can leave whenever I want to._

 

It didn't take long until you got a reply from the skeleton: 

 

_Sans:_ _yeah? meet me in the driveway then._

 

You got up from the bed and exited your room. Toriel was in the living room with Frisk, who was sleeping on her lap. 

''Where are you going?'' she asked, raising her brow. Her tone was very motherly. 

''I know you told me to rest, I'm feeling good so.. could I go out for a while?'' you asked, more like begged. Toriel chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

''Can I trust you not to get hurt?'' she looked at you and you nodded. 

''Yeah, you can. I'm in good hands,'' you promised her before walking out of the living room into the hallway where you put your shoes on and finally exited the house into the fresh night air. The wind of mid January stung your nose a little and caused goosebumps on your skin. The cold didn't bother you, it felt refreshing to be out after days inside. 

''looks like you were right,'' Sans walked from behind the corner, his hands in the pockets of his hoodie like usually. He looked well rested and much better than few days ago when you last time saw him. You had texted after everything but Toriel was overprotective of you and demanded you to stay in bed. 

''I usually am,'' you pointed out and he chuckled, shaking his head a little. ''Is everything okay?'' 

''as good as it can,'' he replied with a shrug. ''are you okay?'' 

''Now that I know you're home yeah,'' you told him and he looked down. 

''i didn't get a chance to say i'm sorry,'' he started: ''i didn't mean to disappear like that.. i don't know what got into me. maybe the fact that you took a bullet for me, even though it should've gone the other way around,'' he sighed, rubbing the back of his skull. 

''We both know.. that if the bullet had even grazed you, you would be dust,'' you said now being serious. Sans looked at you with questioning eyes. ''Papyrus told me about your.. condition,'' you explained him. After the incident at Mall, Papyrus had thanked you for not letting his brother get hit. He then explained the Hp - system the monsters had. Apparently every monster had different amount of Hp ans Sans happened to have just one health point, meaning he would die from one hit. 

''it ain't a condition,'' Sans said with a scoff. ''you can say it, i'm weak,'' he was now glaring at you. You walked to him and took his hand in yours. 

''Why would I lie?'' you asked, reaching for eye contact with the skeleton. ''Sans you are so many things but I'm sorry, weak isn't one of them,'' with a smile you gave his hand a gentle squeeze to make him look at you. 

''yeah? it still shouldn't have gone that way,'' he said with a low voice. ''i'm sick of everyone treating me like something fragile and weak,'' the skeleton sighed.  

''I won't treat you differently, I promise,'' you told him and he looked at you a glimpse of happiness in the white pinpricks floating in his eye sockets. 

''yeah?'' he asked and you nodded. 

''You'll always be my bonehead,'' you said with a giggle. The last two words managed a shade of light blue color to creep on Sans' cheekbones and to be honest saying it made your cheeks feel warm too, even though you meant it in the most platonic way as you could. Or so you told yourself. 

''in that case i'll keep calling you cherry,'' he said with a shrug. You rolled your eyes. 

''Why the nickname? You never told me,'' you asked now looking at him with curious eyes. Sans shrugged again, glancing away for a second before looking at you again. 

''quite simple, actually,'' he teased you with a smirk. 

''Yeah? Tell me then,'' you elbowed him gently. 

''you're as pretty as a blooming cherry flower,'' he said, still smirking. There it was, the warm feeling in your chest. What you didn't know it wasn't really in your chest, it was in your soul and Sans' soul had the same feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:   
> Violence? Idk  
> If there was anything that offended you, I'm sorry.


	18. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans both keep enduring what's inevitable, thinking nothing good would happen if you confessed your feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha I managed to write this before the end of the holidays. Sorry League of Legends totally sucked me in the saltness and I totally lost the track of time. I hope you'll enjoy this one tho.  
> No special warnings in the chapter.  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment, they make my days!
> 
> -Salla

The moon shined brightly as you and the skeleton walked down the street. Neither of you said anything and for a while the only thing you could hear was the sound of your steps on the snowy ground. Sans had his hand tucked in the pocket of the blue hoodie he was wearing. You were pretty sure he used that same hoodie 90% of the time, he seemed to have it almost all the time which you found adorable in a way. It was something you'd recognize him for. That and the fact that he is a skeleton, of course. You were still holding hands as you walked and you were surprised how right it felt and how neither of you felt like it was awkward in any way. It was weird because every cell in your brain told you to back off from this skeleton but you refused to not be with him. You gazed at the moon, wondering the Underground had one. Sans had told you about the replacement stars they had but no one ever talked about if they had a moon or a sun.

You turned into the direction of the park nearby and the streetlights ended, leaving you two to walk in darkness. Normally you'd be scared of the darkness but having Sans' phalanges around your fingers made everything feel so much safer.. What was happening? Why did your heart start to beat so much faster around him? And the warmness in your chest, it was like something in Sans was calling you to him. You wanted to find out what caused the feeling and what would happen if you forget all your fears and let your feelings roam freely. 

''it's a pretty night,'' Sans said, looking at the moon. ''i never get used to that,'' 

''What?'' you asked, glancing at him. ''The moon?'' 

''well yeah, imagine living your whole life without it and then coming up here and there it is. Being big and bright,'' he shrugged and you chuckled. 

''Actually it's not shining. It's the sun's light that makes it shine,'' you told him. ''It sounds confusing but makes sense in a way,'' 

''aight, i need to study a lot more because seems like the more I learn the less i actually know,'' Sans shook his head a little with a chuckle suddenly stopping. You were standing in the park, in front of a tall tree. ''it's crazy to think that this tree is older than you, maybe older than me,'' he muttered, sitting underneath it. You sad next to him, leaning against the three's firm trunk and he did so too. ''i come here often, to think,'' he said with a sigh. You pulled your knees against your chest and wrapped your arms around them. 

''What do you think about?'' you asked, letting your cheek to rest on your knee while you looked at the skeleton. 

''i dunno.. lately i've been thinking about.. well you..'' he admitted and you saw his cheeks turning light blue. ''i mean.. what you've been through I'd never even assume you'd.. trust anyone enough to tell ehat happened to you but you told me.. why?'' his white pinpricks were drilling into your eyes now. You couldn't look away and you didn't want to. Looking into Sans' eyes was comforting and in a way you knew nothing bad was going to happen as long as you were able to see his eyes. 

''I.. I don't know.. I just felt like I could tell you anything,'' you said with a shrug. ''It's scary because I've been alone for so long and now there's Toriel, Undyne and you and all of a sudden I'm not alone anymore,''

''why is it scary?'' he asked, still looking at you. 

''Because I'm scared I'll let you down,'' you sighed. ''I'm scared that one day.. You all just go away which is exactly why I haven't told you I-'' you forced yourself to top it there. ''Do you understand me? I can't let myself to feel anything like that.. because if I lose it again, I don't think I'd be able to handle it,'' Sans noticed how you started to panic and took your hand in his.

''i understand, okay? calm down i get it,'' he said reaching for an eye contact with you. ''but just so you know, we aren't goin' anywhere,'' his words helped you to calm down, or maybe it was his eyes. ''you don't have to say anything you're not ready to,'' you nodded, looking down. 

''I'm sorry I just.. I don't do that stuff,'' a shaky sigh escaped your lips and Sans took his hoodie off, placing it around your shoulders to keep you warm. ''No, I don't want you to-'' you started but he cut you off.

''the cold goes riight through me, remember,'' he winked playfully, causing you to giggle a little. 

''If I got a dollar every time you say that, I'd have two dollars,'' you said with a grin. 

''well that's not too much so i can carry on with my sanstational puns,'' Sans joked and you rolled your eyes. 

''You know the things you can buy with just a few dollars these days.. It's a total noncents,'' you shot back and he laughed, so did you and Sans noted it. It had been a while since he had heard you laughing truly and soon there was the warm feeling in his soul again..

* * *

 

''!'' you heard Undyne shout and when you turned to look to her direction something cold and soft hit your face. 

''That's so mature,'' you said, rolling your eyes after you had managed to wipe all of the snow off your face and quickly picking up some snow, making it into a nice ball before throwing it at Undyne who was so busy laughing at you she didn't see it coming. It had started to snow really heavily the night before so it was only natural for the monsters to gather outside and play together. Frisk and Papyrus were building a snow fort, Mettaton was surprisingly making a snow Mettaton and not telling someone else to do it and Undyne and Alphys were building a snow dog with Lesser Dog who seemed to be very excited about snow even though you had heard that half of the Underground was full of snow. Maybe it was different on the surface. 

''FRISK, OUR FORT IS READY, NOW IT ONLY NEEDS IT'S BRAVE KNIGHTS!'' Papyrus beamed, picking the kid up and placing them on his shoulders. 

''I have wooden swords in my room!'' Frisk chimed and soon Papyrus was on his way inside. 

''Pap, take your shoes off so the snow won't make everything wet,'' you told the bigger skeleton. 

''OF COURSE. BIGGER HUMAN!'' he said before disappearing inside. It was good to see him being himself again, without worries or concerns. It seemed like everything was back to normal again, which made you worried. The dust had settled but you had this weird feeling something was up or going to happen. A snowball hitting the back of your head cut your thoughts and you turned around to look at Sans who was laying in the snow, dying of laughter. 

''Really, bone boy? You want to start a war with me?'' you asked, crossing your arms on your chest. Sans got up faster than you had ever seen him getting up and starting to escape. You wouldn't let that happen, sprinting after him and tackling him down, causing you both to roll down a small hill, ending up you on top of him, both being out of breath because of the laughing and running. ''See?'' you asked between the breaths with a laugh. ''You had no chances against me,'' you smirked slyly and Sans let out a laugh, quickly grabbing you from your waist and soon you found yourself now from under him. He leaned closer to you with a mischievous smirk.

''it's adorable that you think like that, cherry,'' the skeleton said with a low voice, his face only few inches from yours. Yes, you denied and forbid all the feelings you might've had for him, but you couldn't resist the little flirting game you had with him. There was a moment of silence, where you both just stared into each other's eyes both having the same thought. Slowly you both started to close the gap between your faces and when you felt his breath on your lips and Sans felt yours you reached for snow from the ground and smacked it on Sans' face. Sadly he had just the same idea and you both ended up with snowy face. 

''You sneaky bastard!'' you said, laughing harder than you had ever laughed, wiping your face. Sans did the same and grinned. 

''hey, don't hate the player, hate the game,'' he said with a wink and you rolled your eyes, getting up and offering your hand for the skeleton too. He took it and you pulled him up. ''thanks,'' he said, cleaning his pants from the snow. ''i'm tired,'' 

''When are you not tired?'' you asked, rolling your eyes. 

''well playing in snow is very exhausting, you know,'' he said with a shrug as you walked back up the hill you just rolled down. It was more slippery than you had assumed but luckily Sans was there to catch you, like he usually was. He got a firm hold of your waist so you wouldn't fall. 

''Thanks,'' you said, with a smile. 

''snow problem,'' he shrugged with a grin and you chuckled. For a second you had forgotten to worry about everything, mainly because the skeleton got you to step out of your bubble and enjoy life, have fun, laugh, live. Sans knew that he was the only one who was able to do so and he loved it. All he wanted was to see you smile and laugh, be the reason for you to do those. He wanted to tell you all this but he knew he couldn't, for your sake. Your soul was a mess and he knew it, he could see how confused and scared you were. He glanced at you, noticing you had something on your cheek, probably a piece of a leaf from your rolling in the snow. He stopped and turned you to face him. 

''What?'' you asked, narrowing your eyes. He didn't say anything, just wiped the trash from the skin of your cheek. The cold air had made them slightly red and the snow made your bright red hair look even brighter. In the skeleton's eyes you were gorgeous and he wanted to say it out loud so bad.. But the events of the mall was another reason he refused to do so. He'd be putting you into danger, making you into a target and he'd never do that. Even if it meant keeping everything inside. 

''you got something on your cheek,'' he said with a shrug. You nodded and he started walking again. You stayed there for a second, touching the exact same spot with the tip of your fingers where Sans had touched. There was that warmness again... How can you keep ignoring it if even his touch makes your heart go wild? 


	19. White Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your past comes to haunt you, you realize that your actions are putting everyone in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler for you lovelies!   
> Hope you enjoy! :DDD  
> -Salla

_You ran. You_ ran _so fast it felt like at any point you'd start to fly. They were getting closer, you knew you couldn't escape but you tried anyway and took a sharp turn into a dark ally way. Much to your misfortune it was a dead end and you were left to stare a brick wall as the men reached you. You were tackled, soon laying on the ground and being taken away by three men who all had guns. If you tried anything, you'd die. You felt a hand grabbing your hair. You were now surrounded by four men who all had black suits and white roses in their chest pockets._

_''He has been waiting for you,''  the man who had a fistful of your hair said with a dark laugh, tightening his grip. ''better forget freedom, dolly,'' After that you felt someone hitting the back of your head so hard you lost consciousness and everything went black._

* * *

 

You woke up to your heart pounding, your breath hitching to your throat. It took you a second to realize it was all just a dream and you were in your room, safe. Nothing was going to happen to you, everything was okay. You sat up to sit and covered your face with your palms with a shaky sigh. How long these dreams would keep bugging you? You were so tired and it was hard to convince everyone, especially Sans that everything was okay when you couldn't sleep at night. You were just about to lay back down when you heard something shattering in the living room. You didn't hesitate with running out of the room because frisk's room was right next to it and you wouldn't let anything happen to them. 

''?'' Toriel had woken up to the sound of what you found out to be the glass of the backdoor shattering into pieces. Toriel walked next to you, examining the damage. ''My Heavens, what happened?'' she asked. 

''I don't know, I just woke up,'' you said with a shrug, looking down. The shattered glass formed a line, leading to the table of the living room. You walked to it, your heart pounding in horror. You reached to pick up something from the table. 

''Who would do something like this?'' Toriel asked, starting to clean up the shattered glass. 

''I don't know,'' you repeated your previous sentence even though you knew who it was, you knew what would happen if you didn't act. Everyone you cared for would get hurt or worse. ''Do yo want help?'' you asked, turning to Toriel who shook her head with a warm smile. 

''No, go back to sleep ,'' she urged you. You nodded, slowly walking back to your room and as soon as the door closed behind you, your legs failed you and you fell on the floor, every part of your body shaking in fear. This couldn't be happening, it was supposed to be over. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Sans was laying on the mattress of his room. It was uncomfortable but he didn't want to throw it away, it was one of the few things he brought from the Underground. He wasn't tired or just didn't want to sleep so he was just staring at the ceiling and listening to the air conditioning in the room next to his. Nights were boring, especially if you didn't want to sleep or couldn't. He felt a buzz from under his pillow and reached out to dig his phone. 

** Caller: **

_Cherry_

It wasn't normal for you to call anyone so late, Sans knew it. 

''cherry, everything alright?'' he asked. 

 _''No,''_ he heard your voice tremble like a weak leaf in a summer storm. 

''stay there,'' Sans ordered, hanging up the call. Something was clearly wrong and he wanted to be there for you. He had never heard you like that. Getting up he took his hoodie and put on college pants before taking a shortcut straightly into your room. 

You were sitting next to your bed, leaning against the side of it and he walked to you carefully. 

''are you hurt?'' he asked, sitting next to you. You shook your head, not being able to say anything. ''it's alright, take your time,'' Sans said with a low and calm voice. 

''They were here,'' you whispered. ''They want it,'' your voice was quiet and worn out because of crying.

''what?'' he asked, turning to face you better. ''how do you know?'' you didn't reply, just opened your hand. There was a white rose resting on your palm. It was broken and crinkly because you had held on to it so tight. '','' Sans started. ''it's just a flower, you don't have to worry,'' 

''No, Sans you don't understand!'' you said desperately, grabbing his wrist. He could see you were hysteric. 

''shh, calm down now ok?'' he soothed you, wiping your tears. ''tell me why you think they know where you are,'' 

''They call themselves Beloy Rozy,'' you told him. ''Thatmeans White Rose in Russian, Sans. Someone broke the window and I found this from the table,'' your breathing started to fasten again. ''They know where I am, they could've hurt someone or worse. What if Frisk had woken up and went into the living room? I can't take the risk, I can't-'' your own sobs broke your sentence. He pulled you into an embrace not knowing what to say. You were right, someone could get hurt but the last thing Sans wanted was you going away. 

''we'll figure this out,'' he said. ''i won't let anyone hurt you,'' he looked straightly into your eyes. ''no one is going to touch you or anyone else you care for, i promise,'' it was so hard for the skeleton to see you like that, you were always so calm but now you were the opposite to that. He could feel the fear in your soul, how it ached and the dark cracks spread. You nodded, trying to calm yourself down. 

''I'm scared,'' you whispered. ''I'm so scared,'' 

''i know,'' Sans said, running his phalanges through your hair. It was soft, just like he imagined. He knew he had to tell someone, at least to Toriel and Undyne. They'd help to keep everyone safe, keep you safe. He would do anything to make sure you weren't in danger. He kept stroking your hair until you were asleep. He picked you up and carefully lowered you on your bed before pulling the covers to keep you warm. He knew how you were always cold too so he had wrapped his hoodie around you. He'd talk to Toriel tomorrow and then call Undyne.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No special warnings


	20. Soulbond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Sans about your plans for the future, he doesn't agree.   
> Tears will be shed  
> There will be a fight  
> Everything ends unexpectedly for the both of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive, surprise!!!   
> Your comments and kudos are my joy and light right now.   
> Thank you!   
>  \- Salla

''I can't believe she hasn't told us,'' Toriel muttered, sitting down next to Undyne.  
  
''well how would you tell you were running from a russian mob?'' Sans pointed out, leaning against the kitchen counter. ''not really something you want to mention anyone,'' Toriel sighed, looking down at her tea mug.   
  
''It is all so terrible.. I wish there was something we could do,'' she sighed again.   
  
''I will set up a surveillance and security system,'' Undyne said. ''You don't have to be worried. Papyrus will get the K-9 unit to patrol around the house,'' she turned her eye to Sans who nodded. Even though Sans was the only one who could look at other monsters' and humans' souls, because he was the judgement Undyne could see the skeleton's worry over the human girl.   
  
''thank you.'' Sans looked at the fish monster with sincerity in the white pinprick lights floating in his eye sockets. Undyne nodded at the skeleton before getting up and leaving. Now it was only Sans and Toriel in the kitchen. You and Frisk were in Frisk's room. Sans and Toriel both wanted to keep you out of everything as long as possible.   
  
''Sans I think it would be wise if you stayed close to ,'' Toriel turned her warm, brown eyes to Sans. ''You two have a special connection I haven't seen for a thousand years,'' Toriel's words caused a slight blue color to creep on his cheek bones. ''There is no need to be ashamed of how you feel, but she needs a friend, someone to rely on. Would you do it?''   
  
''always, tori,'' the skeleton nodded.   
  
''I will prepare you a guestroom,'' Toriel got up and walked out of the kitchen. Sans did so too but walked to Frisk's room. He stayed behind the door, looking at you two from the ajar door. You were reading an old story book to the child, showing the different pictures to them. He smiled at the view, how you seemed to be so calm and managed to keep yourself together even considering the situation.  
  
''hey you two. mind if i join?'' he asked, stepping inside the room. Frisk jumped from your lap and ran to hug the skeleton.  
  
'' was reading me a story!'' they chimed happily, jumping up and down. Sans smiled, picking up the kid and taking a sit on the floor in front of you. 

''well it would be rude if i interrupted the story,'' he said, setting Frisk to sit on his lap and leaned back to be more comfortable. You smiled at the two before continuing with the story about Goldilocks and the Three Bears. It was Frisk's favorite, they said it reminded of their adventures in the Underground somehow. While you read the book, acted out the lines and showed the pictures Sans couldn't help but admire you a little. Not just how you looked but how well you got along with Frisk. The book being their favorite, you must've known every word of it without reading. And still you had the will to read it like it was the first time you ever saw it. 

''Someone has slept on my bed!'' you said with a low voice, trying to sound like the Papa Bear. It made the skeleton smile and Frisk giggled on his lap. Sans wondered if you had bedtime stories. You had told your mom was gone a lot. Did you have anyone to make sure you got to be a child? He sighed, focusing on the story again. 

 

* * *

 

 

''Good night, Frisk,'' you said, stroking the child's brown hair. They were on the edge of falling asleep, trying to fight against their closing eyes with poor results. 

''Good night, , good night Uncle Sans,'' they said sleepily before drifting off. 

''Only if I could fall asleep that easily,'' you sighed, getting up from the bed you were sitting on. 

''they are lucky to have you, you know?'' Sans whispered as you walked out of the room, closing the door carefully after you. ''before you they didn't get along with their former babysitters. no one understood them like you do, see what they feel and need,'' he told you. 

''Frisk is mature for their age,'' you agreed. ''I could see that being an issue to someone who wouldn't understand,'' To this, Sans nodded. ''I feel bad for having to leave all this behind me,'' you sighed, opening the door to your room. Sans rose his bone brows, taking a hold of your arm to stop you. 

''wait what?'' he asked, making you to face him. ''you are leaving?'' he asked with a slightly louder voice. You looked at Frisk's room's door, there was a good chance for that conversation to turn into something louder so you walked out to the backyard, expecting the skeleton to follow you. And he did, and as soon as the glass door closed you two outside of the house he started: ''how can you even think about something like that? leaving? really?''

''What do you expect me to do, Sans? You think I want to put everyone in danger here?'' you argued, turning to face him. He walked closer to you, leaving only a feet or two gap between you two. ''I don't want anyone else to risk their lives for me, do you understand?'' 

''that is not your call to make,'' Sans said with a steady voice. 

''What?'' 

'', we are a family and even though you said you wanted to avoid deep connections, here you have one,'' 

''Stop it, Sans, I'm serious,'' you warned the skeleton. 

''you were taken in by this family, you got to be apart of something huge and now you are saying it meant nothing to you?'' he asked, looking straightly into your eyes. 

''Sans I-'' 

''is that what you are saying, cuz i ain't buying it,''

''Why?'' there were tears running down your cheeks now, washing away the makeup covering your freckles. ''Why won't you buy it?'' to that Sans didn't reply. He reached to take your hand and placed it on his chest, keeping his bony hands on yours so you wouldn't go away. 

''can you feel that, ? tell me honestly,'' he demanded, blue tears forming in his eyes. ''because i do,'' 

''Sans please,'' you nearly begged, wanting to take your hand away, you just couldn't. You did feel it, you had felt it. Your soul singing every time you were with the skeleton, wanting to get closer, be one. 

''no, answer me honestly. do you feel it? tell me, .'' the skeleton continued. ''this is called a soulbond,'' he told you, looking into your eyes. ''this isn't something you can run away from,'' 

''It doesn't matter I can't stay!'' you pleaded, taking your hand away, feeling how your soul begged you to put it back, to be closer. 

''it don't matter?'' Sans replied, letting his hands fall on his sides. ''are you implying that this don't matter? undyne, alph, tori, frisk? they don't matter?'' he asked. 

''I don't-''

''that  _I_ don't matter?'' his voice shook again, but it was demanding. 

''Don't you ever even dare to say that!'' you argued, hoping you could just go back in time and not even start the conversation. 

''why?'' the skeleton asked, taking a step back. It had started to rain a little. 

''Because I feel it. I feel how my soul wants to be with yours, close to yours. I feel it all and that alone is a reason why I have to go, Sans,'' you told him, now crying. ''This all, everyone, you, Sans.. You all mean so much to me. I got too attached and now I have to pay for it. I put you all in danger. I have to leave!'' 

''we can protect you,'' he said. ''we all will protect you. you can't walk away from this,'' 

''I couldn't live with myself if someone got hurt because of me,'' 

''no one is getting hurt,'' 

''You can't promise that,'' you sighed, shaking your head. 

''you know i don't like making promises,'' he reminded you. 

''Why'd you do it then? We both know this won't end well,'' you stared into his eyes, he stared into yours. Suddenly he pulled you closer, placing his right hand on your waist, left on your cheek and pressed his teeth against your lips. It wasn't how you imagined, his teeth were much softer, warmer against your lips. It didn't feel like you were kissing a skeleton. It felt like you were kissing your soulmate. You leaned in, responding to the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck to make sure he wouldn't go away, even though you were the one who was leaving in the first place. Sans pulled you even closer, deepening the kiss, you didn't fight it. You had wanted it for so long, you were just too afraid to admit it before. 

''that.. that is why,'' Sans finally whispered after the kiss broke due to lack of oxygen which happened to be important for you. ''i don't know what this is or what caused it but our souls have a rare connection.. i'd do anything to make you stay here, i have to try,'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finallyy!! I have been putting this for later for SO long! I have no idea how it all played in the end but I'm happy.   
> Thanks for reading.   
> No special warnings.   
> sorry if you got triggered


	21. Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been few weeks since the kiss, you and Sans continue your lives like nothing happened without talking about it.  
> When you finally do talk about it you learn something about the monsters' history.  
> Things get heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for feedback and Kudos! Keep them coming, they brighten my days!
> 
> Warnings in the end of the chapter!

You laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling while Sans discussed about the security system with Undyne and Alphys who had set it up few weeks ago. Frisk was outside playing with Papyrus and the k-9 unit, which meant that the backyard was crowded with dogs. Lesser Dog and Greater Dog were rolling in the muddy ground. The snow had finally melted, leaving the earth brown, muddy and bare. Frisk seemed to enjoy it, you saw them jumping into a mud puddle after another. The dogs were good company to Frisk who was full of energy and frustrated because you weren't allowed to go out to the park with them. You did miss spending time with the kid, being outside in general. The closest you got to being actually outside was opening the window. You sighed, turning your eyes back to the ceiling again, starting to listen to Sans' and Alphys' conversation. You missed half of the words they were using so you decided to close your eyes and let your thoughts wander.

You weren't allowed to leave the house anymore, for your own protection. There was a K-9 patrol around the clock making sure there were no trespassers and Sans was staying in the house for as long as Toriel saw it was necessary. You weren't used to this kind of protecting and to be honest as much as you appreciated your friends' help, you didn't want to be a prisoner in the house which you now were. You didn't want to be ungrateful but you were a little frustrated and couldn't help it. Only thing helping you to stay sane was Sans who made sure you were entertained for the most of the time. You hadn't really discussed about the kiss you shared, it just happened and neither of you seemed to have the guts to return to that topic. You still managed to be totally chill around each other and be alone without making it awkward. That's why you liked Sans so much, he was chill no matter what. 

''sorry for making you wait for so long, cherry,'' the skeleton who you just thought about crashed on the couch, stretching his arms. ''so what do you want to do? the sky is the limit,'' he said with a grin and you rolled your eyes like a little child. 

''Try the front door,'' you mocked and he chuckled. ''I want to go outside,'' you sighed and you could see Sans' grin fade. 

''i know but we don't want anything to happen to you,'' he explained to you, maybe for the hundredth time in the few weeks you had sat inside doing nothing. 

''I.. I just I hate doing nothing, being useless,'' you whined, being well aware how you sounded like a child. 

''you're not useless, you're making sure that i won't sleep too much,'' he winked and you laughed a little. 

''Like that's ever possible,'' you rolled your eyes and got up to sit. ''Alright, Boneboy, entertain me,'' you spread your arms to your sides dramatically, making Sans chuckle. 

''alright, up for some mk?'' he asked getting up. You and Sans had started playing different games to stay entertained and one of your favorites was Mortal Kombat even though he kept kicking your ass in it. 

''This time I'll take you down,'' you grinned and he winked at you playfully, walking to the Xbox to turn it on and insert the disc in it.

''prepare to get your bones rattled,'' he accepted the challenge, tossing you the second controller. 

While you tried to desperately get even one punch on Sans' character you couldn't help but feel how your soul chimed in your chest. It was the only thing making being with Sans harder. You wanted to get closer to him, your soul pleaded you to do so. Only problem was you didn't know what to do or say. And neither did the skeleton next to you. Sure you had kissed him back but what did that mean in the end? Maybe you did it so he wouldn't feel rejected? Maybe you didn't like it and that's why you didn't talk about it. You both were pondering about the same thing without knowing it. 

''Sans, , I will go to the store and take Frisk and Papyrus with me,'' Toriel let you know from the hallway. ''Is there anything you'd like to get?'' she asked. 

''Can we make cookies? Please mom!'' Frisk pleaded, jumping up and down while holding the helm of Toriel's purple dress. Toriel calmed them down by picking them up. 

''YES THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE MASTER BAKER OF COOKIES!'' Papyrus beamed with glee. 

''I believe that is possible,'' Toriel chuckled. 

''we don't need anything, tori,'' Sans said with a smile. 

''Take care, we won't be long,'' Toriel greeted before closing the door. You and Sans continued to play until you got tired of losing and gave up. 

''oh c'mon have some backbone,'' Sans teased you, waving his controller in the air with his magic. You reached in to take it but he managed to move it away so you grasped the air, losing your balance and falling on top of the skeleton with an oof. 

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump your bones,'' You muttered, trying to make the situation less awkward. It didn't stop the blush from creeping to your cheeks. 

''it's spine,'' Sans joked back clearly being a little flustered himself too. ''nice of you to stop by,'' he winked and you giggled a little. He reached for the remote controller and turned the tv on. You turned your head to face the tv. Toriel had gotten Disney Channel few months before to keep Frisk entertained when the weather was too bad for going outside. The other monsters enjoyed the channel too which wasn't any surprise, who wouldn't love old Disney shows? 

''I used to love this show when I was younger,'' you said, still laying on top of Sans. He didn't seem to want you to move and you felt comfortable there so you saw no reason to get up. Your soul seemed to be happy with your position too so you stayed there. 

''so she is a cheerleader in a high school and somehow still has time to save the world?'' Sans asked, clearly being skeptical. ''for what i know high school is the busiest time of one's life,'' you playfully smacked his chest. 

''Stop ruining my childhood,'' you said and he chuckled.

''sorry not sorry,'' he said with a grin, resting his arm on your waist. His touch made your soul sing even louder and you were sure Sans could feel it too, being so close to you he felt every single pulse of your heart and soul's warmth. Your body warmth was also very comforting. You both felt a strange tingling feeling in your souls. It was terrifying but at the same time you couldn't get enough of it. You felt like you had the be near the skeleton constantly, to feel safe and happy. You hadn't felt anything like it before. You reminded yourself you hadn't known Sans more than six months, that you shouldn't expect too much.

''Sans,'' you started after a while of following the show on Tv. 

''huh?'' he asked, glancing at you. 

''What is going on?'' you asked, still not daring to look at him. 

''i wish i could explain,'' he sighed knowing what you meant. He had studied souls basically his whole life but he had never come across something called 'soul bond' in other than old stories. 

''How do you know this is what you said it is,'' you mumbled, trying to avoid the phrase 'soul bond' because for some reason it scared you. 

''i guess i just feel it,'' Sans shrugged. ''soul bond is possible only between human and monster. last time it happened monsters had to pay for it,'' 

''How?'' you asked, now turning your eyes to the skeleton out of curiosity. 

''before living in the underground we used to live amongst  humans, that was before the war,'' he started. ''the humans' king had a daughter, told to be as beautiful as the first blooming flower of the spring, smart too. she fell for a monster, a regular one. It would've been an epic love story if they hadn't ran away together. the king obviously blamed the monsters for kidnapping his daughter, declaring war between humans and monsters,'' 

''So.. They had a soul bond?'' 

''it's what the story says, it's what tori says,'' Sans shrugged again. ''i guess nobody knows for sure,'' 

''But you seem to be so certain we have that,'' you looked right into the skeleton's eyes. He ran his phalanges through your red hair, admiring the bright green eyes of yours. 

''i do, or something like that.. all i know is that my soul wants to be with you,'' he said wit a low voice before leaning closer to kiss you gently. You melted into the kiss, getting up to sit on his lap, never breaking the kiss. Sans moved his hands on four waist, kissing you eagerly. His hands slid under your shirt, his phalanges sliding on your back gently. It caused shivers to run down your spine. Soon Sans' teeth were nibbling the crook of your neck and a small moan gout through your slightly parted lips. You felt a tingling sensation between your legs and broke the kiss immediately. 

''Sorry, sorry.. I uh,'' you muttered, running your hand through your hair and chewing your lower lip. Sans smiled warmly, touching your cheek with the tip of his finger gently. 

'' 's ok, , we don't have to rush anything,'' he assured and you let out a sigh of relief, laying back on top him. He let out a happy sigh and wrapped his arms around you. It wasn't long until you felt your eyes getting heavy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> This chapter contains sexual stuff, if offended skip it :)
> 
> AHAHAHA I'M SUCH A TEASE!! SORRY GONNA DRAG IT A LITTLE FURTHER ;) 
> 
> Please give me your feedback! I want to become a better writer :)


	22. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see a peculiar and a realistic dream. Not being able to sleep your bony friend decides to keep you company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soul stuff coming up ahead! This is only my version of how the monster souls work so please understand if it's not like everyone else's, I haven't studied the other theories that much.  
> This is a short filler I wanted to write since there won't be anything up in the weekend.  
> Thank you for reading so far!  
> -Salla
> 
> ps. Warnings in the end of the chapter as always :)

 

_It was dark but then it got really bright as the bag was taken from covering your head. Your hands were tied behind your back and legs were tied together. There was a bright lamp opposite to you, being the only source of light in the room. It was small, had brick walls and no windows. You concluded it to be a basement of some kind but where? That you had no answer to. You had no idea how far you had been taken because you had a cover over your eyes the whole time. You didn't know whether it was a day or night or how many days it had been since you were taken. All you knew that during the time that felt like ages you hadn't had anything to eat or drink. You felt weak and your head was spinning, The bright light hurt your eyes and made them burn. Looking around you saw four men surrounding you, they all had dark suits and white roses in the pockets of their jackets. They stood quietly, their hands behind their backs in a respective way. You looked in front of you, past the lights, spotting a man who didn't have a suit at all. He was wearing a casual button up shirt with black jeans. He was older than any of the men around you, probably around his late fifties. Grey hair, crinkly face with an oddly welcoming smile. He walked past the light, looking into your eyes._

_''We have been looking for you, Ms. Stills,'' he said with a thick Russian accent like you were a guest to him, not a hostage. You didn't say anything, just stared into his grey eyes. ''Now I take you already know who I am,'' he started, walking closer to you. ''I can be your salvation,'' he said, now leaning so close to you you were able to smell his breath. ''or your worst nightmare,'' the smell of the mixtures of alcohol and tobacco made you nearly gag but you held yourself together. ''Playing brave, huh?'' a crooked smile rose on his lips and he leaned back. ''Matvei, why don't you show Ms. Stills what happens here if you try to be something you aren't,'' he turned his back to you and at the same second one of the men surrounding you grabbed your throat with his both hands._

You woke up  your heart beating furiously and your breath hitching to your throat. You were so sure something was strangling you but it was only a dream. You rubbed your neck a little before walking to the wall opposite your bed, knocking it lightly. It didn't take long before your room's door opened a little and Sans walked inside he was wearing his pj shorts and a black t-shirt. 

''ya alright?'' he asked, and you nodded, walking to your bed and sitting on it. He sat next to you, taking your hand in his and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. ''bad dream?'' he looked at you. You nodded, not saying anything. ''is there anything i can do?'' 

''Help me to get my mind elsewhere,'' you said, glancing at him. He thought about it for a moment but ended up nodding. 

''okay.. so you know a lot about souls,'' he started and you nodded. ''to monsters they are extremely personal, having outside their bodies makes us feel vulnerable which is why we only take them out when we know we can trust it won't get hurt,'' 

''Where are you going with this?'' you asked, tilting your head a little. 

'', do you want to see my soul?'' he asked, looking straight into your eyes. At first you didn't know what to say. You wanted to say yes but then again didn't. You didn't want to intrude his personal space, make him feel bad or like he is threatened. You looked down, thinking about it more and Sans gave you all the time you needed. He knew you understood how big step forward it was, to him it was a big deal but he was ready, he trusted you with his life. You bit your lip, thinking if you were ready. Did you want to take the risk of him not being comfortable with it, not wanting to ever talk to you if things went South. If it went well you'd have a deeper connection with the skeleton, get to see what an actual monster soul looks like in real life.

''I do,'' you said after a while, looking at Sans again. ''If it's okay with you, I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready to do,'' 

''i wouldn't have asked if i wasn't ready,'' he pointed out. ''are you sure?'' his eyes were analyzing your facial expressions in the dark room. You nodded and he turned his whole body to face you. You did the same, sitting on your crossed legs, looking at the skeleton. Sans placed his hands on his chest, and soon something started to glow under his shirt. He took a deep breath before starting to move his hands from his chest, a small source of white light following them. You looked closer and noticed it looked just like a human soul, it was just white. The whitest thing you had actually ever seen, whiter than freshly fallen snow. It was so bright, beautiful. The most beautiful thing there was. You extended your hand a little, gracing the small source of light shaped like a heart. It didn't feel like you had expected. A huge wave of shivers ran through your body and after that a wave of warmness. Sans let out a pleased sigh and his eyes fell shut. You took your hand quickly away, looking at him with panic in your eyes. 

''Did I hurt you?'' you asked with a worried tone. He opened his eyes with a smile, his small eye lights shining brightly. 

''no, no not at all, don't worry.. it felt better than i would've thought,'' he said with a little chuckle, then narrowing his eye sockets. ''what are those?'' he quickly put his soul back into his chest and used his magic to turn the light switch on quickly. 

''What are what?'' you asked, tilting your head a little. Sans placed his hand under your chin, lifting your head a little. ''Sans?'' 

''you have bruises on your neck,'' he said, making you to lean closer so he could inspect them better. ''when did you leave the house? why didn't you tell me something happened?'' 

''Sans, you are with me around the clock and there's a patrol outside, when would've I been able to leave without anyone noticing?'' you asked, clearly being annoyed of his suspecting but also thinking when you actually did get them. Then it hit you. ''I got them in my dream,'' you said, looking at Sans who rose his eyebrows. 

''what?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhh shit getting realllllllll 
> 
> Warnings:  
> Mild violence  
> Soul.. stuff


	23. The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new name rises upon others when thinking about the possible ways you got the bruises on your neck.  
> Wing Ding Gaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a short filler because there won't be anything up in the weekend. I promise there will be longer chapters after this.  
> Thank you for reading!

* * *

''how is this possible?'' Sans asked from Toriel who searched through her bookshelf for old books. ''tori?'' he tried to get the goat woman's attention. 

''Sans calm down I'm sure it was just a coincidence,'' you tried to calm him down. ''I must've done the bruises by myself,'' he rolled his eyes at you. ''And try to keep it down, we don't want to wake Frisk up, do we?'' you wanted to keep them out of this, they didn't need to know what was going on, they needed to have a childhood and live without worrying about tomorrow. Like every child should. 

''your hands are too small to make marks like that,'' Sans pointed out with a frustrated smile. It was 2 am and he demanded to tell Toriel about the mysterious bruises you somehow got during your nightmare. 

''I believe Sans is right about this,'' Toriel started, sitting down with an old black book with no title in the cover. ''Sans, I know it is an awful sore subject to you but do you remember the discussion we had about your father?'' she looked at Sans who's white pinpricks faded into his eye sockets. 

''you really think this was him?'' he asked, glancing at you. By now you had no idea what was going on because Sans had never told you about even having a father. 

''For what I've seen, it could be possible  has a connection to the Void,'' Toriel muttered, going through the pages of the book. ''It is extremely rare but not impossible,'' 

''Wait wait wait, can someone explain this all to me? What's a Void?'' you asked blinking few times. Toriel and Sans shared a look, obviously debating silently which one tells. Finally Toriel sighed, turning her brown eyes to you. 

''You have been close to death, am I right?'' she asked, you nodded, not knowing how it helped in any way. ''Void is a place between time and space where some monsters are known to have gotten stuck into,'' she started. 

''my dad was the royal scientist before alph, he was brilliant. wanted to make and create more and ended up building the core,'' Sans continued. ''it's the power source of the underground. one day everyone else but me seemed to not know he ever even existed, naturally me being the judgement i knew what was going on. he had dropped into the void somehow while working with the core,''

''What do you mean no one knew he existed?'' you asked, shifting your position into something more comfortable because your leg had fallen asleep. 

''Void, being the space between time and space is not existing in any timeline, it's just in the middle of them all. If one ends up in the void somehow, everyone who ends up there is forgotten by those who are not aware of the timelines,'' Toriel explained. 

''that's where my dad is,'' Sans finished. 

''And you think.. He did this?'' you unconsciously ran your fingers on the bruises of your neck. 

''It is very possible,'' Toriel confirmed with a nod. ''And there is no magic known to be able to protect you,'' she closed the book with a frustrated sigh. 

''if it really is gaster he has something he wants from her,'' Sans said, scratching his skull. ''is it possible he wants the chip?'' he looked at Toriel and then you. 

''I have never seen what's inside it.. Or heard about Gaster,'' you told him and he nodded. ''But I doubt he knows where the chip is.. So let's keep it that way,'' 

''but if he is able to hurt you,'' Sans pointed out quickly. 

''I have been through worse for it, he won't find out,'' you assured and Toriel got up. 

''I believe it is best if we all go to sleep. Sans, could you spend the night with ? Even though it is unlikely Gaster will try anything anymore,'' her eyes went to the skeleton who nodded and placed his hand on yours. 

''i'll keep her safe,'' he told her. ''try to sleep, tori,'' 

''Good night,'' Toriel smiled before exiting the kitchen into the room she shared with Asgore. 

Besides the White Rose you had now a monster roaming free in the middle of the time lines after you, wanting the chip you were carrying under your skin. You should've been scared but you weren't. You were determined to keep your friends and family, especially Sans safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the plot is finally getting somewhere :D  
> Love to you all, thanks for the Kudos!  
> Your comments make my day!  
> -Salla


	24. Wake me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare begins..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I was supposed to post this on Friday before leaving for the weekend but the chapter didn't go up fully, only about half of it was showing so I got tired of trying to fix it and left it there :D  
> There were 3 chapters of the same chapter up for few hours, I apologize now I will give up and post this in two parts :D

Two weeks passed quickly and you felt every second of it. Not being able to go out or even sleep more than an hour a night before the night terrors hit you. This was one of those nights. Sans was laying on the mattress on your floor, looking at the ceiling. He didn't want to sleep, he couldn't. All the worry over you and then Gaster.. The thought of him suddenly returning terrified the skeleton. He turned on his side and looked at you. Your skin was pale, paler than usually and there were dark spots under your eyes. How much he wanted a good night sleep for you, that everything would be okay. Your arm twitched every once in a while, telling that you were dreaming, your breathing was irregular and your facial expression was worried. Nightmare.

Sans got up to sit and looked at the clock. 3:45 am. He sighed. If you woke up now, you would've had about 1,5 hours of sleep. Not enough. He had noticed how paranoid you had gotten lately, due to the lack of sleep. Small noises got you to look over your shoulders with worry, someone's sudden touch got you to flinch. He didn't like seeing you like that, he wanted to see you smile again, be happy.

* * *

 

_You were asleep. Or you at least thought you were because you were now looking at yourself, laying on the bed while Sans laid on his mattress, staring at the ceiling. This was odd, you hadn't had a nightmare like this before. You looked at your hands, they were yours, totally normal hands. You waved your hand in front of Sans' eye sockets. He couldn't see you or hear you. Great.._

_''✋︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎ ⬧︎♏︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎'' a strange, quiet and yet strong voice said in a language you hadn't heard before. You turned around to look at a skeleton.. blob.. They had a skull like Sans and Papyrus, it had cracks and it was misshaped, it looked like they were smiling but then again, Sans had a permanent-kind of smile too. You didn't know what this monster wanted. ''✌︎■︎♎︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎ ⬧︎♏︎♏︎ ❍︎♏︎'' they blurted out and an arm extended from their tar-like body. You took a step back._

_''I don't understand you,'' you told them, trying to seem confident, even though you were so close to bursting into tears._

_''✡︎□︎◆︎ ❍︎◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ♐︎♓︎■︎♎︎ ♓︎⧫︎'' they said, now sounding desperate, gliding closer to you. You looked at Sans over the monster's shoulder (or what you thought it was) and saw that he was now sitting. Did he see you?_

_''Sans?'' Can you hear me?'' you asked, trying to ignore the deep stare of the monster in front of you. ''Sans please wake me up,'' you begged._

_''☟︎♏︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎■︎□︎⧫︎ ♒︎♏︎♋︎❒︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎. ☠︎□︎❒︎ ⬧︎♏︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎_ ''  _the monster tried and you looked into their.. it's eyes, tears filling yours._


	25. Wake me up pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare continues, after you wake up Sans attempts to take your thoughts elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here is the part 2 of the last chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't work it out I hope this won't be the same thing with the future chapters :D

_''I don't understand,'' you repeated, backing down until your back hit the wall. Nowhere to run now. Your heart started to beat faster and faster, for a second you felt like it was about to jump out of your throat. The skeleton monster stared into your eyes and unlike Sans he had no pinpricks for eyes. He didn't have any warmth in the oddly shaped eye sockets unlike Papyrus who had the most welcoming and kindest eye sockets you had ever seen._   
  
_suddenly the monster let out a blood curdling scream before it jumped at you, turning into a shadow-like misshaped creature. You felt several sharp cuts on your skin, and collapsed onto the floor, trying to cover your face from injuries with no results. He was everywhere._   
  
_''WAKE ME UP!'' you screamed once, twice. Nothing happened, the pain was neverending._

* * *

  
Suddenly you started kicking and screaming in your bed. Sans got up faster than a lightning, wanting to calm you down. He was about to grab your shoulder when he saw cuts appearing on your skin out of nowhere, like someone was throwing glass shards at you. He looked around himself, the room was empty. He took a gentle hold of your wrists to get you to calm down.  
  
''WAKE ME UP!'' you screamed in terror, opening your eyes. You looked around yourself, then at Sans who must have looked almost as frightened as you were before bursting into tears. The skeleton embraced you into a tight hug.  
  
''it's alright, i'm here, you are awake,'' Sans repeated tome after time to get you to calm down. You were shaking, muttering unclear sentences he couldn't understand. In other words, you were a mess and it hurt Sans so much. ''everything's alright,'' he said, stroking your hair.  
  
After 30 minutes you had calmed down enough so Sans could get a towel and warm water to treat your wounds. They weren't deep, about as deep as paper cuts would be. He dipped the towel in the water and pressed it carefully on the wounds to make sure they were clean and wouldn't bleed. You flinched every time he touched you, mostly because you were still a little confused but also because it burned a little.  
  
''can you tell me what happened?'' Sans asked, glancing at you while treating the wounds. You looked down, then at him with a nod. He waited, knowing you needed time.  
  
''Th-there was a monster.. It looked like you and Papyrus but.. then again didn't,'' you muttered, biting your lower lip. ''It tried to say something, speak but I couldn't understand.. and it was like it didn't understand me either.. he attacked,'' your breathing got faster again. ''I tried to.. I tried to run but he was everywhere and then the cuts.. I didn't know what to do, Sans,'' tears started to roll down your face again.  
  
''shh, i know,'' the skeleton placed his palm on your cheek and smiled warmly. ''you did your best, you pulled through, it's over now,'' he told you and you nodded. It didn't take long until the cuts were cleaned. Sans put the towel and the water away, half making you to lay down again. This time he laid next to you, holding you close from behind.  
  
''I can't sleep..'' you muttered like a little child. Sans chuckled as he ran his phalanges through your hair. ''i know, you don't have to,'' he told you. ''but i want you to feel safe,'' you turned around to face him. His face was just inches from yours.  
  
''I do feel safe.. Always with you,'' you said and he smiled.  
  
''you have no idea how much hearing that means to me,'' he placed a kiss on your forehead gently. It was funny how his kiss didn't feel like any other kiss but then again it did. There was something so special about it but it didn't feel like a skeleton kissed you. It was odd but you liked it. Your soul chimed in your chest and neither one of you could ignore how Sans' soul responded to it.  
  
''How did it feel like?'' you started, playing with the collar of Sans' shirt. He looked down at you with questioning eyes. ''When I touched your soul,''  
  
''i uh.. i think it's impossible to explain,'' he said, blue color soon invading the area of his cheek bones.  
  
''Do you think it'd feel the same for me?'' you inquired, still avoiding eye contact with the skeleton. ''I mean..''  
  
''do you want to try?'' Sans asked, not only wanting to see your soul in real life, maybe be able to touch it but more than anything to make you feel better after everything. You thought about it for a second before nodding. He got up to sit, helping you to do so too.  
  
''this might feel a little strange but you are in no danger, i promise,''  
  
''I trust you,'' you told him with a faint smile. He smiled too, placing his hands on your chest, much like he did when he showed you his soul. His eye sockets closed, and soon orange-ish light was filling the room. You looked at a soul in front of you, your soul. It was much similar to Sans' but it had colors. Orange, pink and light green. They mixed in the center of the little heart shaped light source, mixing into a whole another color you couldn't name. It would've been so beautiful, nearly perfect.. but there were black cracks on it's surface, dimming the colors.  
  
''Why is it like that?'' you asked. ''Why is it broken?''  
  
''it's not broken, ,'' Sans comforted you. ''those are the scars of your past,'' he said.  
  
''They are ruining it,'' you blurted out, not knowing why you had said it. You weren't ashamed of your past, what you had been through. Or that's what you wanted others to believe. That you were strong and never felt pain. If you had known better, or asked Sans he would've told you that with your soul physically so close to you, you couldn't lie to yourself.  
  
''you know what I see?'' he asked and you nodded. ''i see perfection that's been through hell and back,'' he started, taking your hand. ''i see a strong soul with perfect traits, and a perfect carrier.'' his words were honest. You wanted to tell him to shut up, that he was lying but your soul knew he meant it. Every single emotion you felt was ten times stronger now that your soul was out, being able to sense everything better.  
  
''Can you.. Can you touch it?'' you asked and he nodded. ''just tell me the second if it feels bad,'' he told you, looking into your eyes. Now you nodded, biting your lower lip out of nervousness. Sans reached out his hand a little, you were so close to each other he didn't have to reach far but he took his time, for your sake. You didn't know you were holding your breath until the tip of Sans' fingers graced the surface of your soul and you let out a sigh, pleased one, nearly a moan. You felt everything, right there, right then. The happy moments with the skeleton, every single touch and the few kisses you shared. Every single moment he made you laugh or smile, feel something. You opened your eyes which by now were filled with tears. You looked at the skeleton who was now deeply concentrated into you. He had been there for you, even before he actually knew you. He had helped you to get through the fear of flying, he had been there when you wanted to talk about something like your past. Every time he was there. You felt your soul warming up, sending waves of warmth into your body, making you feel better than you had ever felt. It was amazing and like Sans had said, it would've been impossible to describe with words but at that moment you felt happy, so happy you were crying.  
  
''Sans I-'' you started. ''I think I love you,''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:   
> Mild violence, soul.. stuff
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked it


	26. The birds and the bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big words were out, now there were few things that made you to think how things would work from now on.   
> It was time for The Famous Talk.   
> (contains a lot of fluff!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too long chapter I'm super sorry! I've had a lot to do today and my thoughts were cut off by huge news which made the writing a little more harder.   
> I still hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Warnings in the end!

He stared into your eyes for a few seconds. Those seconds felt like minutes to you and a little panic started to rise in your thoughts. Was this too sudden? What if he didn't feel the same? What if you had scared him off? All those thoughts, yet zero answers. 

Sans in the other hand was still processing what he had heard. It wasn't that he didn't love you, of course he did and he had wanted to say it for weeks but knew you weren't ready. He just hadn't experienced the feeling before, having someone love you like you did. The skeleton opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the three words. They were lost in the other words he wanted to tell you so bad. Words that he had also wanted to say to you. In stead of saying something he pulled you in for a kiss. Kiss full of comfort, love and lust. All that felt hightened because your soul was still floating in between you two. You felt how the tears streamed down your cheeks, tears of joy. You kissed him back eagerly, wanting to get closer, as close to the skeleton as possible. The kiss lasted several minutes before you pulled away slowly to breathe. 

''i love you too, ,'' he said under his breath. ''i'm sorry i just.. i have never,'' he muttered, rubbing the back of his skull. ''oh jeez way to kill the mood,'' he chuckled awkwardly and so did you. 

''I'm sorry it came out like that,'' you said, looking down. Then you felt his phalanges caress you cheek gently. 

''i think the timing was perfect,'' he said with a low voice, then looking down to your soul. It was still there, floating in between your chest and his. It was brighter than it used to be and Sans felt how much stronger it had gotten. ''i think it's time to let your soul to rest,'' he placed his palm under the tiny heart shaped light source and guided it back into your chest, where it belonged.

''It was.. overwhelming,'' you thought out loud, touching your chest, where the soul had disappeared. The room was dim again, the only thing bringing light were Sans' eyes. They were like tiny stars. The skeleton pulled you gently to lay down next to him and started to run his phalanges through your hair. 

''i know,'' he said, letting out a happy sigh ''you don't know how happy i am right now,'' he muttered and you chuckled lightly. 

''I think I have a hunch,'' you said and he shook his head with a smile.

''after spending my whole life underground i thought seeing the sun would be the best moment in my life,'' he started. ''i was wrong,'' you couldn't help the blush creeping onto your cheeks and buried your face in the chest of Sans who chuckled and stroked your hair. You had never imagined you'd be able to say those three words to anyone anymore, not after what happened to your mother, and the fact that it came out so suddenly scared you a lot but the words were out and you didn't want to pull them back because you had meant it with all your heart. You inhaled the sweet scent of the skeleton laying next to you, playing with the rope of his hoodie and enjoying the silence in the room. It was comfortable, there was no need to fill it with words and neither of you were big talkers. 

''I wish this would never end..'' you murmured. ''I wish I could stop the time,'' a sigh escaped from your lips before you remembered Sans' painful relationship with timelines and time in general ''I didn't mean I would if I could it was only a figure of a speech,'' you said, almost jumping up to sit to see if you had hurt the skeleton's feelings. Unlike you feared he just laughed it off, pulling you back to cuddle with him. 

''i know,'' he said, pressing his teeth on your temple. It felt a lot like a normal kiss, just with something else... Magic? ''with you all that feels like a bad dream,'' his phalanges ran up and down your side gently over the thin pj top and shorts, causing goosebumps to rise onto your skin. You started to think back to the conversation you had with Undyne back in Finland and the heat started to burn on your cheeks again. Sans seemed to notice this and grinned: ''penny for your thoughts, cherry,'' he dared. 

''Uh.. no,'' you said and his grin turned into a frown. 

''c'mon, the penny's really nice and shiny,'' he teased, poking your side, making you to squirm because you were ticklish. ''i will stop if you tell me,'' 

''That's blackmailing!'' you squeaked, trying to escape. His pokes turned into actual tickling and you started to giggle uncontrollably. ''Alright! You win!'' you managed to say in between the laughter. Sans stopped the same second moving further so you could share your thoughts. 

''spill it,'' he had a victorious grin on his face. 

''... Promise you won't laugh,'' you demanded, looking into his eyes being serious. He nodded, telling you to continue. ''I was thinking.. I mean back in Finland Undyne and I talked about the uh... the intercourse between monsters,'' you started, looking away. The skeleton didn't laugh. 

''alright, what did she tell you?'' he asked, clearly understanding your thoughts. 

''Well she refused to tell me anything,'' you huffed out of frustration and he chuckled. 

''what do you want to know?'' he asked, being serious. You were so happy you were able to talk about something serious and maybe a little embarrassing like this with him like adults. 

''Well.. everything actually,'' you tell him, turning to face him fully. You really wanted to know because it was something that popped into your thoughts a lot like monster biology in general. 

''alright so monsters don't have genitals. Our intercourse, like reproducing works with souls,'' he explained. ''the souls merge in together, creating a smaller one which then grows inside the the person who decides to carry it,'' 

''So.. Any monster can get pregnant?'' you asked and he nodded with a chuckle. 

''yeah, with monsters gender or sex doesn't matter,'' he told you and you nodded, thinking about the new information you had received. 

''You said you have no genitals.. Does that mean that uh..'' you started, realizing how stupid you already sounded so you decided to cut the sentence there. 

''that we couldn't have sex?'' Sans asked, filling in your sentence perfectly. You nodded, being thankful of how easy it was to talk about the subject. ''well with souls it could be possible, only problem is the fact that there is no protection, monsters don't use condoms or.. what do you call them? birth control pills?'' he started. 

''So.. If we were to do it, I'd get pregnant?'' you asked, raising your brows. 

''by now you are aware of the magic we have, right?'' he looked now at you with an amused smile. ''you know what? you will see when it's time,'' you nodded. 

''Does it bother you?'' you looked at him with careful eyes and he shook his head immediately. 

''of course not. to us sex isn't the most important part in a relationship,'' he told you, brushing the tip of your nose with his teeth. You giggled, placing a light kiss on his teeth, enjoying the feeling it caused in your soul. 

''What is it then?'' you asked out of curiosity. ''Not that I think it would be the most important thing,'' you corrected quickly, causing Sans to laugh a little. 

''i know, silly,'' he said with a warm smile. ''to us it's the connection with the two souls involved in the relationship,'' 

''Seems like everything spins around souls,'' you thought out loud. 

''well how couldn't it? they are the culminations of our very beings. everything we are are in them, small yet so powerful,'' Sans said, looking at the clock on your nightstand. It neared 5 am now. ''do you think you could sleep a little more? i'll be here, right next to you,'' you nodded after a while. You felt safe and with his arms around you, his soul next to yours you knew nothing could hurt you. ''close your eyes, everything will be better tomorrow,'' 

''It already is,'' you smiled before letting your eyes close. It didn't take long for the sleep to win you over and you drifted off calmly while being held by the skeleton you loved more than anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:   
> sexual talk  
> flufff!!
> 
>  
> 
> let me know your thoughts in the comments! :)


	27. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to leave the house for a sleepover at Undyne's and Alphys'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the shortness and the lack of plot BUT there will be more stuff happening in the next, I promise. I wanted to give the two a romantic moment, lmao. :DD

''Are you sure about this?'' Toriel asked, handing you to your coat. You took it and put it on, feeling the excitment rise in your chest. 

''don't worry, tori,'' Sans comforted the goat lady who couldn't shake the worry off her shoulders. ''she's got undyne and paps looking after her,'' he looked at Undyne and Papyrus who both nodded eagerly. 

''Besides, it's only a trip to my and Alphys' place. Takes ten minutes,'' Undyne backed up Sans who gave you a smile without anyone else noticing. You were pretty sure no one else knew about you and Sans except for Toriel but she was so old and wise you didn't even try to fool her. ''We will go and take your stuff into the car!'' Undyne beamed, picking up the only bag you had and stormed out. 

''WAIT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WANTS TO ASSIST YOU!'' Papyrus went after her and they started to fight for your bag, ending up rolling in the snowy ground. It had started to snow again and the ground had a white blanket covering the mud. You chuckled at the two, looking up at Toriel who still looked worried. 

''Call me old and paranoid but I will be worried for you,'' she sighed, pulling you in for one of her warm and loving hugs. You hugged her back, enjoying the softness around you. 

''I promise I will call you the second I get there,'' you told her with a smile after the hug. She hugged you once more before went back into the kitchen to make sure Frisk would eat their breakfast. Sans didn't wait more than a second before pulled you in for a quick kiss.

''be safe, alright, cherry?'' he whispered into your ear and walked past you with a smug smile, leaving you flustered and standing in the hallway like an idiot. 

''Hey, Punk! Come on, we got tons of Anime to watch tonight!'' Undyne yelled from the car and honked loudly until you actually got into the backseat and buckled up. The car ride went by fast, mostly because Undyne had a heavy gas foot, even though Papyrus had to remind her of the traffic rules. You leaned your forehead against the window, looking at the scenery which went by really fast considering the speed limit was 40 mph.  You were so happy to leave the house after nearly two months of sitting inside. Of course it frustrated you that you weren't able to leave alone but this was better than nothing. 

* * *

 After about 20 episodes of Ginga nagareboshi Gin, you were laying on the floor of Undyne's and Alphys' livingroom in your pj's, eating ice cream from the package with them. 

''S-so t-this has sequels?'' Alphys asked, her eyes glimmering out of curiosity. 

''Yeah and there are more mangas about Gin's grandchildren,'' you told her and she squealed with glee. ''If you want we can go and see if the library has them some day,'' you suggested. 

''Are you sure Sans and Toriel are okay with it?'' Undyne asked and you groaned, stuffing a spoonful of ice cream into your mouth. 

''You too?'' you asked, now frowning. ''I'm sick of being grounded,'' 

''Y-you aren't g-grounded. People j-just care for you -,'' Alphys pointed out and you rolled your eyes. They were right, of course they were but you didn't want to be treated like a child who wasn't able to take care of themselves. You sighed. 

''Yeah I know.. I just.. Yeah,'' you munched more ice cream, trying not to look pathetic. 

''This all will pass and then we'll do a trip to the ocean!'' Undyne suddenly screamed, throwing her spoon into the air, where it hit the ceiling and dropped onto the couch. ''We went there last year and it was AMAZING!'' she squeezed the ice cream package so hard it nearly broke and Alphys had to calm her down.

 ''I have never seen the ocean,'' you admitted and they both looked at you with wide eyes. 

''What? Never?'' Undyne asked, jumping up to sit. ''HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!'' 

''Y-you haven't t-traveled to s-see it?'' Alphys looked at you with sorry eyes and you shrugged. 

''I guess I haven't had time or the money,'' you told them and they both nodded. ''But maybe one day,'' 

''I'm s-sure you'll g-get to see e-everything you w-want,'' Alphys comforted you. 

''If it's up to Sans she will see beyond that,'' Undyne blurted out without realizing. Alphys shot her a look and you looked at them in confusion. 

''What do you guys know?'' you asked, looking at them with raised eye brows. They looked at each other before turning their eyes back to you. 

''We don't know any more than we can see,'' the fish monster shrugged with a huge grin and Alphys elbowed her gently. 

''W-what Undyne means i-is that Sans is d-different around y-you,'' she said. ''A-and we all think i-it really cute,'' 

''Oh,'' was all you managed to say. ''Well.. I mean you aren't wrong there but I won't tell you anything else so don't spread it around,'' you pointed at the two with your spoon and they nodded. You noticed Alphys had struggles staying still. ''Who's up for some Ginga densetsu weed?'' you asked, crawling to the laptop which was connected to the tv.

''Me!'' they both squealed together and you searched for the show on Crunchy Roll, pressing play. 

* * *

 

The two had fallen asleep while cuddling on the couch before the final episode so you paused the show, taking your phone. 

**You:** Hey, Boneboy,, Care to keep me company?

**Sans:** always, but shouldn't you be asleep by now?

**You:**  No and that's why I messaged you. See you on the rooftop?

**Sans:** be there in 5

You didn't reply, just put your phone into your pocket and walked out from the backdoor, closing it carefully so the two wouldn't wake you up. The porch was easily climbable so it didn't take you long to get up on the roof of Alphys' and Undyne's house. Sans was already sitting there casually, like he had been there all day. 

''sup,'' he said with a grin and you rolled your eyes, sitting next to him. He wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer and you let your head rest on his shoulder. It felt surprisingly comfortable, not like you would've imagined.

''Pretty night,'' You turned your eyes to look at the stars. Lately you had been thinking about them more, looking at them like the monsters had and started to understand how beautiful they were. Tiny sources of lights, millions of miles away from each other. Sans noticed how fascinated you were and took the opportunity to see you smile.

''how do you throw a party in space?'' he asked, looking at you with an enormous grin, his eyes sparkling like the stars in the dark night sky. You shrugged, smiling already. Only his enthusiasm for his jokes was enough to make you smile. It was adorable and one of the reasons you enjoyed spending time with him so much. ''you planet,'' you burst into laughter, shaking your head. He kept looking at you, not in the creepy way but the adorable way. He admired how your smile seemed to brighten up your whole being, how the freckles on your cheeks stretched a little as you smiled, how you covered your mouth with your hand as you giggled at his stupid jokes. It was something he cherished, your laughter.

You noticed how he looked at you, feeling the heat rising on your cheeks. You teared your eyes off the skeleton's eyes and looked at the stars again, still feeling how he looked at you. It was flattering and you really enjoyed it but you didn't want him to see your face like that, red and flustered. After a while, maybe ten, twenty seconds you laid down onto the rooftop so you could see the stars directly above you. Sans did so too, but didn't take his eyes off of you. He was smiling warmly the whole time. You turned to look at him with questioning eyes and he wrapped his phalanges gently around your fingers, reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear with his free hand. The tips of his fingers tickled, making you smile even more and you felt like an idiot. It didn't matter though, you knew with Sans you could be anything and he wouldn't look at you any differently. Slowly he leaned in closer, meeting your lips in a gentle but lust filled kiss. It was enough to make your heart pound in your chest and soul chime out of joy.

''do you have any idea how beautiful you are?'' he asked, knowing you wouldn't answer. ''i'd go back to the underground forever if i'd get to see you every day for the rest of my life,'' he said with a low voice, gracing your lower lip with his thumb.

 


	28. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew you shouldn't have trusted your life to get easier. Nothing works like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short filler! I will return after Christmas!   
> Happy holidays!

You had sent Frisk to school early in the morning, assured Sans you'd be fine for the day as always and said goodbye's to Toriel who left for work. It was like any other day. You decided to do some cleaning around the house now that you had time for yourself. You found something calming in organizing books and Frisk's toys they had forgotten to clean.Papyrus had visited them the day before for a play date and you had time to talk with Mettaton. He may be a little full of himself but he had a big heart. You talked about Frisk, Papyrus and even Sans. It meant a lot to the robot that Papyrus' brother accepted them, even though he hadn't directly told it to Sans. You had suggested him to talk to the skeleton and work things out but he didn't really give you a respond to it. After that he surprisingly asked how you were doing. You had told him you were alright, despite the fact that you were under someone's eyes for 24/7. The K-9 patrol was walking around the house and there were cameras to make sure there were no blind spots. Lastly you remember how he told you to call him in case you needed anything. It was nice of him. 

You hummed to yourself while picking up Frisk's belongings and put them into their own places. The child was very strict on where everything belonged, so you were very precise on that. When every single toy, clothing and book had been removed and put to their own place, you moved to vacuum the whole house. It was funny how clean everything stayed even though the house was crowded all the time and most of the visitors were very fuzzy. You didn't recall ever finding any hair from the couch or the floor. Maybe it was because of magic or maybe monsters didn't shed fur... Well because  of magic. You chuckled at your thoughts, finishing the vacuuming. You knew Toriel appreciated it, even though the house was very clean all the time and you did want to thank her for everything somehow. Her and Sans.. Especially him.

You didn't know how but the skeleton had managed to crawl under your skin, making you feel things you had never felt for anyone. You had gotten used to the idea and it never scared you to care for someone in that way, to love someone like you loved the wacky skeleton. Being around him made you to forget anything that worried you in any way, the aura around him really spread the chillness he seemed to have all the time. You no longer were scared for what might happen next because somehow you knew everything would be okay. With your new family you could do anything. 

The phone buzzed while you were doing the dishes so you had to wipe your hands from the soap water before reaching for the call. 

'','' you said, turning around to lean against the kitchen counter. At first there was no reply and it sounded like the caller handed the phone to someone else. 

 _''?''_ Frisk's voice asked and you immediately heard something was wrong. You took the phone into your right hand and turned around to look out of the window.

''Frisk? What's going on? Where are you?'' you asked, feeling how your heart started to pound in your chest immediately. Again, it sounded like the phone was handed to someone else. Next, you felt like your heart skipped a beat and cold sweat rose onto your skin as you heard the voice you had heard in your nightmares for God knows how long.

 _''Madison, or would you perfer that I'd call you  nowdays?''_ His voice asked, making your legs weak and every thought to get erased from your brain.  _'' Now, you listen to me and you listen to me very carefully, do you understand?''_ He didn't wait for your reply, knowing you'd do anything to keep Frisk safe.  _''We have your little friend and if you want them to stay  in one piece you will come to us before the sun goes down, you know where,''_ his voice was thick, demanding and it made the tears to form in your eyes. With that, the call was over and you didn't know what to say, do and you were struggling with breathing. 

They had Frisk. 

Frisk was taken. 

Your legs gave up and you collapsed onto the floor of the kitchen, every muscle in your body shaking. You managed to find the right contact. 

 _''cherry?''_ Sans picked up the call in seconds. You tried to find the right words and it didn't take Sans long to understand something was up. He hanged up the call and soon you felt how his arms were around you. '', what happened?'' he asked, trying to reach your eye contact but you were somewhere far away, regretting that you had ever allowed yourself to get used to everything being okay. The skeletons' words turned into blur and you soon felt how everything went black. 

* * *

 ''Sans did she tell you anything?'' Toriel asked, pressing the wet towel on your forehead. Sans shook his head, trying to stay calm. He had found you laying on the floor of the kitchen, trembling and sobbing. Soon after that you had blacked out and he had called Toriel immediately. It had been few hours and you still hadn't woken up which scared the skeleton. Clearly something had happened to get you scared like that.  

''i just got here and.. she was like that,'' the skeleton said, stroking your hair. ''is she okay?'' 

''Her body is in good shape but I think this happened because of mental burden,'' Toriel told him, putting the towel away. ''She should wake up any time,'' to that Sans didn't reply, he just nodded, looking at you. You were unnaturally pale and he could feel the anxiety in your soul. 

Soon Toriel left the room, telling Sans that she needed to prepare dinner for Frisk who should be home any minute. 

''i hope you would wake up and tell me what happened,'' he sighed, moving a strand of hair behind your ear. Suddenly your eyes shot open and you got up to sit like someone had electrocuted you. 

''Frisk!'' you cried out, looking around yourself. 

''woah, , it's alright, you are alright,'' Sans calmed you down, taking your hands. You pulled away from him, shaking your head. 

''They have Frisk, Sans! The Beloy Rozy, they took Frisk,'' you told Sans who's eyelights dimmed immediately. You heard a gasp on your right and saw Toriel standing there, holding tears. 

''I'm so sorry,'' you cried, not knowing what to say. Everything collapsed, right when you had gotten used to being happy, it was torn away from you, shattered in pieces. 

 


	29. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans face the inevitable reality where you had no other choices to save Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short chapter but I hope you enjoy it!   
> And I also hope you had a good holidays!

You were running out of time and Sans refused to listen to you. Toriel was only a mere shadow of what she used to be. You knew what everyone was thinking about and the more time went by, the clearer it became that there was only one way to make sure Frisk would not get hurt. 

''we need to calm down and think for solutions here,'' Sans told Toriel, who was absolutely devastated. You listened to them from behind the door of your room, tears rolling down your cheeks. You couldn't believe this was all happening and it was all your fault. There was no denying that, you had put everyone in danger and thought it'd be fine. It was a mistake to ever let your guard down. 

''Sans, Frisk does not have much time, I am afraid we are out of solutions,'' Toriel's voice sounded calm but you knew she was not in a good place. You had seen her face when you had told Sans about the situation. Her warm eyes lost their color immediately and it looked like she had lost all the hope in her soul. 

''there is always a way, i called undyne and papyrus, they are trying to find another way, just like we are,'' Sans said. You sighed, knowing there wouldn't be. There was only one way to get Frisk back without anyone getting hurt. You opened the door of your room, now facing the worried mother and Sans. 

''There is a way, and you need to let me to do it,'' you said, the determination filling your soul. 

''no,'' Sans said immediately, turning to face Toriel. ''there is always another way,'' he tried to assure her. You reached to take the Goat monster's soft hand. '', no,'' he repeated. You didn't listen to him, just gave Toriel a smile. 

''I know what Frisk means to you all, they are the angel who saved all monsters, I won't put you into the place where you decide between me and them,'' you said, feeling how tears again filled your eyes. ''I would go to Hell and back to save that kid,'' you kept smiling, when your eyes met Toriel's. They were like a window to her soul. You knew she loved Frisk like they were her own child and you knew there was nothing stronger than mother's love towards their child. You owed her and every monster so much, it was time to repay everything. 

''You are like a daughter to me,  ~~~~,'' Toriel said, her voice shaking. You both knew this was the right way, even though neither of you wanted to go through it. ''Stars bless you,'' she cried, pulling you into a warm, tight hug. You hugged her back, glancing at Sans who just stood there, looking at you like you had betrayed him, and in a way you had. All those promises, talks about your future just got erased.

''tori, could you.. give us some time,'' the skeleton asked with a low voice. Toriel just nodded and before leaving hugged you once more. ''how could you?'' Sans asked immediately when she had left. 

''Sans, I know how you feel about this but-'' you tried but he didn't let you finish, 

''how could you? i told you there is another way!'' he looked straight into your eyes. You didn't see anything else but the feeling of being betrayed. ''you can't just give yourself to them, they will kill you!'' 

''Don't you think I know that?'' you asked with a mixture of laughter and sob. ''Don't you think I haven't hoped we'd find another way, Sans? And now we are running out of time! This is our last chance, your last chance to get Frisk back! And if it means that I have to give myself in order to save them, that is what I'll do,'' you said, trying to keep your voice from shaking. 

''i can't lose you,  ~~~~,'' finally sobs started to rise from the skeleton's chest. You pulled him into a hug, trying to keep yourself together the best you could but as soon as his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you as close as possible, you lost it.

''I love you,'' you whispered as your salty tears soaked his hoodie. ''So much,''

* * *

 You had told Sans you needed to take few things before leaving. He had demanded to come with you and you had said yes, knowing you wouldn't let him do that. He'd try something stupid and pay for it with his life. You snuck out of the window and left a letter for Sans. Dramatic and a cliche, yes, but he needed it. He needed to have something from you he could read and remember everything good you had. 

You knew where you were going. There was a rose garden near the end of the town. It was in a bad shape, no one had taken care of it in years but it was a special place for your mother and she took you there often. What once was like another world with beautiful roses with dozens of different colors, green grass and little birds singing was now like a graveyard. The dead, brown grass rustled under your feet making everything even more haunting than it already was. 

 _''Mom! Look all the pretty roses!''_ the voice of 10 year old you echoed in your mind.  _''Can I please have one, mommy?''_ It was weird, you looked to your side and it was like you saw the little red, messy haired you, trying to reach to take one of the dozens of roses in the garden. 

 _''Now, Madison, remember what happens if you take the rose?''_ Your mother's gentle voice had reminded the little you.

 _''The rose dies,''_ you had sighed, leaving the rose alone. 

 _''The rose will always remain in your memories, there it will never die,''_  

''I'm scared, mom,'' you muttered and the weirdly realistic flashback vanished into the thin air. You sighed, wishing you'd get an advice from her. She always knew what to say, when you woke up to a nightmare, when you had your first crush, when you were bullied at school.

'','' a familiar voice cried out your name and you felt small arms wrapping around you. You looked down to Frisk, picking them up. 

''I'm so glad you are okay!'' you buried your face into their brown shaggy hair, kissing their head. ''Did they hurt you in any way?'' you asked, starting to look through them for any injuries. 

''It is very offensive, how low do you think we are?'' the voice of the devil asked, causing the shivers to run down your spine. You turned around to face Him. 

''I think I have few reasons to think so, Elia,'' you said, taking a step back. Elia, the man of your nightmares chuckled wickedly, before saying something in Russian and soon there were at least ten men around you and Frisk. ''The deal was to take me and let Frisk go,'' 

''You just said I am a dishonest man, what gives me a reason to prove you wrong?'' he asked with a dark smile. You looked around yourself, trying to find a way to escape. 

''You are such a-'' you started, being cut off by Elia. 

''Watch your language around children, will you?'' he said, pointing the gun to Frisk. ''Now, the chip,'' he loaded the revolver and you know he wasn't bluffing. 

''I have it,'' you said. ''Just let Frisk go and I will tell you where it is,'' you said, staring into his eyes. He chuckled again, then giving his men a sign and they lowered their guns. You lowered Frisk down, looking into their eyes. ''Go home, Frisk. Remember that I love you so much,'' You gave them a hug. ''If they get hurt, I won't tell you where it is,'' 

''You have my word,'' Elia smiled crookedly. 

''Go, Frisk,'' you told the child, handing your phone to them. 

''But what about-'' they tried, but you cut them off. 

''Tell everyone how much I love them,'' you smiled, trying to be strong for the child. 

''Take the girl, leave the child,'' Elia snapped his fingers and soon there were men pulling you from Frisk. 

''!'' they cried. 

''Call your mother!'' you told them, before your head was covered by something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guns


	30. Masaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much can happen in just few hours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! I'm back to school so I have a Pc I can use nearly daily!  
> I will probs write more often now.  
> Warnings in the end

6:14 _pm_

You didn't know where they were taking you but you knew they wouldn't touch Frisk. Elia gave you his word and as untrustworthy he was you had to believe him. Now you only needed to buy enough time for Frisk to get home. You were picked up and dragged out of the car they put you in when you left the rose garden. You didn't see anything the entire time because they had covered your head with a bag, much like last time. And much like last time you had trouble breathing through it. 

You felt how the ground under your feet turned into a floor and a door was shut behind you. Then you went down stairs and you were cuffed up and the bag was removed, letting you to see again. There were two men who walked to you, one of them had brass knuckles and the other a baseball bat. They took a good time beating you up and during the whole time neither of them said a word nor blinked an eye while you wailed in pain. They hit you so long you weren't sure if there wasn't a place in your body where didn't hurt. And then they left, leaving you alone in the room.

It was like you were in the past again. Your hands were cuffed in chains hanging from the ceiling of a basement of some sort. Your wrists were nearly numb, having to carry your whole weight and you were sure your shoulder was dislocated by now. All the nightmares you've ever had were now reality and this time you knew you had no way to escape. Last time you managed to escape because one of the men guarding you let their guard down.

_8:15_

The door opened and Elia and two of his men walked in. The men stayed on the both sides of the door which was the only entrance and the only way out of the small, dark room. 

''Well then, we had a deal, didn't we?'' Elia walked back and forth in front of you, rubbing the back of his head. He seemed to be very nervous, like something was after him, you had never seen him like that. ''In case you are hoping to get free after giving us the chip, that is not happening, not after what you did to one of my men,'' 

''I didn't really count on that,'' you told him with cold tone.

''But you know that if we don't get what we want, we will go after your family,'' he continued. ''So hand it over,'' 

''My hands are a bit tied right now,'' you said with a smirk you knew would drive him mad. Instantly after that you felt a slap on your cheek. ''Wow, hitting girls? That is low even for you,'' you continued with a chuckle and gained a punch right to your face by Elia who  grabbed your face.

''If you want to die fast and without pain, you tell us where the chip is,'' he nearly growled. You spat mixture of blood and saliva to his face to get him to back off. 

''You have spent the last nine years trying to find that thing, right? Why are you in a hurry all of a sudden?'' you asked with an amused chuckle. ''Is there someone else who wants it too? Is the mighty leader of Beloy Rozy afraid?'' Elia's face changed from the sickly grey to red in a second and soon his foot met with your stomach, causing all the air to escape your lungs and leaving you to gasp for air. 

''You are making this harder for yourself,'' Elia warned, snapping his fingers and two men from behind him walked to your both sides, taking a hold of you. ''Now is your final chance to give yourself a peaceful death,'' You glanced to your both sides at the men. Their facial expressions were blank and they didn't even look at you. You knew they would do anything Elia commanded them to do without any doubt. They were trained to kill without any emotions. 

''Well.. The more the merrier,'' you shrugged. Only a look was needed from Elia and the man on your left punched your shoulder so hard you could actually hear the bone breaking. The pain was excruciating and even though you wanted to take the pain without showing any signs of being in pain you couldn't help but scream, tears falling on the sides of your face. 

''Do you understand now?'' Elia asked, and you raised your head to look at him. ''This is how you will spend the rest of your sad life, as soon as we have the chip, we will end the pain,'' you didn't reply to him. ''Or do you want to hear more of the sound of your bones breaking?'' 

''You know what they say, break a bone and it will hurt to-marrow,'' you let out a chuckle again knowing that Sans would've loved that one. Elia said a word in Russian and the same second a blade of a knife sank into your thigh. You grit your teeth together, wailing in pain. ''You know, you are pretty dull when it comes to torturing,'' you managed to force out a laugh through your teeth. 

''What you already knew, I'm sure, is that my men know how to cause a pain and damage without killing, so if you were wise you would tell us what we want to know,'' Elia warned, giving a nod to the men and they simultaneously took grips of your hands and bend your thumbs slowly until they both let out a snapping sound.

''And I would've given you my digits,'' you half cried half laughed, knowing you were probably insane trying to get him angry. There was something after him and you wanted to know who or what it was. Even if it killed you. 

''You have lost your sense of reason with those monsters,'' Elia said, being clearly irritated. He gave the man on your right a look and he grabbed your good shoulder. 

''Elia,'' the man said and Elia walked to him. They were both looking at a small cut on your right arm, staining the tattoos with blood. They argued about something in Russian and you prayed that Frisk had managed to get home, to Sans. 

* * *

_5:16 pm_

 Toriel was sitting in the kitchen, trying to stay positive. She felt guilty for letting you go like that, losing you. They were the last family you had and she gave up so easily. She also knew Sans would hate her forever for that. The door opened and she hurried to the hallway, tears running down her fuzzy cheeks. 

''Frisk!'' Toriel cried with joy as the child appeared into the hallway with Undyne. ''Are they alright?'' she asked and Undyne nodded, looking down to the child. They had called Toriel the second you had been taken away and told everything. Undyne promised to go and get them because it might've been dangerous. 

''No physical injuries and they seem to be alright,'' the fish monster replied with a blank tone. She was clearly upset about what happened to you. ''You know we have to try to save ,'' she looked into Toriel's eyes. Toriel was about to say something but Sans appeared from your room. 

''frisk, do you have it?'' he asked, walking to the kid. 

''Have what?'' Undyne asked and Frisk dug something out of their pocket, handing it to the skeleton. 

''her phone,'' he told her, putting it on the floor before stepping on it. The glass shattered and he picked up, starting to go through the pieces of what used to be your phone. 

''Sans what in heavens are you doing?'' Toriel demanded to know, looking at the skeleton who without no doubt was in a bad place. She knew how he felt towards you and was afraid he'd do something stupid in his sorrow. 

''she left me a note,'' Sans explained, digging a creased piece of paper out of the pocket of his hoodie and handing it to Toriel. 

 

 

 

 

> _Sans_

_I'm sorry but it had to go like this. I can't risk anyone else, not anymore. I will make sure they won't touch Frisk, I swear it to you._

_You know I love you and trust you with my life and that is why I'm writing you this note._

_I will give Frisk my phone, I hid the chip inside it. I'm trusting you to make sure Elia will never get it. I'm sorry I put you into this position but I have no other choices._

_As soon as you get the chip, take everyone and hide, I can't put you all in danger anymore._

_Tell Alphys to run through the data on the chip and destroy it._

_I love you, Sans._

_~ Cherry_

 

''Sans,'' Toriel started, raising her eyes from the note. 

''found it,'' The skeleton said, now holding a microchip in his phalanges. ''undyne tell alphys to pack her stuff, we need to get out of her as fast as possible,'' he told the fish monster who nodded, leaving the house immediately. ''tori, frisk, same to you, i will go and get paps,'' he told the two before teleporting away. There was no time to be wasted, he needed to get everyone to safety before getting you. 

''Mom, what's happening?'' Frisk asked, looking up to Toriel who took their hand and they both hurried to take their most important belongings. 

* * *

 

_8:30 pm_

''You failed, Eli,'' you laughed nearly insanely. ''You will never get the chip,'' you looked into his eyes, seeing the rage forming in his empty pupils. 

'' _Ubey yeye_ ,'' he said with his low, thick voice and next you felt a barrel of a gun being pressed against your temple. ''Do you have any last wishes, girl?'' he asked, stepping closer to you. 

''Who's after you, Elia?'' you asked, not taking your eyes from his. He opened his mouth partly to gain your last wish before the trigger would be pulled, ending your life, but the door behind him was kicked in and the two men around you got impaled by two glowing spears. You looked in front of you to meet your eyes with Undyne's determined gaze. Elia acted quickly and took his knife, moving behind you. The room was filled with both humans and monsters, dressed in military and police uniforms. Papyrus and Undyne had pulled some strings. 

''One movement and I will slice her throat,'' he warned, looking around himself, pressing the blade of the knife against your neck. Every single gun was pointing him and there was no doubt none of them would shoot to kill. He was an international villain after all, one of the top 3 wanted people and top 5 dangerous villains in FBI's list. 

''You have a chance to get out of here alive,'' Undyne said. ''Lower the knife,'' 

''And spend my last years in prison?'' Elia chuckled. ''I will tell you what is going to happen. You all leave the area and let me take one of your vehicles and I'll let her live,'' he said. You felt how blood started to run down your neck. One movement and your carodit artery would have a massive cut in it. You noticed blue glow underneath your feet and felt how a familiar aura surrounded you. In two seconds the cuffs around your wrist clicked open and you were tossed on the other side of the room, away from Elia who had two giant bones impaling him when you looked at him over your shoulder. Two sharp bones had appeared under his feet and now went through his lower torso. He was still alive, trying to gasp for air. No body moved for 5 seconds and you saw how the army and police men stood aside to let someone to walk into the room. 

''Get dunked on,'' a familiar voice said and tears started to form into your eyes when you saw your wacky skeleton standing in the room. 

''Get medics! The victim is severely injured!'' Someone yelled when Sans hurried to you, helping you to sit up against the wall. 

''you're going to be alright,'' he promised. ''i promise,'' 

''Sans, help me up,'' you demanded, taking support of the wall behind you with your good arm. 

''you shouldn't move,'' he said, trying to stop you, concern in his eyes.  

''Now, or I'll do it myself,'' you argued, starting to get up. He didn't say anything, just helped you up. He supported you on your way to Elia who was still barely alive. 

''You... Damn.. girl,'' he breathed out, blood streaming down his mouth.

''Who is after you?'' you asked firmly. He looked at you and then laughed like a maniac until he was out of breath. 

''Masaw,'' he finally said before taking his last breath, looking directly into your eyes as his heart stopped beating and the feared Elia Volkov was dead. The death of your mother was now avenged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Violence  
> Blood  
> Gore
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a comment below if you feel like it. They make my day <3 
> 
> -Salla


	31. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending almost two weeks unconcious you were relieved to see Sans and thought things would go back to normal.  
> But once again life was there, ready to give you a basket full of lemons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No special warnings in this chapter!  
> It's a bit short but I've had a long day, I hope it's enough for now tho!

Steady beeping, a smell of chloroform and pure alcohol were the first things you recalled before opening your eyes. The bright lights caused you to shut them immediately and after getting used to the brightness you could keep your eyes open without blinking constantly. As you looked around the room you were in, you tried to remember when exactly you had fallen asleep and what had happened. Last thing you actually remember clearly was Sans, holding your hand while you were moved into the ambulance. It was funny how you could actually still feel his phalanges in between your fingers. After that you only remembered bits and pieces from here and there. Being stung by needles, doctor after another asking how you were feeling and finally blacking out. You heard a door opening and looked to your left, unable to see who came into the room because there was a hospital curtain in front of the door, probably giving you some privacy. 

''!'' Frisk chimed as they saw you. ''You are awake!'' they ran to your bed, taking a seat next to it. ''Mom and everyone else are in the cantine trying to get something to eat,'' they told you and you nodded, opening your mouth to say something but the door's opening cut you off. 

''Frisk? Do not wander off by yourself,'' Toriel's motherly toned voice lectured the child until she saw you being awake and tears formed in her brown eyes. ''Oh, , I am so glad to see you awake again!'' she nearly cried out, walking closer the bed carefully. ''I am so sorry for what you had to go through I-'' she started but you raised your hand to stop her there. 

''Toriel I-,'' you wanted to continue but started to cough immediately after saying few words. You hadn't even realised how dry your throat was. 

''Here, child, don't wear yourself out,'' Toriel said gently, handing you a cup of water. It had been on the table for a while, you could tell because it was the same temperature as the room and tasted a little dusty but you were more than thankful to moisturize your throat with it. the cup was empty in no time and Toriel chuckled softly as you handed it back to her. ''I will call the doctors here,'' she informed before leaving the room again. 

''Everyone was worried about you,'' Frisk told you and you turned your eyes back to them. ''Especially Sans,'' they continued. You were about to ask where he was but they knew your thoughts and replied before you could say anything: ''He is with Alphys, trying to find out what's inside the chip,'' they told you and you nodded. Frisk was smarter than they looked, it always amused you.

''Ah, Miss  ~~~~,'' a doctor walked inside the room, removing the curtain from blocking the door. ''Good to see you awake,'' he said, reading something from his notepad. He was little shorter than Toriel, had a balding brown hair, long nose and thick glasses in front of his eyes which were chocolate brown.

''Good to be awake,'' you croaked, trying to clear your throat. 

''You got a pretty good beating, eight broken ribs, left shoulder dislocated, clavicle and humerus broken, a big cut in your thigh, broken nose, concussion and several bruises all over your body,'' he told you like you already didn't know that everywhere hurt like hell. 

''Well I had a busy day,'' you smirked and he chuckled. 

''Frisk, dear, let us  give them some privacy,'' Toriel motioned to Frisk who jumped down from the chair they were sitting on. After they had left the doctor walked to look at the machinery you were connected to. He did something with them and deattached you from the heart monitor. 

''There we go. That was there only to know you weren't in pain while you were asleep,'' he told you with a kind smile. You nodded, getting up to sit better. 

''*How long have I been asleep?'' you asked, tilting your head a bit. 

''At first we had to put you in medical coma to make sure you wouldn't be in too much pain while we started to fix your injuries, that took about a week and after that we have waited you to wake up naturally,'' he explained and you nodded. ''So that would be about 10 days, you were mentally very drained,'' he told you and once again, you nodded moving your eyes from the doctor to the flowers in the table opposite to your bed. There were many 'get well' cards, stuffed animals and many colorful bouquets. ''You have many good friends,'' the doctor pointed out, nodding at the direction you were looking at. 

''I'd die for them,'' you muttered, smiling at the gifts. 

''Well you nearly did,'' his voice turned into much more serious from what it was. ''But with right treatment and rest, you should be in shape in no time,'' he suddenly smiled, getting up from the chair. 

''Well I'm sure I have time to get sick of this place,'' you smirked again and the doctor chuckled once again. 

''Humor is a good way to keep sane, trust me you will need it in the future. There will be a lot of physical therapy ahead of you,'' he told you and you sighed. Again, the door opened and you looked past the doctor to see Sans standing at the entry of the small hospital room.

''uh.. sorry i heard you were awake and i-'' he started but was cut off by the doctor. 

''No need to apologize, I will leave you two to sort things out,'' he said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. The tension grew as the skeleton stood in front of the door, as if he had lost his ability to move or say anything. He looked like he wanted to say something and he did. He wanted to hug you tightly and kiss you everywhere, never let you go again but for some reason he couldn't say or do anything. He just looked at your bruised up face, your body that was in no doubt a bad shape. He couldn't believe he let it happen, that happen. And you still could look at him and smile like that. 

''Cat took your tongue?'' you asked with a chuckle and he scoffed, walking closer to you, eyeing at the machinery attached to you. ''They don't cause pain, if that's what you think,'' you told him gently. He nodded, walking around the bed before sitting on the chair next to it. He tapped his phalanges on the side of the bed nervously and you reached to take his hand. He let out a relieved sigh, as if he needed to feel your warmth in some way. 

''i thought i'd never see you,'' he said, glancing to look into your eyes. ''do you know how it feels like?'' his always so steady voice shook and broke. Immediatelu a wave of guilt went through you, making your heart to feel extremely heavy. 

''Sans I-'' you started but he continued. 

''i was ready to come with you there, you know? to make sure you-,'' he lost his words. 

''Sans, there was nothing you could've done.. And I had to make sure the chip was safe without making Elia feel suspicious,'' you told him. ''I am so  _so_ sorry I caused you pain,'' you felt how the salty tears ran down your cheeks, burning the cuts on your face on their way down. ''And I know it's hard for you to understand but I-'' 

''you promised me you wouldn't leave,'' He cut you off. ''you gave me a promise and broke it,'' 

''Sans I-'' 

''you left, without giving me a proper goodbye, ,'' you saw the hurt in his eyes and the heaviness in your heart, your soul grew. ''you left me with a crappy note and went to die,'' 

''I'm here, I didn't die,'' you tried but he shook his head. 

''we both know that you went there to give your life so that frisk could live, you went on a suicide mission without even thinking how me or anyone else would feel,'' You could sense the hatred in his tone, in between the sorrow and hurt. ''was it that easy? to turn your back to me and everyone else who have treated you like family?'' the skeleton got up slowly. 

''Sans, please don't go,'' you pleaded in between the sobs. ''Sans please!'' 

''i need time to think about this,'' he said, looking at you over his shoulder. The white eyelights floating in his eyesockets were dim. The next words were like a bullet through your soul: 

 

                          ''about us,'' 

 

The door closed, parting you and the skeleton, leaving you alone. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuh! 
> 
> -Salla


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say there are good and bad ways to cope with a broken heart..   
> But how can you get over a broken soul?   
> There are no good ways..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this is a little messy chapter, or a little too long. I tried anyway :D 
> 
> Thank you for all the positive comments! They truly make my day! <3
> 
> Warnings in the end!

As soon as the door closed, separating you and the skeleton you felt how emptiness replaced the heaviness in your chest, making you feel like someone had reached there and pulled something out. You were left alone in the room, feeling like part of you was missing. Your soul pleaded for it's other half to come back and little did you know, Sans was standing right outside your room, clutching his chest, feeling the same pain just many times stronger because he was the one trying to cut the bond.

''Sans are you alright?'' Toriel asked the skeleton who immediately teleported away without saying a word to the former Queen. Toriel knew something was wrong so she knocked on the door carefully before entering. She saw you, sitting on your bed, staring into nothing. ''Do not worry, ,'' she comforted you, taking a seat next to your bed. ''Sans has been through a lot before he met you, he needs time,'' she rubbed your shoulder gently. You understood why Sans felt how he felt, you had after all pretty much abandoned him, like he said, to go on a suicide mission. But it still hurt seeing him leave, more than any beating you have ever taken. 

The next days were a blur to you. People visited you and you tried to be cheery and smile as well as you could but when you were alone you felt how you fell apart mentally. During the long nights you just cried your eyes out in your hospital bed, trying to cope with the pain in your chest with poor results. It was like someone was squeezing your soul, making it feel like you couldn't breathe.

''Why.. does.. it hurt like this?'' you asked yourself, looking at your reflection in the mirror of the bathroom. You were shaking visibly, gritting your teeth together. It was like the pain was physical and not mental. What was going on. ''Why does it hurt!?'' you screamed, hitting your first against the mirror, feeling how it shattered under your knuckles, the shattered glass falling into the sink. You let out a shaky breath, turning your hand to look at the knuckles of your right hand which now were bleeding. 

''Miss? Are you alright?'' a nurse appeared into the bathroom. ''I heard glass shattering, did you fall?'' she asked, walking to you. You didn't say anything, just nodded holding your bleeding hand. ''I will get someone to clean this mess, let's patch you up,'' she smiled and you followed her back into your bed. Toriel had brought you your own sheets to make the room feel more cozy and the walls had Frisk's drawings, hiding the ugly mint green color.

Your left shoulder was still in healing process and the doctors wanted to keep you in there to make sure you didn't get any brain damage from the beating. Even after week in the hospital you felt how the walls were shutting around you and you couldn't wait to get out. Still according to your doctor, you'd have to stay for few days more. 

''It's pretty late to be awake,'' the nurse pointed out, as she patched up your hand. 

''Couldn't sleep,'' you muttered, looking out of the large window of your hospital room. Many nights you would sit on the window sill, looking out into the dark night. 

''If you are in any pain, you need to talk to your doctor,'' she told you. You doubted that the pain you felt wouldn't be fixed with any amount of morphine. ''There, why don't you try to sleep now? I heard you have a time for physiotherapist tomorrow,'' she suggested and you nodded, taking a more comfortable position in the bed. Soon you were alone again with the pain in your chest but it was smaller now. It was like the burning the fresh cuts of your knuckles covered the one torturing your soul. The pain didn't go fully away but it was enough for you to catch some sleep. 

That was the first time you had slept properly after Sans left your room. 

Maybe... this was the solution? 

* * *

 

''It is normal for patients who have been through major trauma to fall into depression,'' you overheard the conversation between your doctor and Toriel while pretending to be asleep. You had heard many conversations like that between your friends and doctors and felt guilty for not  being able to be better. ''We are hoping that the physical therapy will help her to feel better mentally too but actual therapy can be considered,'' 

''I just hope she will get better,'' Toriel sighed, stroking Frisk's hair. She hadn't asked what happened between you and Sans but knew it was the reason you were feeling so down. She hadn't been able to contact the skeleton though. It was normal for him to shut everyone out when something was wrong and would appear when he felt like it. Until that Toriel couldn't do anything else but try and make you feel happy. You shut the rest of their conversation out, trying to actually sleep which was the only thing you did those days. Besides physical therapy you just laid there and slept or tried to do so. You tried your best to relax the muscles in your body and soon after you started to drift off. 

You wanted to sleep, forget everything. 

You wanted to.. 

What did you want? 

Maybe...

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Self harm-ish thoughts
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!   
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments.   
> And also if I made some grammar mistakes so I can fix them :D


	33. A leech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You encounter with the monster in your dream again..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter in a day? whaaat?  
> Warnings in the end, as always

_You were falling. Or at least it felt like it.. Somehow. There was no wind telling you you were actually falling.. And to be honest you would've hit the ground already so.. were you really falling or was it just your imagination? Your surroundings were dark, you didn't even see where you were falling if you even were. You closed your eyes and waited for it to end, waited for the moment when you'd hit the ground because that was really all you were able to do._

_Suddenly the fall was over and you were standing. Everything was still pitch black, like you were standing in an empty void. You turned around, only to face the weird skeleton-like monster blob. It didn't say anything, much to your relief but it kept staring at you, like it wanted to say something but didn't know how. You took a step back, knowing what had happened last time you encountered the monster._

_''What do you want?'' you asked, ''You are W.D. Gaster, right?'' you asked, and it- they- he moved slightly. ''Are you?''_

_''I   M ... SoRrY FOr ThIs...'' he muttered. It was hard to understand at first but as soon as you did, he started to shake uncontrollably, his outlines starting to blur and glitch like in a video game._

_''What.. What are you doing?'' you asked, taking a step back. You hadn't heard him talk in English before.. Just in the weird language you had never heard of. His already deformed skull started to melt like ice cream on a summer day, making him look even creepier. You knew that was the cue for you to run so you turned around to do so but as you turned around, he was right there and slowly melted into a small puddle of tar-like liquid. You wanted to move but it was like your muscles were frozen, you weren't able to move them, you were stuck. ''Get away from me!'' you screamed as the black material started to move up your legs, absorbing you on their way. It moved up your body, burning something on your skin on it's way._

_''Wait!'' you screamed. ''STOP!'' it touched your face, moving up through your mouth, nostrils ears... You were suffocating. It was everywhere._

* * *

 

Toriel had sent Frisk to go help Papyrus and Asgore with the garden. She didn't like them being at the hospital all the time. They were worried about you, like everyone else but hospital was not a right place for a child their age. 

''We should wake her up, it's time for her physiotherapist,'' your doctor, the same man with the thick glasses said and Toriel nodded. They had barely opened the door when they saw you, coughing up some black liquid onto the floor from your bed. 

''!'' Toriel hurried to you. 

''We need help!!'' your doctor ran into the hallway and soon there were four other doctors and two nurses around you, trying to hold you still as you coughed and puked out the tar-like material. 

''It's in her lungs, she can't breathe,'' one of the nurses said and they turned you on your side. Toriel couldn't understand how they could be so calm in the situation. One of the people treating you, took a long, hollow needle and without hesitation puncturing it in your chest. He connected the needle into a tube and soon the black fluid started to flow from your chest. 

''No pulse,'' one of the nurses said. Everything went into slow motion for Toriel. 

''Starting the resuscitation,'' someone said and soon they were trying to get your pulse back. ''Bring the defibrillator!'' he yelled. Toriel looked as your lifeless body laid on the bed as they tried to stimulate your heart to beat again. ''3.. 2.. 1.. Clear!'' your body jerked as the electricity ran through your body. The heart monitor was still beeping. 

''Still no pulse,''

''Let's try again,'' 

''3...2...1... Clear!'' 

* * *

Sans was laying on the couch of his old lab in the underground, sipping some bourbon straight from the bottle. He had been there, hiding from everyone, especially Toriel who called her every day. He ignored everyone because he needed to be alone, as much as it hurt. But that was something he was used to. Pain. 

''crap,'' he grunted, throwing the bottle against the wall, where it shattered and the alcohol splashed everywhere. ''goddamn it,'' he mourned, covering his face with his hands before getting up to sit. Why was it so hard to go back to the surface and beg for your forgiveness for leaving like that? You only did what you thought was for the best, you only wanted to save Frisk.

But the way you smiled when he had entered your hospital room.. despite the fact that he had straight up murdered someone right in front of your eyes.. It wasn't right, you should've reacted differently. Not smile like that.. like everything was okay. Seeing you cuffed up like that, a blade on your throat it killed Sans and he saw it every time he closed his eye sockets and it killed him...

''what now?'' the skeleton grunted to himself when his phone buzzed. 

_Caller:_ _Toriel_

**_Declined_ **

Sans crouched to pick up the shattered pieces of the bottle he threw against the wall. The old lab.. it was the only place no one knew to look for him, not even Paps. It was a safe haven but at the same time full of bad memories. Only good memory was when you were there with him, telling about your past to anyone for the first time.. You both had seen a lot in your lives.. and it had gotten you both to be very careful with opening up to others. For the first time forever Sans felt like he could trust someone  else with the secrets he couldn't share with his brother.. What if he had ruined it? By leaving you alone like that? What if you hated him now? Only because he was so scared of getting hurt... 

His phone buzzed again. 

_Caller: Alphys _

**_Declined_ **

Jeez, why wouldn't they leave him alone? It's not like he was needed anywhere. You were now safe and had the best doctors taking care of you. He sunk into his thoughts again. What if he could make things right again? He was feeling so empty without you. Maybe you were feeling the same thing? Had he caused you pain?.. 

_Caller: Undyne_

''what?!'' he snapped into the phone, only to get yelled by the former leader of the royal guard. 

_''FINALLY YOU PICK UP YOU LITTLE-''_ then it was like the phone was taken away from her. 

_''Sans, y-you need to come into my lab r-right now,''_ she stuttered, being more nervous than usually, Sans could tell. 

''not really up to it, sorry. alph,'' he replied bluntly. 

_''I-it's , she is not well,''_  

Sans' soul nearly jumped out of his ribcage and in the same second he was standing in Alphys' lab. His sudden appearing startled Alphys who dropped the phone onto the floor. 

''where is she?'' Sans asked. ''What happened?'' 

''S-she had some com-compilations in the h-hospital so Toriel ordered m-me to relocate h-her here and-'' Alphys struggled with the words. Sans grabbed her from her shoulders. 

''where. is. she?'' he repeated. 

''Hey! Lay off, nerd!'' The skeleton was pulled away from Alphys who was whimpering by now. ''FIRST YOU DISAPPEAR FOR DAYS AND DON'T ANSWER ON OUR CALLS OR CALL BACK AND NOW YOU SHOW UP!?'' She yelled. ''I SHOULD-'' 

''Quit it, both of you,'' Toriel's strict voice commanded. ''Sans, follow me, please,'' he followed the former queen up the stairs in a silence. It was torturing not to know what happened.

''tori, you're killin' me here,'' Sans said. ''what happened to her? Why isn't she in the hospital?'' he kept asking without getting any answers. Toriel didn't say anything, just opened a door for him. When he entered he saw you.

You were laying in a bed. It looked more uncomfortable than the one in hospital, there was a tube going in your mouth and several machines attached to you. Your skin was pale, not in the beautifully creamy way it usually was. There were dark spots under your eyes, you looked like something was sucking life out of you. Even your hair had lost the bright red color and now was faded orange, not bright red. You were unconscious, breathing steadily, slowly. Sans couldn't miss the one single tube attached to your chest, pumping black liquid out of your chest. 

''what.. who..'' the skeleton muttered as he walked to you slowly, not believing what his eyes were seeing. He focused on your soul, seeing how something black was absorbing it slowly. 

''We do not know what is happening.. Something.. is absorbing life from her,'' Toriel said, looking down. ''She.. nearly died in the hospital but the doctors were able to bring her back,'' she paused there, looking at you. You who were like a daughter to her. ''If it keeps stealing her life like this.. she won't have more than few weeks.. But she is fighting,'' 

''i never.. should've left..'' Sans let out a shaky breath, reaching to touch your cheek with the tip of his phalanges. You felt cold, fragile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
>  cursing  
> hospital stuff
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it wasn't too confusing!   
> Thank you for the awesome comments! Keep them up, they make me more eager to write <3


	34. A pellet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something inside you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short because I'm drowning in school work  
> I hope you'll enjoy

Sans spent the next night beside you, trying to live with himself. He never should've left you like that, he may have known how to prevent it. Now all he could do  was watch how your chest moved slowly as you breathed. How could he be so stupid? Abandoning you after all you had been through? He stroked your hair gently, it felt just as fragile as you looked. It was clear that something was draining your life out of your body, you got paler day by day and there was nothing he could do. The skeleton let out a shaky sigh, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear carefully. How much he missed your smile, laughter, the sparkle in your eyes when you giggled at his stupid jokes. He wished he could reset and load like Frisk, to prevent it all from happening. 

It had been so tough for you. He wanted to stop the Beloy Rozy from killing your mother, let you to have a happy life. He could almost see himself, ending the damn mafioso before he laid a hand on you or your mother. He would do anything to make you happy, even if it meant you two might've never met,

''you have to keep fighting, cherry, please,'' he whispered, hoping you would magically open your eyes and he could see your smile again, he reached to place his hand on yours. It was cold, not like it usually was because your hands were always freezing but now they were lifeless. Suddenly he felt something twitch in his chest. It felt like his soul was trying to reach for yours and pull it closer so that was exactly what he did. Carefully he pulled your soul out of your chest. It's dim color terrified him. It still was beautiful though, nothing would ever change that. Not even the darkness that seemed to absorb the colors and your life.

Then it hit him. 

Your soul was losing it's color.

It needed to get it back. 

He pulled his soul out of his chest, brightening up the whole dim room. It was terrifying how dark your soul looked compared to his. He brought the two light sources together, so close he actually felt the faint warmth radiating from your soul. He needed to be careful to not fuse your soul with his, but let his light, his soul to share it's light with yours. It seemed to help immediately and the next time he glanced at you, your hair was much brighter than it used to just a second ago. 

''Sans! W-what are you doing?!'' Alphys asked, walking into the room. She was holding a cup of coffee for the skeleton but now it was all over the floor as she hurried to you and Sans. ''Be careful! I-if you give out too much of your power y-you might d-die!'' she warned. The skeleton grunted as he felt how he was getting weaker as your soul seemed to get stronger. 

''i have to fix this,'' he said and kept going, until his legs gave up and he collapsed onto his knees. 

''Sans!'' Alphys ran to him, guiding his soul back where it belonged. ''Do you have a death wish?'' she asked, helping the skeleton up and doing the same with your soul. 

''no, look she is better,'' Sans huffed, trying to gather his strength back. ''all she needed was just... some help to heal her soul,'' the two of them turned their eyes to you and the reptile monster saw it too. You looked so much better and the black material had stopped dripping from the tube coming from your chest. 

* * *

 

''H-her vital functions a-are back to normal,'' Alphys stated after studying you for a while. Sans sat next to your bed patiently. ''I don't see a reason why she wouldn't wake up soon,'' she gave the skeleton a hopeful smile. ''Y-you should really e-eat something,'' she suggested but Sans shook his head. 

''i wont leave her again,'' he said stubbornly. 

''Call me if she wakes up,'' Alphys sighed before leaving. Sans took your hand gently. 

''c'mon, cherry.. I need to see your eyes again,'' he said, stroking the back of your hand with his thumb. Then, like magic your eyes flew open and you started to cough because of the tube which helped you to breathe. ''alphys!'' Sans called out, and soon the scientist rushed inside, still munching on the bread she had in her claws. She calmed you down before carefully removing the tube from your throat.

''I-it's alright'' she calmed you down but you kept coughing. 

''alph, what's going on?'' Sans asked, stroking your back as you sat up, still coughing. 

''I-i don't know I-'' Alphys started but was cut off by you. You got up all of a sudden, pulling the IV off your hand to get more space, coughing furiously. You pushed Sans and Alphys away before collapsing on your knees, holding your throat as you coughed more. 

''!'' Sans was soon again holding you from your shoulders.

''I have.. Something .. inside me!'' you managed to say in between the coughs. Soon after that  the same black, thick fluid started to stream from your mouth like water from a fountain. It kept coming and Sans and Alphys had to watch it in horror, not knowing what to do. Soon you collapsed onto the floor and the puddle of the fluid your body had disposed. It still kept coming, from your mouth and nose. It seemed like there was no end until something got stuck in your throat. You tried to cough it out and succeeded. A small, white pellet, about the size of a coin flew from your mouth, bouncing on the ground twice, spinning and finally falling on it's side. 

'' ?'' Sans asked carefully, touching your shoulder. You opened your eyes, them being wet from the coughing. ''are you alright?''

''Sans..?'' you asked, looking at the skeleton. ''Please forgive me,'' you sobbed and the skeleton pulled you into his embrace, not minding the black material you were covered in.

''i'm the one who needs to apologize, shhh,'' he said, kissing your temple. ''i love you,'' he whispered and you let your head to rest on his shoulder. How much you missed him. 

''I love you,'' you whispered back, feeling how the skeleton picked you up, supporting you from behind your legs and your back. 

''it's all good now, you are safe,''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos so far! I am so thankful of every single one of you.  
> I hope the story is good so far! You deserve the best! <3


	35. Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is hiding something from the time when he was Gaster's lab assistant and seems to not want to talk about it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while but I'm back.  
> My pc has some problems, I got bluescreen three times and had to start all over again. :D  
> Anyhow, I hope you will enjoy the new chapter.  
> Warnings In the end!!

You had been in Alphys' lab five hours after waking up, giving her blood samples, saliva samples and she even requested for an urine sample but you turned her request down politely. Sans was with you the whole time, refusing to leave. He looked tired with dark spots under his eye sockets and he seemed to be paranoid. You asked him to go and rest but he said he wouldn't leave until you did. 

''Y-you seem to be alright,'' Alphys said, putting down her stethoscope. ''B-but we n-need to keep a-an eye on your s-soul,'' she smiled carefully. 

''Do you think there is something wrong with my soul?'' you asked, placing your hand on your chest without even noticing. 

''gaster used your soul as a power source to become physical again, draining you and your soul out,'' Sans explained. ''i'm not surprised, he is the kind to be willing to do what ever it takes to get what he wants. no matter what or who gets in the way,'' he nearly growled. ''anyway, the pellet you coughed out disappeared and it's clear that is all the physical matter he managed to absorb from your soul,'' his words sounded like he was spitting out pure poison. You placed your hand on his and gave him a comforting smile, to let him know you are alright. 

''What d-do you m-mean by 'what ever it takes?' '' Alphys asked but the skeleton looked away. ''S-sans you need to t-tell us. You a-are the o-only one who r-remembers,'' she nearly demanded though her voice was as fragile as the wings of a butterfly. Gentle and careful. 

''no, just drop it,'' he said, shooting the reptile monster a dark look. ''ok?'' 

''I-im sorry,'' Alphys stuttered, looking down and leaving the room. As soon as the door closed you turned to look at the skeleton. He was still avoiding eye contact but holding your hand. It was clear that something was bothering him but you didn't want to make him feel uneasy. The situation seemed to be very sore to him. 

''I'm worried about you,'' you said and he finally turned the white pinpricks of his to meet your eyes. ''You need to rest,'' 

''don't worry about me, cherry. it's you who you need to worry about,'' he grazed your cheek gently with the tip of his phalanges. ''i'll be fine as long as you are,'' you jumped down from the examination table. The cold floor against your bare feet caused shivers to run up your spine. You were wearing a thin t-shirt and college pants Sans had brought to you from home. 

''Are we ready to go home?'' You asked and the skeleton reached to intertwine his phalanges with your fingers, pulling you closer. You closed your eyes, feeling the familiar feeling of being thrown through the time and space. Next time you opened your eyes you were standing in your own room. You noticed there was a blue hoodie folded on your bed and walked to it. 

''you seem to be cold all the time... so i thought you'd like to have it. i have spare one at home so i don't really mind,'' he said, blue blush creeping on his cheekbones. It was adorable how he tried to keep it under control. You took the hoodie and walked to him. 

''Thank you, Sans,'' you smiled before planting a kiss on his teeth. You put the blue hoodie, Sans' trademark on, feeling how his sweet scent surrounded you. 

* * *

 

You and the skeleton were sitting on your bed, him between your legs, leaning against your chest while you leaned against the wall. He had fallen asleep almost immediately after you had gotten into that position and was now snoring quietly as you ran your fingers on his clavicle. It felt so perfect, like one of those ancient Greek statues made out of marble. Even through his red hoodie. His breathing was slow and steady and you could tell he had needed this. Sleep, safety and closure. Most importantly your heartbeat. You smiled when he sighed calmly, turning to his side so he could hug you. You placed a gentle kiss on the top of his skull, resting your cheek on it. 

Sans hadn't slept since you left. He was so close to end it all when he read the note you had left him. He couldn't live with the fact that he'd never get to see you again, feel your skin against his bones, feel your warmth, love, kisses. For a while he had lost everything. But you survived it all and now he could sleep soundly leaning against you, listen to your heartbeat.

''Sans, I'd hate to wake you up-'' you whispered gently, stroking his cheek with the back of your palm. 

''little more,'' he muttered, not opening his eyes. 

''I really need to go to the bathroom,'' you giggled and after a while he opened his eyes, directing his little eyelights to you. ''Unlike you I have a bladder and it needs to be emptied every now and then,'' you grinned and he chuckled. 

''human body is so inconvenient,'' he said, rolling on his stomach and letting you go. 

''Well blame the one who designed it,'' you said and could hear him chuckle again as you closed the door leading to the bathroom. ''I heard about this new governing document that says people can only go to the bathroom once per day,'' you started when you walked out of the bathroom. It seemed to catch the skeleton's attention and he raised his head to look at you with curiosity in his eyes. ''It's called the Constipation,'' you smirked and he broke into laughter. 

''i bungled a toilet installation once and decided to caulk it up to the experience,'' he shot bag, managing to get you laugh too. You sat next to him and soon you both were laying down, facing each other. 

''I love toilet humor,'' you said and Sans chuckled. 

''i love you,'' he said. ''i missed this,'' his phalanges touched your cheek, trailed to brush some of your hair behind your ear. You inched closer to him, so close all you had to do was lean in if you wanted to kiss him. But you didn't, you just looked into his eyes and he looked into yours. The atmosphere of the room was intense, so thick you could almost touch it. Slowly you both started to close the space separating you from the skeleton, getting so close your lips grazed the skeleton's teeth if you moved them. His phalanges were trailing on your side gently. They say that the tension before the kiss is the best drug you'll ever experience and it was true. You could feel how your heart and soul arched to get closer to Sans who seemed to have the same problem. 

Soon the tension was enough and you closed the space between you and him for good, kissing him eagerly. He pulled you closer so that your body was against his. His hands were on your waist, trailing under your shirt gently and slowly. You both knew you weren't ready to go all the way but it didn't mean you couldn't enjoy each other like this. Sans was very careful with all his actions, keeping his phalanges on your waist to make sure you were comfortable. 

You opened your mouth and felt how his tongue gently ran against your lower lip, before grazing your tongue gently. Sans moved down to kiss the crook of your neck gently. nibbling the sensitive skin under your ear. You breath got heavy and you were doing your best not to sigh out loud when you felt his tongue against your skin. You were in cloud nine, hoping that time would stop.

* * *

 

''Oh my God..'' you whispered breathlessly. Sans was now holding you from behind, his other arm around you and other gently stroking your cheek. 

''mmhmm,'' the skeleton hummed, kissing your neck gently. 

''I'm sorry we can't really..'' you muttered, turning to look at him. He smiled, moving a lock of your hair behind your ear. 

''shh, cherry,'' he said, running his phalanges on your lower lip. ''i want you to take your time, there is no need to rush,'' 

''But it's not fair for you,'' you pointed out with a sigh. The skeleton chuckled. 

''listen, ,'' he started. ''nothing is more important to me than your well-being. it's your first time and i want you to enjoy it, alright?'' 

''Technically.. it's not my first,'' you said, looking down. You felt his questioning look on you, so you continued: ''When they had me.. The Beloy Rozy.. They did things and..'' 

''don't.. don't continue,'' Sans said. ''i don't care.. what ever they did to you, it doesn't matter now. you are here and that's what matters.. you are with me and i love you and that's what matters,'' his voice was low and gentle. 

''But,'' you started but the Skeleton didn't let you to continue. 

''no buts. you are perfect, with all your scars and bruises, okay?'' he said, looking deeply into your eyes. ''nothing can ever change it,'' You felt how tears filled your eyes, sob rising from your chest. ''hey? what's wrong? did I do something?'' he asked, wiping the tears off your cheeks. ''cherry?'' 

''I love you Sans,'' you cried, burying your face into his chest. ''So much.. Don't ever change,'' 

''i love you too,'' he chuckled, kissing the top of your head. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Steamy situations  
> Talk about rape  
> Talk about sex


	36. Breathtaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dates always cause butterflies. This isn't any exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short filler. I decided to give Sans and The Reader a break to enjoy their relationship fully.

_''I have actually never been on an actual date,'' You said to Sans who chuckled but then realized you were being serious._

_''wait really?'' he asked and you nodded. He got up to sit, you were both on your bed and Sans had thought of a game of 10 questions. Though you lost the count on question number 35. ''we need to change that,'' he declared, taking your hands in his. He was now sitting opposite to you, looking straightly into your eyes. His gaze always managed to make a slight blush creep to your cheeks. '','' he started solemnly, not taking his white little eyelights off your green irises. ''will you go out on a proper date with me?'' His words made you giggle. ''hey, seriously,'' he said with a teasing smile. ''i mean this,''_

_''Alright, Sans. Yes, I will go on a proper date with you,'' you said, trying not to giggle. It was so formal and adorable of him. ''But what will we tell the others?''_

_''i think we can tell them the truth.. i mean i'm pretty sure tori knows what's going on already,'' Sans said with an enormous smile._

_''And I think we're Alphys' OTP by now,'' you chuckled and he rolled his eyes._

_''why am i not even surprised?''  he shook his head, still smiling. ''are you sure?'' he asked, intertwining his phalanges with your fingers. You nodded with a smile. ''good, i will pick you up at 8,'' the skeleton winked, pecking a kiss on your forehead before vanishing into the thin air._

* * *

 

You smiled at the flashback. It was 7:45 pm and you could feel the butterflies on your stomach. It was so silly to be nervous over something like that, you had spent so much time with him, why would you freak over some date? 

You had told Toriel about the situation and she was happy for you and the skeleton, even wanted to help with picking out an outfit for you. You accepted her help gladly and she took the job very seriously. Soon you were wearing a beautiful black dress that brought out your body figures well but didn't give too much bare skin. It reached your knees and the straps were pretty wide, covering your shoulders. You didn't look like yourself at all. You didn't look like someone who had been tortured just barely a month ago and even though there were some fresh scars, healing bruises.. you looked beautiful. If there was one plus with living amongst monsters it was the fact that they could heal wounds and injuries. Though yours were so major you needed medical care at first but as soon as Toriel was sure there wouldn't be any side effects with healing you, she had agreed to heal your shoulder and the most of the wounds you had. 

''You look lovely, ,'' Toriel smiled. She was brushing your hair while you sat on your bed nicely. 

''Well it's all thanks to you,'' you said, looking down. ''So what's the plan with my hair?'' you asked, not daring to turn your head enough to see what Toriel had in mind. 

''I think you are good just like this. You have such a lovey hair,'' she said, running the brush through your red locks few times. ''There,'' she put the brush down and soon Frisk ran inside your room with Greater dog. 

''Mom! Look! I made GD a hat!'' they chimed happily. You looked at the massive dog who was wearing a top hat made out of paper. ''Do you think they can go to the date too?'' 

''Oh Frisk it's wonderful,'' Toriel chuckled, ''But I think Sans wants to be alone with ,'' she picked up the child and stroked their hair gently. ''You can have a date with The Greater dog of course, I can prepare you dinner,'' 

''Really? Thanks mom!'' Frisk giggled. ''I need to go and pick out an outfit!'' they jumped off Toriel's lap and hurried away with the giant dog monster. The doorbell rang and you felt how the butterflies woke up again. This time they flew all around your chest, making your soul feel warm and fuzzy. You jumped down from your bed, making sure you looked good while Toriel went to open the door. 

''Good evening, Sans,'' you heard her greeting. ''Yes she is ready,'' you could hear the smile in her tone. You took two deep breaths before exiting your room. 

Sans stood in the hallway, casually talking with Toriel when he heard your room's door opening. He looked up, only to feel how his breath hitched and soul nearly jumped out of his rib cage. You looked.. so beautiful. He didn't have any words to describe the feeling he had. Instead he just looked at you in awe. 

You had the same problem, actually. Sans looked always good, but you had never seen him wearing anything else but casual clothing or his lab clothes. Now he was wearing a black button up and jeans with a little lighter black shade. He made your heart skip a beat. 

''you look.. damn,'' was all the skeleton managed to say. ''i've got no words,'' he chuckled. 

''I should say the same,'' you said, looking at Toriel over your shoulder. 

''You kids have fun, bring her home by 11,'' she said, looking at Sans with a warm smile. 

''she's safe with me,'' Sans promised, offering his arm for you. ''shall we?'' he winked playfully, causing you to blush. 

''We shall,'' you giggled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings 
> 
> Thank you so much for the nice feedback! They always make me smile and give me more confidence to write more! Every single of you who read this is amazing and I love you! <3  
> (still some problems with my pc, hence the short chapter)


	37. Falling~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magical night is what you needed, even though you didn't know you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah I've never been on a real date myself so I have no idea how this turned out.   
> Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy!   
> (yes I survived my friend's 21st birthday alive)   
> \- Salla

''So where exactly are we going?'' you asked as you walked down the street with Sans, your fingers intertwined with his phalanges. It felt so natural and despite the fact that you were still very nervous because you had no idea what the skeleton had planned for tonight, you managed to stay cool and not giggle like a high school girl. You kept looking around to get some idea of the place where Sans would be taking you but you were just walking in the downtown. 

''just a place i realized you've never been to,'' Sans said with a smile. ''just tell me if your legs feel tired,'' he told you and you nodded. The skeleton was still worried over your health, it hadn't been that long since you were in the hospital so he probably had the right to. ''plus, there's someone i really want you to meet,'' he winked playfully. You rose your eyebrows. ''don't worry, it's going to be fun,'' he said. 

''Alright, I trust you,'' you said with a playful eye roll. He squeezed your hand firmly and smiled. It was the only thing you could do too, just smile. You two hung out all the time but now you were on an official date, everyone pretty much knew about you and him now, you didn't have to hide anything anymore. The sun started to set and it was dark enough for the street lights to flicker on. It gave the streets a whole another look and atmosphere. 

Sans opened a door for you to a small restaurant - like building. It had Grillby's written with a large font on the windows. You had seen a lot of take away bags with the same name at Undyne and Alphys' place. The same second you stepped inside the building, you were greeted with a delicious smell of fries and burgers, dishes clattering, chatter and smooth music playing in the background. Your eyes found an old school jukebox in the corner next to the counter. There was a Froggit and a Whimsalot arguing about the song choices. The tables and booths were all crowded with monsters, chatting and laughing. As soon as Sans closed the door everyone turned their eyes to you and the skeleton. 

''Hey Sansy!'' someone greeted. ''It's been a while!'' 

''Are you running out of breaks? You haven't been around much,'' 

''We thought you wouldn't appear anymore!'' 

It seemed like Sans had a lot of friends you didn't even know about. Sans greeted everyone quickly before quiding you to an empty table. He was being such a gentleman, even offered you a seat which made you to giggle. 

''sorry about that.. i didn't even know people noticed I hadn't been around,'' the skeleton shrugged. 

''It's alright,'' you smiled. ''So this place?'' you asked, looking around. 

''yeah, it was the most popular place to hang out in snowdin so grillbz decided to continue the business here,'' he told you. ''has the best burgers in the whole world,'' 

''Sounds nice,'' you were about to ask something else but you were interrupted by a man who walked to you. Well.. he wasn't exactly a man, he was a flame.. man? Wearing an apron with a neat button up shirt  and a bowtie. His head was oddly humanlike, it was just on fire. He didn't seem to have eyes but there were glasses telling you he obviously had eyes. He let out sounds that sounded like a campfire crackling. 

''yeah, grillbz we'd like to have the usual,'' Sans said without even glancing at the menu. It was obvious he spent a lot of time there. Or used to spend at least. The flameman sans called Grillbz nodded and let out some more crackling, causing a slight blue blush to creep on the skeleton's cheeks. 

''What'd he say?'' you asked with an amused chuckle. 

''eh.. just silly things,'' the skeleton assured and you rolled your eyes, still smiling. 

''You know him well?'' 

''yeah, he is the owner of the place, grillby himself,'' Sans told you. ''his type is flame monster, they are basically extinct. it's just him and his family,'' you didn't know what to say so you just nodded. ''grillby is freat, always brightens up the room,'' he joked, making you smile. ''this place is basially a sanctuary for monsters, humans don't come here so they can be here unbothered,'' 

''Well that's nice. It's sad that you don't get to be where ever you want to,'' you said and the skeleton shrugged. 

''s'okay. getting out of the underground is the best thing that ever happened to us,'' Sans smiled. ''enough about it.. you look beautiful,'' he reached to take your hand. You felt how your cheeks heated up and looked down. 

''So uh.. what is the plan for tonight?'' you asked, trying to get your face to coold down. The skeleton chuckled. 

''you'll see,'' he had a mischievous smile as he winked. You rolled your eyes at his childlike playfulness. He really enjoyed surprising people. 

Soon Grillby walked to you with two plates of burgers and fries. They looked like the burgers you see in commercials. Flawless, perfect, almost surreal. He set the plates in front of you two and you dug in with the skeleton. It was like your tongue was on the cloud 9. The taste was unbelieveable and spread around in your mouth. Sans laughed at your facial expression after your first bite. 

''good huh?'' he asked with a grin. You had no words, just nodded, taking another bite. The crust of the bun, the balance of the sweetness and spicyness in the sauce.. It was all like magic. Delicious magic. You ate until there was nothing left which amused you too since it was a big plate. ''i had no idea you could stuff that much food inside you, cherry.'' Sans joked. ''respect,'' 

''I'm bigger than I seem,'' you said with a wink after wiping your mouth with a napkin. ''So what next?'' you asked with an excitement in your tone. Without saying a word the skeleton got up and offered his hand to you. You took it and got up too. 

''thanks grillbz, leave it on my tab!'' he said before leading you towards the door. You turned yuor head to see Grillby chuckling like Sans had told him a good job. He waved at you and it looked like he was smiling but you weren't sure since he didn't exactly have mouth. It early february so the nights were cold. Sans saw how a shiver ran through your body even though you tried to hide it the best. Without saying a word he took the leather jacket he was wearing off his shoulders and placed it on yours. 

''Why do you wear clothes if you don't get cold?'' you asked out of pure curiosity. 

''well i don't think it would be any less weird if i ran around with my bare bones,'' Sans said with a chuckle. 

''True,'' you admitted with a laugh. You were now walking towards Mettaton's resort. You rose your eyebrows at the Skeleton and he smiled smugly, clearly enjoying the fact that you had no idea what was coming. 

''i managed to get mettaton to arrange us a table for this 'extremely romantic thing' as he called it,'' Sans explained you. ''you humans really like your valentine's day,'' 

''Oh crap.. I didn't even realize it was the 14th..'' you muttered. 

''s'okies, cherry,'' Sans chuckled. ''it's funny that humans need a specific day to show people they love someone,'' he shrugged. 

''Humans are weird,'' you admitted with a nod. 

* * *

 

Mettaton had put a lot of effort to make the ballroom to look like it was Valentine's day. There were heart shaped spotlights with different shades of pink and red, flower bouquets with roses and even the staff was wearing light pink uniforms. you had to give it to the robot, he knew how to arrange an event. There were tables placed neatly here and there, still leaving room in the middle. You guessed it was for dancing and immediately felt how your heart skipped a beat. You may have been good with singing and playing guitar but dancing was not your thing. 

''! Sans! How lovely!'' You heard Mettaton's purr and turned around to face him. He was wearing a dark pink tuxedo and looking absolutely fabulous. ''Your table is over there!'' he pointed you to the right direction. You were happy that Sans got along with him. At least this much. the closer you walked to your table you recognized familiar faces. Toriel and Asgore were sitting on the table on your right and Alphys and undyne on the right.

''How was your dinner?'' Toriel asked with a smile. She had known all along about this, hadn't she? 

''It was great,'' you told her. ''Is LD watching after Frisk?'' you asked, sitting down. 

''Yes, it was freat for him to agre to do it. We really appreciate it,'' Toriel said and you nodded. She hadn't really spent that much time alone with Asgore so you were happy this worked out. 

''NERD!!'' Undyne punched you on your shoulder gently. ''You have no idea how hard it was to keep this in secret!'' she beamed. ''Did the boney punk treat you well?'' she glared at Sans who rolled his eyes. 

''Of course he did,'' you said, taking Sans' hand. ''I couldn't have hoped for a better evening,'' 

''don't worry, it's not over yet,'' Sans whispered with a warm smile. Then the main lights went out and the ball room had now light pink lighting from the spot lights. 

''Beauties and Gentle beuties! Thank you all for coming here tonight! Happy Valentine's day, enjoy the drinks and food and have fun!'' Mettaton announced. After that a band walked onto the stage, starting to play music. You saw how humans and monsters immediately went onto the dance floor together, dancing with their loved ones. You thought it was absolutely adorable, especially seeing Toriel enjoying her time with Asgore. You leaned your head against Sans' shoulder and he wrapped his arm around you. 

''do you want to dance?'' he asked after few songs passed by. 

''Me?'' you asked, looking up at him. He let out a chuckle. 

''well you're the one i'm here with,'' he said with a smile. 

''Alright. I'm not good at it though,'' you said as he got up and offered his hand for you. 

''s'okies,'' he said with a shrug. ''i'm pretty good at it myself,'' you gave him a questioning look but he just shrugged, leading you both into the dance floor, placing his other hand on your waist, pulling you closer whilst still holding your other hand. Because you weren't that good of a dancer, you just took simple steps and spun around slowly. It was something you'd see children do but it was more than enough to you. you rested your forehead against his with a smile It was like there was nothing else but you, him, the monster you loved with all your soul and the music. Everything else seemed to disappear. 

_And your heart's against my chest_   
_Your lips pressed to my neck_   
_I'm falling for your eyes_   
_But they don't know me yet_   
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

 You opened your eyes to see the skeleton looking at you. Neither of you said anything, just looked into each other's eyes and smiled. It was magical, something you'd read in fairy tales. This what it was like? Being in love? Finding your missing piece. The skeleton pulled you closer, enough to connect his teeth with your lips. Unlike the kisses you had shared with him before this was.. somehow more gentle and innocent. You melted into the kiss, placing your arms around his neck loosely while he moved his other hand on your waist with the other. It all felt so natural, like it was meant to be. It was something you'd never think would even exist. But it did, with him. There and then. 

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_We're falling in love_   
_We're falling in love_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so cute, so adorable!   
> I hope you enjoyed the date with our favorite skeleton. I know I did like writing it! 
> 
> Song: Kiss me - Ed sheeran  
>  No warnings!
> 
> Thank you for all the people who comment! They truly make my days better! Also thank you for the kudos, it has been so great to see you people have enjoyed the story so far!  
> Stay awesome!
> 
> Also special thanks to my friend who helped me to come up with what would happen with the date! Tötö, you are the best! 
> 
> \- Salla


	38. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the craziness in your life you want to have a normal life, at least partly.   
> And your favorite skeleton approves with your wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than normally, I've been sick for the past few weeks and literally brain dead.   
> I still wanted to give you something to read. :D

You woke up, finding yourself from Sans' embrace. The skeleton was still asleep, snoring quietly. You could feel his warm breath in the back of your neck. It made shivers run down your spine. You didn't want to wake him up, God knows how often he actually slept this peacefully but you really had to pee. You tried to squirm from underneath his arms, somehow succeeding at it and without waking him up.

''Good morning,'' Toriel greeted you as you tried to sneak into the bathroom. ''Did you sleep well?'' she asked. You knew she genuinely meant it that way, unlike Undyne and Alphys would've but you still couldn't help the blush making it's way to your cheeks, even though nothing happened last night. 

''Yeah we slept well,'' you said with a smile before disappearing into the bathroom. 

While brushing your teeth you stared at your reflection in the mirror, nearly glaring at the now fading bruises. They were barely visible but you knew they were there so they bothered you more than they should've. Other than small bruises here and there your body had recovered well. There were new scars but they blended in with others. You took your eyes off the marks which basically ruined your skin with a deep sigh. You'd never have a perfect and beautiful skin, just like you never had a perfect childhood. What if the scars made Sans love you less? Could that be possible? You shook your head, as if it also helped you to shake the thoughts away. What was with you? You had never doubted yourself, you had always been confident with yourself (if you count off your freckles which you now owned with pride.) You heard the door of your room opening and closing slowly. 

''mornin' tori,'' Sans' voice greeted. After that you heard Frisk asking him to watch the morning cartoons with him. Everything felt so.. natural. Like it had always been like that. You left the bathroom after brushing your hair, leaving it down even though it was a poofy mess. You knew Sans loved it like that. The thought of him running his phalanges through your hair made shivers run down your spine. 

Seeing Frisk and Sans in the living room, watching cartoons warmed your heart. The skeleton was laying on the floor on his stomach, while Frisk sat on his back, their eyes glued on the Tv. You smiled at the sight and moved to Kitchen where Toriel was sitting, reading the book you got her for Christmas. 

''Hey, Toriel I've been thinking about something lately,'' you started, earning now her attention. She put the book down and looked at you with warm eyes. ''I uh.. Saw few ads about college a while ago and started to realize how much I've missed in life, like education.. and yeah so.. I was wondering if I could apply to one for the next semester,'' 

''Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea,'' Toriel said immediately. ''And.. I believe I can get you into the college in downtown,'' she said. 

''I don't want to trouble you,'' you said, looking down. 

''Do not worry about that, my child,'' she said and winked playfully with a giggle. It made you laugh a little. ''I know how to pull some strings and I do believe everyone needs a chance to get a proper education,'' that wasn't a surprise, she was a teacher herself after all. ''And someone who has helped us monsters so much is very wanted in many colleges,'' 

''Really?'' you asked, raising your brows. Toriel nodded. 

''Yes, colleges brag about monster friendly surroundings, it shouldn't be too hard to get you into one,'' she said, still smiling. 

''Well.. if you really think so,'' you said, then remembering your actual position in the household. ''Of course I will find a place of my own because I can't be Frisk's babysitter anymore,'' for some reason this made Toriel chuckle brightly. 

'','' she started, taking your hands in her paws. ''You are more than an employee to all of us, you are free to stay as long as you wish, you are part of our little family now,'' she smiled warmly, squeezing your hands gently. You felt how something got stuck in your throat, making it hard to reply to her. 

''Thank you, Toriel,'' you said as tears filled your eyes. ''You have no idea how much this means to me,'' resisting the tears you got up and hugged Toriel who chuckled warmly, hugging you back. 

''No need to thank me, my child,'' she said. ''I wish the best for you, you are like a daughter to me,'' 

* * *

 

''so.. college?'' Sans asked as you laid on the roof with him, looking at the stars. You couldn't sleep and neither could he so you climbed on the roof to gaze the stars. The nights started to be warmer and warmer, summer was getting close. 

''Mhm,'' you said, looking at the lights in the dark night sky. ''I hope that's alright,'' you looked at the skeleton who rolled his eyes with a smile. 

''why wouldn't it be?'' he asked with a chuckle and you shrugged. ''i know you'll be alright.. and after all this you deserve to have at least semi normal life,'' 

''It's not over yet though.. is it?'' you turned your eyes from the sky to him. 

''i'm sorry.. we don't know where gaster is.. or what exactly he wants.. but i will make sure no one hurts you, ever again,'' the skeleton said, pulling you closer from your waist and kissed your cheek gently. 

''Do you think.. that Gaster wouln't be bothering you if I weren't around?'' 

''it's not you fault, cherry. gaster is what he is..'' Sans comforted you. 

''But he is your father,'' you pointed out. For a while Sans didn't say anything. 

''he may have created me and paps.. but he never acted like a father figure to us.. just someone who owned us,'' his voice was low and shaky. ''i don't know much about being a parent but i know it ain't supposed to be like that.'' You didn't know what to reply, Sans had never talked about it that much. Instead of saying anything you pulled him into a tight hug. Soon you felt his arms wrapping around you. 

''I'm sorry,'' you muttered against his chest. ''I won't ask,'' 

''thanks, cherry,'' the skeleton sighed. ''i will tell you some other time,'' he promised. ''just not now,'' 

''It's alright,'' 

There was a long silence, it was just you and him looking at the stars again, without saying anything. Only thing you could hear was the wind moving the treetops calmly. 

''you know, when you start college you have to study a lot and there won't be much time to be like this,'' Sans pointed out, placing your phalanges between your fingers.

 ''If I start college,'' you said. ''And I will make sure I'll get to spend time with you, I promise,'' 

''i could help you study, be your tutor,'' Sans said, wiggling his bone brows seductively. It made you blush but also giggle. ''what? i'm serious, i know a thing or two i could teach you,'' he said, now winking playfully. 

''Oh? What could you teach me?'' you asked. 

''lots of things,'' he shrugged, suddenly pulling you to lay on top of him. ''but i teach better horizontally,'' he had a smug smile on his face and you rolled your eyes with a chuckle before leaning in to kiss him. 

''I like the sound of that,'' you smiled after the kiss. ''or the feeling,'' you corrected and he laughed. 

''you're going to get into that school,'' he promised with a husky voice, before placing another kiss on your lips. In that moment you realized how happy you actually were. No matter what had happened, you were now with Sans, the skeleton you loved more than anything, you had an amazing family and now finally you could try to return to normal life. There was no mafia after you, Elia was dead, Beloy Rozy was gone. Only thing threatening you was Gaster and he had disappeared. You were actually safe for the first time in your life. 

''I love you, Sans,'' you whispered, before gazing at the stars again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I promise there will be more in the next chapter, consider this a filler 
> 
> I love you all, thank you for the awesome kudos and comments. You are all wonderful and I couldn't ask for better readers.


	39. The Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer has arrived and you get to see the ocean and spend time with your silly monster family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice and chill chapter. I think _The Chapter_ everyone's been waiting for is getting closer.

''Frisk, hurry or we won't make it!'' you shouted from the hallway and soon Frisk ran from their room with their backpack half open, towel hanging from it. They were wearing a purple  one piece swimsuit and green floaters around their arms. On the top of that they also had a pair of flippers in their feet and they were way too big, making it hard for them to walk. 

''Are you sure you don't want to put those in the trunk?'' you asked and they shook their head viciously. 

''I need to get used to walking with these before we get there!'' Frisk insisted, jumping up and down with the fins in their feet. You chuckled, rubbing the back of your neck. This kid managed to always amuse you in their silliness. 

''Alright, wobble into the car,'' you said and they nodded, marching towards the car. ''And close your backpack so the towel won't get dirty!'' you advised as they started to climb into the car with the help of Papyrus. 

It was 8th of june and the weather had been so nice for the past week that Toriel wanted to do a trip to the ocean. She had rented two beach houses near the shore and basically everyone was going. You were nervous, not only because you hadn't weared a swim suit since you were in the elementary school, but because you would get the results from the university in a week. You'd be back from the ocean by that but you still couldn't help the itchy feeling in your head. What if you didn't get in? Or what if you did and university was a lot harder than you thought? Would you enjoy it? 

''Are we all settled?'' Toriel asked. 

''We better!'' Undyne beamed. ''I can't wait to get to the ocean! So much space to swim!'' she yelled, hopping into the minibus Toriel had also rented for the trip. Made you wonder how much she actually spent money for this trip. 

You sat in the back with Sans Papyrus, Mettaton and Frisk who was still wearing the ridiculous flippers in their small feet. 

''WOWIE! FRISK YOU HAVE DEVELOPED LEGS PROPER FOR SWIMMING!'' Papyrus chimed in awe, looking at Frisk's feet. To that Frisk just giggled and started to explain about the swimwear for humans. It was all so new to Papyrus who listened carefully, as if he'd get tested about his knowledge later. 

You remember Toriel mentioning that it would be only few hours ride to the ocean so you had prepared a book for yourself to kill time. It was one of your old favorites, Wuthering Heights. 

''mind if i read with you?'' Sans asked, glancing at the cover of the book. ''looks interesting,'' he said. 

''Go ahead,'' you said with a smile, knowing it might've just been an excuse for him to scoot closer to you. Yet, much to your surprise he seemed to actually focus on the text, even though he ran his phalanges on your thigh while reading. It did distract you a little but you didn't want him to stop. He was also a pretty quick reader but waited patiently for you to finish reading the page. It was nice and made time to go faster and before you even noticed, the minibus stopped and when you looked outside all you could see was white sand you'd see in an hourglass. You couldn't wait to find out how it felt under your bare feet. 

''The beach houses are near the shore but this is as far as we can go with the bus,'' Toriel announced. ''Help me and Asgore to carry everything inside before running off,'' she advised and everyone took something to carry. Undyne decided to take half of the trunk with her, saving most of the trouble from the rest of you. She seemed to be in a hurry and the soft sand didn't stop her from running up the small hill leading to the beach.

It was.. breathtaking. You stood on top of the hill, feeling the salty air on your skin. It smelled so pure, so clean. The ocean was blue and calm, just like you had seen in movies. It was like a dream. You felt how the bag full of sheets and pillows was taken off your hands but couldn't focus on that. You wanted to stare at the ocean, memorize every single detail of the beach. Soon a pair of familiar hands slid on your waist and you had to look on your side to meet eyes with Sans. 

''you alright?'' he asked, looking at you with examining eyes. You nodded. 

''It's just.. so much more beautiful than I imagined,'' you told him and he chuckled. 

''it is quite something,'' he admitted. ''c'mon let's help everyone unpack,'' he took your hand and led you to the beach houses. They were side by side near the shore, made out of spruce. The porches were huge and they both had hot tubs. It was something you never even imagined to get a chance to see with your own eyes, let alone live in one, even it was for a couple of days. You felt the excitement grow in your chest. 

''Papy, dear, help me oil up so the sand won't get everywhere,'' Mettaton purred to Papyrus who went to help his favorite robot with a glee. You helped Toriel to unpack and then just sat on the porch, looking at the ocean view. Frisk and Undyne were the first ones to take a dive into the ocean. Papyrus was the third one to go into the water. He was wearing floaters because Sans demanded it. 

''It is quite breathtaking is it not?'' Toriel's voice asked behind you. You looked over your shoulder to her. She was wearing a yellow sundress with pink flower patterns. ''I remember when we visited here for the first time. It was six months after we came onto the surface,'' 

''Must've been a big thing to you all,'' you said and she nodded. ''It's my first time seeing it too,'' 

''We are glad we get to be with you here,'' Toriel smiled and stroked your hair. ''Are you sure you do not want to go to swim too?'' she asked and you nodded. 

''Maybe later. I like watching them more.'' you chuckled, looking at the group in the ocean. Sans was sitting on the shore, looking at his brother. His caring for Papyrus was heartwarming. You enjoyed the fresh ocean air on your face, closing your eyes. Only if you could stop the time.... 

''Come eat everybody!'' Asgore yelled from inside and everyone rushed from the water inside, getting a lecture from Toriel about wiping their feet before coming inside. You leaned against the wooden fence of the porch, still staring at the ocean. How could something terrify and mesmerize at the same time? 

''cherry? are you alright?'' Sans' question popped your little bubble and you turned around to face him.

''Yeah, I'm good,'' you smiled and walked to him. He pulled you into a hug and kissed your forehead. 

''you don't need to lie to me,'' he murmured into your ear. ''if you want we can take a walk and talk,'' 

* * *

 

You were walking near the waterline but far enough from the water to keep your feet dry, although you were walking with bare feet. The sand felt so good against your bare skin, soft and warm. 

''it's not about gaster is it?'' Sans questioned after you had walked in silence for some while hand in hand. He was careful with the question, not wanting to upset you or ruin your day. 

''Oh no.. it's something much more.. humane,' you told him. ''I never learned how to swim and.. Well I'm scared of drowning,'' you explained. ''I didn't want to tell anyone because it'd kinda ruin the trip,'' 

''it wouldn't ruin anyone's trip,'' Sans arqued, squeezing your hand. ''thank you for telling me,'' 

You kept walking and your eyes stayed on the ocean. The sun had started to settle, making the surface of the ocean glisten magically in different shades of orange and yellow. You sighed. 

''we can go further if you want,'' the skeleton suggested but you shook your head. 

''There's no need to.. This is.. perfect,'' you said. ''Why didn't you swim?'' you asked, then gazing at him. 

'' 's not for me,'' he shrugged. ''but you know what.. i can go to swim if you come with me,'' he said with a sly smile. 

''What? No,'' you refused immediately. 

''don't you trust me?'' he teased you, pulling you closer. 

''I do but..'' you muttered. 

''but?'' 

''I don't.. want to put on a swimsuit,'' you sighed, looking down in shame. ''I don't feel like.. I'd look good in it,'' you admitted, not daring to look at Sans. Would he laugh at you. ''I don't want you to see all the.. the,'' 

'','' The skeleton started. ''you are beautiful in my eyes, with or without clothes. swimsuit or not.. nothing can change how i feel about you,'' he said, placing his index phalange under your chin, lifting your head so you'd meet his eye lights with your eyes. ''you know that, right?'' his voice was now low, gentle, sweet and thick like honey. He then pulled you in for a warm and comforting embrace. ''you are beautiful,'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so so much! And now I have a request!   
> I started a new story yesterday, (don't worry I will keep writing this) and if you are familiar with the MMORPG League of Legends, I recommend you to go and read it. Of course you can go and read it even if you have never played or heard about the whole game, I promise it'll be worth it!!
> 
> Thank you for all the nice comments! You keep making my day with them! <3


	40. The Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans somehow managed to agree to take a late night swim with him.   
> Things escalate quickly and you find yourself moaning his name in the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't take more than 6 hours to get this chapter done so you better enjoy this one! 
> 
> Jk
> 
> I know you will ;) 
> 
> Warnings in the end ( go read if you are offended, now! )

The summer breeze played with your hair gently as the moon shined in the sky, making the atmosphere feel more magical. The only thing you could hear was the waves hitting the shore calmly. You dug your toes into the soft sand, eyeing at the ocean with nervous eyes and holding the towel around your body with white knuckles, trying to relax your tensed body. How did you agree to do this? Goddamn it Sans and how persuasive he was. It took two hours and him to promise no one else would be there until you agreed to go to swim with the stubborn skeleton. You didn't really want to not want it, you were just scared.. Of course he would say he loved you no matter what but in reality things would be different. There were steps coming from behind you.

''are you sure about this?'' Sans asked and you felt his hand on your shoulder. You looked at him with a nod. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and black swimming trunks. 

''Too late to go back now,'' you replied with a little smile. ''Is it okay for Toriel that we stayed up later?'' 

''she said that as long as we don't wake up others this is fine,'' he told you. You slept in the smaller beach house with Undyne and Alphys who took over the bedroom upstairs. You let out a shaky breath, biting your lower lip. ''take your time,'' Sans said with a smile pulling his shirt off, revealing his ribcage. You had never actually seen it properly. It was a lot like the ones in biology classes, just.. somehow more human-like. You inhaled deeply, letting the towel drop. Your swimsuit was a simple two piece with a deep red upper part and black lower part. You had spent two hours in the clothing store trying to find one you even remotely liked. 

''is it.. I mean.. Does it look bad?'' you asked, trying to look at yourself. You had no idea how it looked in Sans' eyes, not knowing what he'd think about it. When you glanced at him you saw how big his little eye lights had grown and felt how a blush conquered your cheeks. 

''no.. quite the opposite,'' Sans managed to say, coughing a little to make his voice less hoarse. He slowly raised his hand and ran his phalanges gently on one of the scars on your stomach. You breathed calmly, trying not to jump from his touch. No one had ever touched you or your body marks like that. The tips of his phalanges trailed down along the scar and moved to your waist. He pulled you closer gently, grazing your cheek with his free hand. Your gaze met his and all you could see in those white pin prick eye lights you loved so much was love and adoring. His smile and gaze was soft and gentle as he leaned in, resting his forehead against yours. You couldn't help the smile, closing your eyes. He inhaled, as if even your scent drove him absolutely insane. 

And it did. Everything in you, your beautiful body, your hair, your eyes.. It was all too much beauty in one person. Sans didn't want to even blink, he didn't want to miss any detail you had. The way the swimsuit brought your curves out, how your hair was a big poofy mess, making you look like a character in a fantasy book.. He almost couldn't handle himself. 

''you look perfect,'' he said under his breath, taking your hand in his. You followed him towards the water, feeling how your heart sped up by every step. When you felt the water reaching your ankles you stopped for a second. ''i'm here,'' Sans reminded you with a smile. You nodded and let him pull you further. You proceeded further step by step and soon the water reached your waist. Sans pulled you closer, placing his hands on your waist. ''see it's not bad, is it?'' he said with a little smile. 

Looking around yourself you nodded: ''No, but let's.. not go further,'' you sputtered, looking at the water. 

''wasn't planning to,'' he chuckled. ''how do you feel?'' he asked. 

''I'm okay, just don't let go,'' you said, trying to smile. 

''never,'' the skeleton smiled calmly. You were still nervous so he turned your head to face him gently. ''it's alright,'' he said before leaning in to kiss you. His teeth against your lips, hands on your waist keeping you close.. it was all so overwhelming. You pressed your body against his, letting him distract you. He slid his hand up your back to your hair, leaving a trail of water drops on the skin of your back. You found your hand running down his spine which made him shudder a little but he seemed to like it so you didn't stop. 

* * *

 

The door closed behind you two and soon you found your back being pressed against it as Sans' teeth found the sensitive skin in the crook of your neck, his left hand on your waist while right hand trailed up your side. Your hands found their way to his back, one gripping his lower rib and other sliding down his spine. He shuddered under your touch, giving you more confidence. 

Sans reached behind your back to unhook the clasp of your swimsuit's upper part and soon it was on the floor. You didn't know what you were doing, to be honest and wondered if you were actually doing something wrong but just went on with it. 

Sans' teeth were again on your lips, asking for your lips to part enough for him to slide his tongue in to meet your tongue. He picked you up, never breaking the kiss. Your legs were now around his waist and his hands on your behind, grasping the flesh in his phalanges hungrily, nippling your lower lip gently. It was like he was everywhere, his scent, his hands, him.. just him everywhere.

He lowered you on your bed gently, his teeth on your neck again, nibbling your skin gently. You let out a shaky half muzzled moan through your parted lips when you felt his tongue on your skin. It drove you crazy,  _he_ drove you crazy. Then he stopped and leaned back, looking at you with lusty eyes. 

''god how beautiful you are,'' he said with a husky voice, kissing you again. You were in cloud 9, your own little heaven every single time he kissed you, every time you felt his tongue trailing on your lower lip, seeking for your tongue to dance with. You felt how his hand made it's way carefully from your hair to your bare breast, caressing it gently. ''is this okay?'' Sans asked carefully and you nodded, trying to stabilize your breath. 

''Don't.. Don't stop please,'' you breathed out, arching your back under his touch. He chuckled, leaning down to run his tongue on your breast. Your breathing was now close to hyperventilating over how good it felt. And technically he hadn't even done anything that drastic yet. Yet. 

''just say if something feels bad,'' he said, looking at you with observing eyes. You once again nodded with a swallow. You wanted it- him. You wanted it with him and only him, even though you had no idea how it would actually happen. You couldn't focus on it either. Not when you felt Sans' tongue on your nipple again, leaving a trail of saliva on your breast. His hand slowly made it's way down your stomach as the other caressed on the breast he wasn't occupying with his mouth. 

''Oh my God,'' you mumbled, biting your lower lip as you felt his hand caressing you through your swimsuit. You parted your legs automatically, so he'd know it was okay. The wetness got through the thin fabric and normally you'd feel embarrassed but not now, not with Sans who was now moving down on your body, leaving a kiss on every inch.

''you smell so good,'' Sans muttered with a low voice, still caressing you through your swimwear. ''i wonder..'' he said, looking at his phalanges soaked by your fluids, then running his tongue on it. Just the sight of seeing that made you turned on even more. (As if that was even possible) He then proceeded to pull your swimwear slowly off, examining your facial expressions closely. Soon you could feel his breath against your now bare skin. 

''Sans, please,'' you half moaned under your breath, taking a fistful of your hair while your other hand was gripping the sheets. Then you felt his tongue against the skin of your now swollen lips and clit that glistened in the dim lighting. ''Oh God,'' you repeated inhaling sharply, your back arching up as you felt his tongue inside you. You didn't know anything would feel better than that. That was until Sans started to roll his thumb around your clitoris, holding you still with the rest of his hand and a finger of his second hand slid inside you with his tongue. 

One finger. 

Second finger.

Third one.. 

You were so high you didn't think you'd ever be coming back down. Your legs started to shake as you felt pressure growing in your lower abdomen. It was such a good feeling but you wanted to release it, just didn't know how. The pressure grew and spread down, making your walls tremble, tingle in a pleasant way. Still it wasn't enough, the pressure was still there but the faster Sans kept moving his phalanges inside you and licking you the closer you felt. You were shaking all around like a leaf in a summer breeze. It was like a drug, you couldn't get enough of the feeling.

Then, Sans stopped, pulling his finger from inside you and moving back to kiss you. Tasting yourself in the kiss made you nearly moan as you kissed him back. He took your hand in his and guided it down his body to his swimming trunks. You were well aware that because he was a skeleton and a monster he wouldn't have anything there but played along, sliding your hand below the waistband of the black shorts. Much to your surprise something warm grazed your fingers. 

''What?'' you asked, looking up to Sans with confused eyes.

''surprise?'' he said with a smug smile and a shrug. ''i wanted to make this as.. humane for you as possible,'' he explained, rubbing the back of his skull. You smiled, pulling him in for a kiss. 

''You are unbelievable,'' you muttered against his teeth with a smile, gripping the member inside his pants gently. It made him inhale sharply and twitch a little but after that he leaned against your touch. You got up to sit, letting him to lay down and slid his shorts off. Your eyes were now looking at his light blue length, with interest growing in them. You smiled as you wrapped your hand around it, starting to move it slowly up and down. You didn't know if it'd actually feel good because technically it wasn't real but you still wanted to at least try. After how good he made you feel you wanted to return the favor. He let out a shaky breath as you tightened your grip and fastened your pace a little. 

''oh wow,'' he breathed out. Your lips turned into a mischievous smile after seeing his reaction and you leaned in to slowly lick his length from the root all the way to the tip, never taking your eyes off his little eyelights which expanded twice their size of the sight. ''y-you don't have to-'' he started but you taking his whole member into your mouth, going down as much as you could while rolling your tongue around the tip. It drove him absolutely insane and he threw his head back with a loud moan. You kept bobbing your head up and down, your saliva dripping down on his length as you did so. That was until he gently pulled you back to kiss him. 

''Was it that bad?'' you asked, actually wondering about it. The skeleton shook his head with a chuckle. 

''no, god no,'' he said, running his thumb through your cheek and lower lip gently. ''i just don't want to cum until i get to do everything i wanted to you,'' he gently rolled over you, running his phalanges through your hair which by now was a shaggy mess but he loved it. ''just tell me if it hurts?'' he whispered with worried eyes. Last thing he wanted to do is to hurt you. You felt how his tip touched your entrance, stretching it out a little. Your fluids immediately moisturizing it, making it easier for him to push inside you. He took his time, letting you to adjust into the feeling. 

''Oh God,'' you felt like you had repeated that one phrase the whole night but actually you didn't know what else to say to describe how you were feeling. 

''you okay?'' Sans asked, still looking at you with careful eyes. You nodded with an exhale. It did hurt but not in a bad way and after a while it turned into the best feeling you had ever experienced. Him filling you fully, his breath against your skin and his soul so close to yours with your clothes off.. It was heavenly. Soon Sans started to move his hips faster and faster and soon that feeling of pressure was there again. You were now moaning out loud, gripping the headboard of the bed behind your head. 

''Don't stop, don't stop!'' you nearly screamed while gasping for air as Sans picked up the pace, still being gentle. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he picked you up, never stopping the movement. buried his face in your breasts, licking your cleavage. His fingers moved to your clit, making quick circles around it. The pressure grew again and the tingling feeling in your already pulsating walls. You were also pretty sure Sans was holding you partly with his magic since he had only one hand actually holding you as the other one kept pleasuring your clitoris. You felt how Sans' movement turned into sharper and he was now grunting, moving his other hand from your behind to your breast, caressing it roughly. And you loved it. (and thanked for magic) 

''i'm close,'' he grunted into your ear, sending shivers down your spine. 

''Me too.. oh God,'' you gasped as he pounded in you harder and harder. Soon you were back under him, his other hand in your hair, other still on your clit moving faster and faster and finally driving you over the edge. You screamed his name as you came, your full body shaking, your back arching under him. Sans came right behind you, his body twitching as you felt his fluids squirting inside you. He was careful not to fall on top of you, but rolled onto your side. You were still shaking a little, feeling how your lower part was dripping. You were out of breath and so was he but he was wary of the mess he had made. 

''i'll be right back,'' he whispered, kissing your forehead before getting up lazily, disappearing into the bathroom. You curled up, taking a deep breath. You did not see the night ending like this but you were happy it did. You heard steps and opened your eyes to see Sans returning. He was wearing a t-shirt and red boxes and had a glass of water, shirt and a towel with him. He placed the water on the nightstand, sitting down between your legs.

''You didn't have to-'' you started sitting up and trying to close your legs out of embarrassment but he didn't let you. 

''maybe, but i want to. and it's my job to make sure you are comfortable,'' he said gently, wiping you with the wet and warm towel. It felt good after the action, soothed the sensitive parts. ''that's for you too, drink,'' Sans nearly ordered, nodding at the water glass. It was adorable how caring he was so you obeyed, drinking the water like a good girl. You hadn't even realized how thirsty you actually were. Lastly, Sans handed you one of his shirts and you put it on before cuddling next to him. 

''Thank you,'' you muttered, trying to fight the urge to close your eyes. 

''i love you, ,'' he whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. ''sleep well,'' 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!   
> Sexual content  
> Sex  
> Nudity  
> SMUTTY SMUT sMUTTTT
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter, you have no idea how hard it was to write this. This was actually my first smut chapter ever so.. I suppose I lost that virginity today too :D 
> 
> The comments you leave make my days so much better!! 
> 
> Also, still promoting my new story called ''May I Have This Dance'' you should go check it out!


	41. The Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful day turns into a not so pleasant one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh! A new chapter! I'm alive!   
> Sorry for the lack of new chapters, I've been busy with school and then we had a LAN event and I've been building a new pc to actually be able to play when I want to.   
> Anyhow, I tried to write a long chapter for you guys!   
> I hope you like it!   
> ~Salla

''!'' Frisk chimed happily aftere you had walked inside the kitchen, feeling how the delicious smell of breakfast filled your nose. ''Uncle Sans went out already with Papyrus,'' they told you and you nodded with a smile before stretching. 

''You look really tired,'' Undyne said with a teasing tone and would've said probably something even worse if Alphys wasn't there to elbow her girlfriend, although you could see she was eager to know more. 

''Later,'' you told them. ''Now I just want some coffee and food in me,'' you ruffled Frisk's hair, sitting down next to them. ''Where's Toriel?'' you looked around yourself, noticing that there was breakfast ready but Toriel was nowhere near to be seen. 

''S-she is o-out in the porch w-with Asgore,'' Alphys said.

''It's good that she gets to rest too,'' you smiled, reaching for a warm cinnamon roll. ''So, Frisk, what are we up to today?'' your eyes went to Frisk whose eyes lit up. 

''I want to find seashells!'' they beamed, nearly jumping off their seat. ''Last year I found a big one, it was purple!'' 

''Alright, sounds like a plan. After you've eaten go find a bucket for the shells okay? I'll be right behind you,'' you said, pouring yourself coffee. 

''I'm done!'' Frisk mumbled, their mouth still full. They were obviously very eager to go outside. 

''I'll be right behind you,'' you chuckled after they ran off. Next you felt two eye pairs looking at you with curiosity. ''I said later,'' you reminded Alphys and Undyne whose smiles faded away immediately. 

''Come on, nerd!'' Undyne frowned. ''All we want to know is what happened,'' she said. 

''W-well everything that h-happened, how i-it worked a-and-'' Alphys started before she must've realised how weird it actually sounded. 

''You are so weird,'' You said, trying to hold in the laughter. 

''N-No! T-this just d-doesn't h-happen often. I-I'm just curious,'' she explained. And to be honest you understood her. It must've been a long time since a human and a moster had fallen in love.

''I will tell you later, right now I have an eager little Frisk waiting me to hunt down some sea shells with them,'' you said with a grin. 

''Promise!'' Undyne yelled after you as you walked out of the kitchen. You didn't reply, just waved at them both. 

The air outside was warm and you could almost smell the ocean. A flashback from last night made your cheeks turn red for a second. You were going to spend youre day with Frisk today, you had to empty your mind out of Sans.. If that was possible. It probably wasn't but you were ready to try. 

They were already at the shore, digging the sand for anything interesting, holding a blue plastic bucket in their other hand while the other searched for anything worth taking with. You walked to them, enjoying the feeling of warm sand under your feet. It was soft, like walking on velvet or something else soft. 

''Finding anything?'' you asked, crouching down next to Frisk who shook their head with a frown. ''Don't worry I'm sure we'll find something interesting,'' you comforted them with a smile. 

You spent the next hour or two walking back and forth on the beach, near the waterline. Frisk managed to find four big sea shells and you followed them, magaging to spot few shells too. They were so happy and it warmed your heart to see them like that, free and careless, like a child should be. From time to time you glanced at the ocean, admiring the view. It was so beautiful, the surface of the water glistened in the bright sunshine. There were no clouds in the sky so the sun was warm and shined freely. You had to remind Frisk about the sun lotion which they applied on every hour without putting up a fight. 

''Do you think we might find one with an actual pearl?'' Frisk asked with shining eyes.

''Well it's a really small chance because this isn't suitable for the kinds of shells that actually form pearls,'' you told them. ''But you'll never know,'' 

''If I find one, I will give it to mom!'' Frisk said with a determined tone and started to seek for more sea shells even more eagerly. You chuckled and sat down on the sand. You wondered where Sans was fir a second but managed to bring yourself back into the reality. You had promised Frisk you'd spend a day with them and made Sans promise he wouldn't distract you either. Now you almost regretted it, even though you loved spending time with Frisk. And Papyrus needed to spend time with his big brother too, so this was for the greater good. 

Soon Alphys and Undyne joined you outside. Undyne ran straightly into the ocean, while Alphys stayed on the beach, sitting down on the sand. It reminded you that she was a reptile and they are exothermic. She must've felt really good sitting under the direct sunlight. You sat down next to her and followed her lead, trying to absorb as much sunlight as possible. 

''Everyone! Dinner is ready,'' Toriel shouted from the door and you looked over your shoulder at her. Frisk ran inside immediately and Undyne soon after them. 

''A-aren't you c-coming?'' Alphys asked and you shook your head. 

''Eh. I'll stay here for a while more,'' you told her with a smile. She nodded and started to make her way inside too. You stayed in the sun. Your eyes moved on the cliffs nearby. The drop seemed to be long but you knew Undyne couldn't resist the urge to jump into the ocean, so you decided not to even bring them up when she was near.

There was someone though.. Or you saw a glance of someone standing on the edge of the cliff. It didn't look like anyone you knew though..

* * *

 

Everyone had gathered around the dinner table to enjoy Toriel's cookings and the kitchen was as lively as ever with Frisk discussing with Asgore about the meeting they'd have with the president in a few weeks, Mettaton talking about his new hairstyle with Alphys and Undyne trying to understand why it was so important. 

''where's ?'' Sans asked, walking inside with Papyrus. He had been practicing with his little brother all day. Which meant mostly just watching Papyrus working out and Sans sitting on the ground and encouraging Papyrus. 

''Sh-she said she'd be here soon,'' Alphys told Sans, before looking at the clock. ''.. Th-that was 30 m-minutes ago,'' 

''where did you see her the last time?'' Sans looked at Alphys, who pointed at the beach, feeling guilty for leaving you there all alone.Sans didn't say anything else and hurried outside a heavy feeling filling his soul. Something wasn't right. You were nowhere near to be seen, there were only traces on the sand.. And one line of footprints leading away from the beach. His eyes followed the trail before he realized where it led. It took him a second to start running towards the cliffs, it was too dark to see the cliff clearly but he hoped.. he hoped you would still be there. He had never ran so fast, he doubted he'd ever have any other reason to run at all but you. You were his only reason to get up in the morning, which is why he feared for the worst. 

''!'' he felt a wave of relief going through him when he found you laying on the ground near the edge of the cliff. ''thank heavens,'' he muttered, kneeling down to see if you had any physical markings. 

''Sans?'' you muttered, slowly opening your eyes. ''What happened?'' 

''i was hoping you could tell me,'' Sans let out a relieved chuckle. You were alright. ''you gave me a good scare there, cherry,'' he brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. ''can you stand?'' 

''I feel dizzy,'' you muttered, knowing lying wouldn't do any good. Sans smiled warmly before picking you up gently, as if you didn't weigh anything. 

''how did you get here?'' he asked as he carried you down the small path towards the houses. 

''.. I just.. I remember seeing someone there and.. it was like they were calling for me..'' you said, trying to make sense of it too. ''Next thing I remember is waking up up there,'' 

''does it hurt anywhere?'' he asked, glancing at you and you shook your head. 

''I just feel.. Like something drained me out,'' you told Sans, who immediately had a hunch of the happenings. He didn't want to say it out loud so you wouldn't worry. You had been through enough for one night. 

''let's get some food in you and then you can sleep,'' he said, opening the door of the house you stayed in with his magic. ''just stay here and i'll get you something to eat okay?'' he said, before lowering you down on the bed gently. You nodded, taking a better position to feel more comfortable.

Sans made sure you'd eat properly before letting you to sleep. All you wanted to do was to sleep, to be honest. It was like you had to sleep, something in you told you to close your eyes and drift off. It was surprisingly easy, as if something pulled you into the comforting darkness, soothing you down. It felt odd but you were too tired to care and let it be. You'd talk about it with Sans in the morning. 

Next thing you recalled was standing on the edge of the cliff, looking at the ocean view. Something wasn't right. How did you get there again? Where was Sans? 

''Do not be afraid, my child,'' a strange but somewhat familiar voice said. You turned around to face what you assumed to be Gaster, in his true form. He looked a lot like Sans and Papyrus, only he had cracks in his skull. 

''How did I get here?'' you asked, taking a step back. You felt how half of your foot was now over the edge of the cliff, making the ground crumble below you a little. The sounds of small rocks dropping into the ocean made chills run down your body. 

''I called you, just like I called you before,'' Gaster told you with a calm tone. You wanted to back down again as he stepped forward but there was no room to do so without dropping into the restless ocean. The wind had started to get worse, making the ocean's waves twice as big as they were during the day. ''I'm afraid I have to end what I started here,'' he said, again taking a step closer. The moon shined on his skull, making him seem even scarier than he already was. 

''What do you mean?'' you asked, even though you knew very well what he meant.

''I mean I have to absorb the rest of you to get a true physical form. So far only ones who can see and hear me are you and animals,'' he explained. ''It's all very cruel and I truly hope I didn't have to make you go through something like this,'' 

''What about Sans?'' you asked, hoping you could buy yourself some time. Someone had to notice your disappearing.

''He will get over it, you are nothing more than an object to him,'' Gaster said with a carefree tone, reaching to grasp your cheek with his long finger. It felt bad, cold but you couldn't take any more steps back. 

''That's not true,'' you argued, feeling how your heart started to beat faster and faster. 

''Oh, but how would you know that? You haven't known him more than a year or so. He is my son and I have observed his behaving both in the underground and surface world. Before you stepped in he had quite many female companions visiting him, if you understand what I mean,'' he told you. Everything, his tone and presence convinced you that he was lying.. But why were you still feeling like this? Like your heart and soul were crushed slowly. ''It is only a matter of the time before he gets bored of you just like he got bored of every other human girl,'' 

''Stop,'' you said with a tight tone but Gaster only chuckled. 

''Oh, child.. Only if you knew..'' he said. 

'''' you heard a familiar voice. It was Sans, running up the path. ''what happened?'' he asked. It was clear he couldn't see Gaster in front of you. ''are you alright?'' you nodded. 

''He does not really care,'' Gaster said, stepping aside. You felt how tears filled your eyes. ''You are nothing but a little toy to him. A toy he can throw away when he grows tired of it.'' 

''?'' Sans repeated when he saw tears rolling down your cheeks. ''what happened?'' he took a step closer. You were now shaking.

''He is here,'' you whispered, looking to your side, where Gaster stood. ''Sans, he is here,'' your voice shook as you tried to stay calm. There was something in his words that got you upset. 

''gaster?'' Sans asked and you nodded. ''come here,'' he tried to reach for you. You were about to reach for his hand, let him pull you to safety, into his warm embrace until you realized something. ''?'' 

''I can't move,'' you said in a pure horror, panic starting to gather in your chest. Gaster chuckled deeply, before taking a step in front of you again, separating you from Sans. 

''My son  does not always understand his own best,'' were the last words he said, before pushing you over the edge. 

 

The drop felt endless. You saw Sans' face right before falling off the cliff, then you saw the sky and felt the air in your hair. You didn't scream, somehow you weren't scared. Death would bring you peace.. right? And if Gaster's words were true, Sans would get over you in no time.. 

When your back hit the surface of the water, you felt how air escaped your lungs because of the force of the drop. You felt how you started to sink and didn't even try to swim. Would it matter? You didn't know how. Holding your breath seemed to be just as useless so you inhaled  deeply, feeling how the salty water burned your throat as it filled your lungs. It made you feel even heavier, although it hurt and felt bad, you didn't fight back. Then you felt something grabbing your arm.

* * *

 

Sans had to watch as you fell over the edge. His limbs wouldn't move, he was in shock. It took a second until he could do anything, let alone move. 

''!'' he screamed, trying to reach for you but you were already in the water. He didn't hesitate, he took his hoodie off and jumped after you.

Every single bit of him told him to jump after you, to save you. He didn't even realize he could've used his magic, he just acted without thinking more. You were out of his range, he couldn't reach you. Your eyes were open but your look was empty. You didn't even try to swim, to fight. Why? Did you give up? What had Gaster told you to make you lose your will to fight? You weren't like this. You were stronger than this. Sans Tried to swim faster, but because of his body form he was a lot lighter than you, making it hard to reach you. 

Finally Sans got a grasp of your wrist, and pulled you to him, using his magic to push you both up into the surface. 

''we're almost there,'' Sans said, more to himself than to you as he dragged you towards the shore. You felt heavy, why did you feel so heavy? It was like something was trying to pull you back below the surface. ''gaster! let her go!'' Sans pleaded, still swimming towards the shore, safety. 

He managed to drag you onto dry land but you weren't breathing. 

''no, no not now, cherry, stay with me,'' he said, panic starting to fill his mind. ''why would you do this? why wouldn't you fight back?'' he pressed his head against your chest, feeling how his heart (if he had an actual heart) skipped a beat when he couldn't hear yours beating. A flashback to a discussion with Alphys about resuscitation made him act. He had to.. press your chest between your breasts.. 30 times. That was it. 

_1_

_2_

_3_

''don't give up on me now,'' he told you

_10_

_11_

_12_

''do you hear me?'' tears started to run down his cheek bones. 

_20_

_21_

_22_

''i promise i will keep you safe just don't do this to me now!'' 

_29_

_30_

Sans pressed his mouth against yours, your lips felt cold, pinching your nostrils shut before blowing air into your lungs. It was enough to bring you back from the dead, and soon you were coughing water out of your lungs, trying to breathe. Sans stroked your back gently as you emptied the salt water from your lungs. 

''Sans I-'' you started but he cut you off by pulling you into a tight hug. 

''don't ever do that,'' he muttered into your ear. ''please,'' his voice was shaking, like his whole body. ''i love you so much and i can't lose you,'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No special warnings! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!   
> Please leave a comment if you want to, they are like sun is for plants! :3   
> I love you so much! Thank you again!   
> ~Salla


	42. The Drawer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gasters words had a huge impact on your mental state. It worries everyone,  
> even yourself but you felt quilty for feeling that way so you kept every single negative thought to yourself  
> and relied on your own ways to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR WARNINGS! Read about them in the end notes PLEASE  
> I plan on to update more frequently now that I managed to buy myself a new processor and better RAM. :D  
> Enjoy the chapter <3

You looked out of the van's window, following the changing scenery as it went by. You had leaned your forehead against the window, and were now staring into the nothingness with blank eyes. It had started to rain, which fit your mood well. Gloomy and grey. You felt Sans' eyes on you but didn't respond to his look in any way, even though you knew it hurt him. You didn't care, you were too tired to care. Your eyes followed the road but your mind was elsewhere; it was in the depths of the ocean, sinking deeper and deeper. Like something was pulling it down. You didn't fight back though. You didn't feel like it and let it go deeper.

Something was happening to your soul and Sans saw it. It had a black aura coming out of it, making the colors dim and faded. It worried him but he didn't want to bring it up, you seemed to be too tired to talk about it. He moved his hand on yours, surprising happily when you took his hand in yours, squeezing it lightly. You didn't still look at him, but the squeeze was enough. What had Gaster said to you? Last night, he had witnessed a darkness filling your eyes in a way he had never seen. He had seen you get sad and scared but this was different.. It was.. worrying. He looked at you with concerned eyes as you stared outside. He let out a sigh, sharing a look with Toriel who also seemed to be worried over your state but didn't know how to bring it up. Her eyes talked to Sans though and he nodded, knowing she wanted to talk later. Everything was such a big mess again, just when he had started to hope things would get better for you and him.. For everyone.

You kept spacing out, following the raindrops having their own little race down the car's window. They would hit each other, become bigger and slide down the window even faster. Every now and then the wind would wipe the drops off but it kept raining so you were well entertained until you felt someone nudging your arm and slowly looked to your left to Sans who had a faint smile on his face.

''we're home,'' he informed, taking your hand and you let him to lead you inside. ''are you hungry?'' he asked as you walked past the kitchen, you shook your head. You put the lights on and walked to your bed, falling onto it instantly. Sans looked at you, not knowing what to do or say. You hadn't said anything to him since he rescued you from the water. '', is there anything I could do?'' he waited for a reply which never came, so he left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving you to lay there. You stared at the roof, trying to figure out what was wrong with you. You just didn't want to talk to anyone, didn't want to do anything else but just lay in the bed and try to sleep past the heavy feeling in your chest. It was much like back in the hospital, when Sans had told you he needed to have time for himself. Only now you felt quilty for feeling like this. You had Sans, he loved you.. And still you felt like there was nothing was worth it anymore. You were done fighting.

 _''You are nothing more than an object, a mere playtoy,''_ Gaster's voice echoed in your head. _''he had quite many female companions...''_ you pulled the pillow to cover your head to make the sounds be silent, it didn't work. You laid in your bed, shaking as the tears wetted your cheeks. All you wanted was your mind to shut up and let you sleep. You didn't want to hear it, you didn't want to think about the women Sans had been with before you. He didn't even know you, you didn't know him, why did it feel so bad to think about stuff like that? What was with you? Suddenly a memory of the hospital came back to you and you slowly got up to sit. You were shaking and it was a struggle just to walk to your drawer.

''Just once.. It helped last time,'' you shakily whispered to yourself, opening the top drawer where you kept the crafting equipment for Frisk. Toriel was concerned with the thought of them having scissors in their room.. And now scissors were the only thing you actually needed...

''something's not right,'' Sans muttered to himself after closing the door to your room, turning to face Toriel who stood up from the couch immediately. ''her soul.. it's.. it's not normal,'' he said.

''Are you sure she is not just tired? She went through something traumatizing,'' Toriel asked with a hopeful tone.

''i-i don't know..'' Sans said, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced at your door. ''i have never seen her like this,''

''Maybe we should give her time to feel comfortable and safe again,'' Asgore suggested. Sans felt uneasy about it but he knew you wouldn't be willing to talk about it abd the last thing he wanted was to make you feel even worse. Maybe you just needed time. He finally nodded.

''i'll be heading home then..'' he muttered. ''good night asg, tori,'' he waved at the two as he walked past them, heading out.

''Have a safe trip,'' Toriel wished with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since that one night, also three weeks since Sans had heard you say anything. Three weeks since anyone had heard you say anything. You spent your days in your room, either laying on your bed or sitting on the windowsill. Sans would visit you every day before and after work, talk to you, try to make you smile. He had learned not to ask you anything, knowing you wouldn't reply and just told about his day, crack a joke or two, talk about the weather, anything. Sometimes it was like you weren't even listening but he did it anyway. He wasn't going to leave you again when you were having a hard time. He made that mistake once and wasn't going to repeat it.

''so today we got the test results from the test we did last week and it was surprising they were positive. no one really saw that one coming,'' he told you casually while laying on your bed as you sat on the windowsill, looking out. Sans sighed, getting up to sit. ''listen, tori told me you haven't eaten anything for two days again.. is there a specific reason for that?'' he asked knowing you wouldn't answer. You didn't even look at him. He sat down on the windowsill too, opposite to you in hope of reaching your attention, where ever it was. ''we're all worried, cherry,'' he tried, no results. Your now nearly grey eyes were just staring outside without any emotion. You had dark spots under your eyes and your skin was sickly pale. You had also lost a lot of weigh, making you seem even worse. The way your body had changed wasn't even near as concerning as the state of your soul. It was even dimmer and it seemed like it had something around it. He sighed, looking down. He felt defeated, he wasn't enough to make you smile, be happy.. But he wasn't going to give up. ''i have to go to work.. i'll be here after that okay?'' he asked and much to his surprise you nodded. Even though you were still pretty distant, it was something. He pressed his teeth on the top of your head as he always did before leaving.

''Well?'' Toriel asked with hopeful eyes as Sans left your room. He didn't reply, just shook his head.

''i don't know what to do,'' Sans admitted with a shaky exhale. It was clear he was walking on a thin ice with his mental health too. It worried Toriel how much of his strenght went on trying to cheer you up. He wasn't a machine and needed to rest too.

''I believe we need help,'' Toriel said. ''I will talk to Frisk's old psychologist,'' she told him and Sans nodded.

''i don't know how much that will help but at this point i don't think there's anything we can do,'' he shrugged, tucking his hands into his hoodie's pockets and glanced at your room.

''Sans, I do not want you to wear yourself out.. whatever is bothering , you do not need to be strong alone,'' Toriel reminded.

''i made the mistake of walking away once, tori.. i promised i wouldn't leave her anymore,'' Sans said with determined eyes. ''i will be back after my shift ends, see you then,'' he said and walked away.

You had listened to Toriel's and Sans' conversation. You felt bad for making them worried. You felt bad for feeling the way you did but you couldn't help it. You weren't sure if you wanted to help it either. You couldn't help the feeling of being worthless, garbage, useless, just a problem to others.

_There's a way to ease the pain._

''No,'' you whispered to yourself. ''Not again,'' you looked away from the window.

_It would help, just a few gashes._

''Sans wouldn't like it.. if he found out,'' you tried to argue with your dark thoughts.

_You can always wear a long sleeved sweaters._

You exhaled shakily, closing your eyes. You were right, it would make the pain go away. It was worth it, even though it lasted for a short while. You needed it and you knew it. Slow steps took you to your drawer, where you kept a razor blade you had stolen from the bathroom few weeks ago when Frisk had needed the scissors. It was better, smaller and made cleaner cuts. You bit your teeth together, pressing the razor against the skin of your upper wrist and slowly ran it down, enjoying every single bit of the stinging pain. You shouldn't be enjoying it, you knew it but it helped you to focus on something else than the pain in your chest. It made you feel something else. You felt so numb otherwise.. The pain made you feel alive.

You exhaled with your eyes closed in a relief like a drug addict would after getting a shot straight into the vein. It terrified you how high the pain sometimes took you but it didn't matter. You were willing to do anything to make the emotional pain and the numbness go away. Before that you didn't even know you could feel like that, be in pain and be numb at the same time but now you could do anything to get rid of the feeling. Sans wanted to know what was wrong, you knew it but you couldn't talk to him. You felt like he'd be disappointed in you, on what you were doing now.. He would love you less.. You were going to be okay, this was only a temporary solution.

Your eyes followed the drops of blood gushing from the fresh cut in awe. Sometimes you even drew little circles on your skin with your blood and you did it this time too, before you reached for a towel to wipe the wound. The stinging pain took you high again for a few seconds before you pulled the sleeve of your sweater back down. No one would find out, you were fine again. For a while at least. There was a knock on your door and you hurried with putting the razor blade where it belonged.

'', honey. I have something to tell to you,'' Toriel opened the door carefully and stepped inside your room. She was wearing an apron so she had been making food but this wasn't going to be a talk about you not eating lately. ''I have a friend whom I'd like you to meet, if that is alright with you,'' you just nodded. ''I will bring you lunch soon,'' she informed you before turning to walk away. ''We all love you so much,'' she smiled faintly before closing the door after her. You felt a sting of pain in your chest. She was worried.. You had made her worry so much she had reached out for someone else because she felt quilty.

_It is your fault_

''My fault,''

_You need to end it_

''No one will miss me..''

_You are just a problem_

''I'm just bringing others down,''

Your breathing turned into hyperventilating and you were visibly shaking again. You tucked your hair in your wrists, trying to calm down.

_Do. It._

''But Sans,''

_Will forget you, you are just a toy to him_

Slowly you reached to open the drawer again. It was hard to hold the blade in your hands because of their shaking. You still managed to hold it between your thumb and index finger before you sank it in the skin of your wrist. Usually you were careful not to do any actual damage on the veins, before now cutting was just a way to escape for a second or two, now it was a way for a permanent escape. You pressed it into your skin as deeply as you could before pulling it down, feeling how the muscles and veins in your wrist snapped in two. You were careful not to let out any sounds. You didn't want anyone seeing you giving up like this...

What if Frisk walked in..?

What would they think?

No.. No this was a mistake. You made a mistake! You can't give up, Frisk needed you, they couldn't see you like this.

You reached to take the towel again and pressed it on the cut but the bleeding was too strong, it soaked the towel and soon you felt the vertigo hit you. It wasn't like the high you got from the stinging pain.. In fact you were pretty sure it was caused by the loss of blood and hyperventilating. Your sight started to blur and you had to take support from the drawer, leaving red handprints on it's white, clean surface. You took a deep breath, feeling how your messy hair glued to your now sweaty skin, making you feel even more uncomfortable than you already was.

''Toriel!'' you yelled faintly before the blurriness turned into darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS!!!!!!  
> Cutting  
> Suicidal thoughts  
> Depression  
> Blood
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is mostly just my own experiences and how I felt like when I was going through my worst states of depression. I did not write this to get attention, I plainly wrote it because I felt like it. If you are easily triggered, skip this chapter with no hesitation. I don't wish to make anyone feel bad or like they should cut themselves. If you feel like you should harm yourself in any way, please contact a crisis line, friend or a family member right now!  
> And if you are like I was, no friends and didn't feel comfortable with talking to family members, feel free to contact me. I wish to be able to help you if you need it! Depression, cutting and suicidal thoughts are serious things and you shouldn't be alone with them.
> 
> Ig: @_just_salla  
> Sc: @justmeomg  
> email: salla.liimola@gmail.com
> 
> Readers have been adviced
> 
> -Salla


	43. Oakwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to your problems with your mental health you were forced to take part of a therapy home called Oakwell. The program lasts for four weeks and neither you or Sans like the idea of being apart for that long but there seems to be no other choices if you'd still want to attend to university after the summer ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to finish this chapter, I'm sorry! I turned 19 on Friday and had a huge party on Saturday. :D  
> Idk if the chapter is boring to some but I wanted to bring in some new characters and this seemed to be a good way to do so.  
> As always, thank you for reading and the good feedback!  
> ~Salla

''Her condition is stable, she was lucky you were there,'' The doctor told Toriel, glancing at you. You had woken up about an hour ago in the hospital bed you currently were laying in with bandages around your wrist and painkiller in your veins. Toriel had been there the whole time but hadn't said anything. You could see she felt quilty for what you had done, even though she had no reason to. You had made your choice, she didn't have any part in it. The doctor walked to you, examining you through his thick roundy glasses which did not suit his wide head at all. ''I hope you understand the conseuquences of your actions,'' he said with a scolding tone. You did not reply, just stared into his eyes. ''No university is taking you in if you are in this condition, we've worked together with Toriel for a long time so I do want to help,'' his thin lips formed something between a smile and a sneer. ''I have managed to get you into a therapy home,'' your eyes widened as soon as you heard the word 'therapy', which Toriel noticed immediately.

''It is like a camp, we'll be able to visit you,'' she comforted you with a warm, much more believable smile. ''It will be just for one month, you'll move back home once your university starts,'' there was a quiet moment in the room, which was broken by the opening door. Sans half walked half ran inside.

''how is she?'' he asked, moving his little white eyelights from you to the doctor, who turned to face the skeleton.

''She was lucky, the sinews in her wrists didn't get damaged. We'll be releasing her as soon as we get the paperwork done,'' he told Sans who nodded.

''would you give us a minute alone?'' he looked directly to you again, you turned your eyes away in shame, moving your banaged hand under the thin covers of the bed. Toriel nodded with a smile.

''Yes let us handle the paperwork now,'' she said and the doctor agreed. ''Be easy on her,''

''don't worry,'' Sans gave him a comforting smile and they left the room, leaving you alone with Sans. The tension in the room was so heavy you could almost feel it weighing your shoulders down. For a while neither of you said anything and it took a second for Sans to even walk to sit on the seat next to your bed. The silence continued as he and you both tried to figure out something to say. ''i'm sorry, ,'' he suddenly said and you raised your browns at him, ''i'm so sorry i couldn't see how bad you were actaully feeling..'' he started, reaching to take the hand you were hiding under the covers, gently running his phalanges on the hospital white bandage. ''i suppose i was scared i.. couldn't do anything to help you, i didn't even think you were feeling so bad you'd actually want to.. take your life,'' he exhaled shakily.

''Sans I didn't mean to.. I-'' you started but he cut you off.

''i know, cherry,'' he smiled faintly. ''and you don't have to apologize for feeling bad,'' his eyes were now looking into yours. ''i'm sorry i didn't see it,''

''I didn't want you to see it,'' you told him. ''I didn't want you to think I'm weak, that i'd let Gaster's words get into me,''

''i would never think you are weak, ,'' he graced your cheek with the tip of his phalanges. ''that would be the last adjective I'd describe you with. You are beautiful and strong, smart and kind.. and so sexy,'' the last word made you blush for the first time in weeks. It made Sans smile and he tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear.

''I'm sorry,'' you whispered, tears running down your freckled skin, leaving salty trails after them. ''Sans I'm so scared,'' you muttered between the sharp sobs rising from your chest.

''hey, hey, shhh,'' he said, pulling you gently into one of his warm and safe embraces.

''I feel so bad all the time, I can't find any reasons to smile anymore and it scares me,'' you cried, burying your face into his shoulder. His hoodie smelled like him, you inhaled the comforting scent of golden flowers.

''we're getting help for you,'' he told you. ''you just have to let them help you, okay?'' you felt him kissing your temple gently. ''please,'' you didn't say anything, just nodded. He tightened his grip around your fragile body and for a second you felt whole. You knew it wasn't going to last, that there was going to be lond and rough road ahead of you, a road you had to walk alone. You pushed the thought off your mind and focused on the skeleton holding you close

 

* * *

 

You tightened your grip around the handle of your bag as you stepped out of the car, into a driveway of a nice two storey house. It had bunch of different kinds of vines climbing up the white walls, neat garden in the front yard with just mowed lawn and recently cut rose bushes. It looked like a family with three kids could live there, but that it wasn't. It was the therapy home you were forced to go for the next three weeks. The path leading to the front door was also very clean, there were no leafs or mowed grass on the smooth stone pavements. Someone clearly saw a lot effort to make sure the place looked comfortable for the people who didn't want to go there.

There was a man already waiting for you on the front porch. He was wearing a red casual flanell and jeans. You had met him once earlier, his name was John and he was the therapist who worked there. He had dark black hair, reaching to his jawline and a well groomed stubble. His dark yet somehow friendly eyes were looking at you as you walked forward slowly, slower than you'd usually walk anywhere. The pressure in your chest easened as you felt Sans intertwining his fingers with yours. He had promised to drive you there. The drive was three hours and even though neither of you really didn't talk during the ride, you felt more comfortable to be there with him.

'', welcome to Oakwell'' John said with a polite tone and nodded to you. You nodded back. He was already way different you would've thought a therapist would be, but it was what he was famous for. He had his own methods and so far he hadn't failed with any of his clients.

 _''He is focused on young people with eating disorders and mental health problems, you will be in good hands,''_ Toriel's voice echoed in your head.

''?'' John's voice pulled you from your thoughts. You looked up to him with confused eyes. ''I asked how you were feeling today?'' you shrugged as a reply and he nodded with a patient smile. ''Has she eaten today?'' he directed his question to Sans as if you weren't even standing there.

''i managed to get her eat something but she didn't feel like it,'' Sans said honestly. He was fixated in the thought of making you feel better and this was his last straw, he had no choice but tell the truth, even though you might've not wanted that.

''Alright, follow me inside, I will show you around,'' John said, opening the door for you both. The hallway was like any other hallway with paintings and pictures on the walls neatly, a drawer with a rose bouquet on it. ''Right now there are three girls and one boy staying with us besides you. Usually we have two people in every room but since Toriel requested you'd have your own room we're making an exception,'' he explained. ''Our goal here is to live like a normal family would. We take turns with cleaning the common rooms and cooking. Your room is yours and it's condition is in your hands. You'll get points for keeping it clean and helping around in general,''

''points?'' Sans asked, looking around himself.

''We believe in rewarding. When you do something well, empty your plate, keep your room clean, do something else good, you'll get points. If you get a certain amount of points, you'll get a reward, like a night out,'' John told Sans and you. ''If you do something you aren't supposed to, break the rules, you'll lose points. It's as simple as that,''

''There are no punishments?'' you asked carefully.

''A punishment big enough is the lost opportunity to get something good,'' John said.

''and how is this going to help with her depression?'' Sans asked with a skeptical tone. He did not like the idea of leaving you alone either but it seemed like he had no choices.

''We have one group therapy session a day and one personal one, besides that we have plenty of activities and other things to distract our clients from their negative feelings. There also are no sharp objectives allowed anywhere else than the crafring room and the kitchen,'' John saw clearly Sans' concern and placed his hand on Sans' shoulder with a warm smile. ''You don't need to worry, Mr. Arial. We'll take good care of ,'' he promised. ''We believe that having routines and scheduled days help the clients to get their lives back on track,'' his dark eyes were assuring and Sans seemed to be convinced enough to look at you.

''can i have a moment with her?'' he asked and John nodded, leaving the main hall.

''I don't like this place,'' you said immediately. ''Sans, I am fine, please don't leave me here,''

''cherry, i'm not leaving you here, don't act like i am.. you know that you need help and this is the best place of the whole country,'' he said, stroking your cheek gently.

''Everyone's treating me like I'm a child,'' you argued which did make you seem like a child.

''no. everyone's worried and want you to feel better,'' his white eyelights were reaching for your green ones. ''it's just four weeks and i'll be visiting you every wednesday,'' he promised. You nodded faintly and he pulled you in for a warm hug. ''i love you,'' he whispered, stroking your hair gently.

''?'' John appeared from what you assumed to be the kitchen. ''Are you ready? I'll show you up to your room,'' he said kindly and you nodded. Sans placed one quick kiss on your forehead before saying good byes to John and leaving. You followed John up the stairs to another corridor with several doors. Your room was the third on the right. ''Every room has a drawer and a closet, feel free to put your belongings there,'' John adviced. ''For precautions I'll be making sure no one has anything they shouldn't in the end of every day so I advice you not to try and hide anything,'' he told you.

''This place seems more and more like a prison,'' you mumbled to yourself, dropping your bag onto the bed. It had clean sheets and a towel on it.

''Your experience with us is all up to you,'' John reminded you with a fatherly tone. ''I'll let you settle in, after you are ready, feel free to join us in the dining room down the stairs,'' he said before leaving you alone in the room. You opened you bag, taking the blue hoodie on top of everything and putting it on. It still smelled like Sans and you focused on sniffing the sweet scent of your silly skeleton before unpacking the rest of your stuff.

 _Do you really think this place will make you feel better?_ The voice asked inside your head, making you close your eyes for a second. _While he is out there with God knows who?_

''Shut up,'' you told the voice and pulled the hood to cover your messy hair.

These were going to be four long weeks for you..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No special warnings
> 
> As you can see, the story is trailing off a little which is what I want. I want this to be something different and this seemed to be a good way to bring up some problems many people have these days.  
> Remember, you aren't alone with your worries! 
> 
> Thank you for reading so far! I'd love to know what you are thinking about the new chapter!  
> ~Salla  
> Your comments are so important to me!


	44. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your time in Oakwell is just as you imagined it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow a new chapter? What is this? 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school since I'll graduate in few weeks. 
> 
> Little info about the chapter 
> 
> Here I'm trying to open up the reader's thoughts and I thought diary would be the best way to do so without having a long odd mono log or something.

_Week one_

~~_Dear Diary_ ~~

~~_My beloved_ ~~

_Diary. Mettaton gave me you to put my thoughts and feelings up. John thought that'd be a good way to process my days here in Oakwell._

_So far, I've been miserable. People here are depressing and there's nothing to do. Not even a Tv to watch. John says we need to extract ourselves to truly be better. I guess I can understand that but I wish there was something else to do than look out of the window._

_There are four people besides me and they're.. well unique. Tomas, the only boy is a ray of sunshine. I don't really understand why he is here anyway. He seems to be so cheery all the time but I haven't been here long enough to really know him or the three girls here. I don't even know their names, I don't really want to either, it's just too much information of people I'll never see again._

_We have group sessions every day and one private one with just John. He asks the same stupid questions, how am I, how did I sleep and stuff.. I don't really understand how that's supposed to help._

_Why did Sans even put me here? Was I too much of a burden for him to handle?_

_He did promise to come and see me next Wednesday though._

_I'm glad I have him._

_Week two_

_Diary. Sans came to see me. He seemed to be well, brought me flowers even. He asked me the same questions John asks us every day but I didn't mind. I was so glad to see him after such a long time._

_I can't really sleep during the nights. The bed's not comfortable like me and Sans' bed is. It has weird lumps and bumps on the wrong places. My room smells odd too, not like dust or mold. It smells clean, too clean. Like in hospitals. It's unnatural. John says I pay too much attention on the details and that I'll get used to it all but it doesn't feel like it._

_I've gotten to know to Tomas and turns out he's not as happy as he seems. It's just a way he acts to make people not worry about him. He has a serious case of anorexia and depression. I've spoken to him a lot and really want to help him but don't know how. Makes me feel useless, hopeless.._

_Some nights I can hear him. Gaster. I try to shut him out but nothing seems to help .This I haven't told John. I know he wouldn't believe me. Humans don't understand things monsters are capable of . I'm not crazy, I know I'm not._

_Sans will be visiting me next week again, I can't wait for it._

You shut the diary and put it under your pillow. Unoriginal place to hide it but you were pretty sure no one would steal it from there. People mostly minded their own business in Oakwell. Those three girls hadn't said a word to you the whole time you were there. Not even 'hello'. On some level you knew it was because they had seen you with Sans. They were most likely scared. You got off your bed, glancing at the clock. 

_3:05_

Your steps took you to the bathroom, where you found yourself staring at your reflection in the mirror. You looked awful. Or so you saw yourself. Sans had called you beautiful and you knew he wasn't lying. Why was it so hard to believe him? His compliments used to make you feel good and now they just made you feel miserable. What was wrong with you? 

'' _You know what's wrong with you_ ,'' a familiar voice echoed in your head, making you turn around in paranoia. 

''I'm not in the mood, Gaster,'' you murmured to yourself with a sigh, taking support from the sink. Every time he spoke your head started to ache like hell. 

'' _I know, child. But you shouldn't fight it. You're not suitable for this world_ ,'' He said in an oddly comforting way. Lately he had started to talk to you anytime you were feeling down and you knew he was feeding off of your sorrow but didn't know how to not do so. You were feeling genuinely bad and there was nothing you could do about it. 

''Shut up,'' you sighed, biting your teeth together. 

'' _Your death is inevitable. Why extend the pain?_ '' You almost could feel his cold hand on your shoulder and placed your own hand there to make sure he wasn't there. You turned around again, to confirm that you were indeed alone in the small bathroom.

''I told you to shut up,'' you repeated, turning to look at your reflection in the mirror again. Maybe you were going crazy? 

No. 

He was real, there was no doubt. 

This was exactly what he wanted and you weren't going to give it to him. 

Next time you glanced up at the mirror, your eyes weren't the ones staring back at you. Instead Gaster's dark void like eyes were looking at you closely. You flinched and compulsively punched at the mirror, feeling how it shattered under your fist. 

''What's happening in here?'' John appeared in the bathroom door, looking at you and your now bleeding hand. ''What happened?'' he asked walked to you. His dark eyes had a concerned look in them as he reached to take your hand to examine it. 

''Nothing, it was an accident,'' you accused avoiding eye contact with the man. He might've not showed it but he was smarter than he looked. Why else would he be one of the most appreciated doctors and psychologists in the state? 

''I wish you'd stop lying to me,'' John replied with a sigh. ''C'mon now, let's patch you up,'' he said, signing you to follow him and you did. 

'' ~~ __~~ _Didn't that feel good,_ '' a voice echoed in your head once again and you bit your teeth together, following John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:   
> Blood  
> semi suicidal thoughts  
> depression
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading so far! I'm sorry for the lack of chapters lately. :( 
> 
> -Salla


	45. Tracking spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Gaster has decided to finish what he started.  
> Sans is willing to do anything he can to save you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ffffuuuck it's been a while, sorry about that! I've started this chapter million times, not being happy with the result or knowing how to end it so I just gave up with it. This time I just decided to write it without thinking about it that much to get past it. So if you wonder why this chapter might be worse than other ones, that's the reason.  
> I've also been busy with moving into my very own apartment, not to mention the stress I have from work. (never start working in McDonald's) and everything else on top of it.  
> I hope you still enjoy this chapter!

_I don't know what to do anymore. He's in my head, I can't eat or sleep.. He's everywhere all the time._

_He won't leave me alone._

_He wants me to do something awful, I can't do it._

_He wants me to take the life of one of the girl's here in order to save mine and I.. I almost considered it. I almost agreed to take some innocent, depressed girl's life._

_I need to get away from here, he can convince me to do something bad if I stay._

_I need to get away from here, he'll hurt someone if I stay._

_I need to get him away from here._

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry Sans.._

 

''when was this written?'' Sans eyed your handwriting. It was messy, not like your usual handwriting. He flicked through the pages and it seemed like your handwriting got messier entry by entry, day by day. It was clear your mind was not in a good place. He sighed and lowered your diary back onto your bed where it was found open, that page facing up. 

''I don't know,'' John said with a shrug. ''She didn't come for dinner and when I came to find her that was the only thing I found,'' 

''how did she get away so easily?'' Sans asked, turning to face John. He was surprisingly calm considering the fact that you had been missing for undefined time and no one had any clue where you were. 

''We don't have any security guards here,'' John explained, ''But she didn't leave through the front door, we would've noticed. Backdoor is locked too,'' then they both turned their heads to the window of the room. ''This is the second floor, she'd be insane if she-'' John started but after seeing the look on Sans' face they both rushed to the window. Sans pulled it open and peeked down to see any signs of you being there. 

''the bushes below the window are mushed, she got down from here,'' he said, then teleporting down. ''there are footprints going to the forest,'' the skeleton pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jeans. ''paps, i need a searching party in the forest of oakwell. only monsters, we're dealing with something humans can't handle,'' 

''What do you need me to do?'' John asked from the window of your room. 

''gather your patients and stay here in case ? comes back,'' Sans told him before disappearing into thin air again. 

* * *

 

''tori, I need your help,'' Sans appeared in the middle of Toriel's kitchen where Asgore, Toriel and Frisk were eating dinner. ''it's ,'' 

''Frisk, honey finish your meal in the living room, please,'' Toriel said, standing up immediately. Frisk didn't question their mother and took their plate to the living room. They nodded to Sans in a comforting way as they walked past him. Sans nodded back. 

''i need you to do a tracking spell,'' Sans said and Toriel's facial expression shifted immediately. 

''Absolutely not,'' she said sharply. 

''tori, just hear me out,'' Sans started but Toriel shook her head. 

''It is too dangerous,'' Toriel said and Asgore nodded. 

''You do realize that we need to extract a piece of your soul in order for it to work?'' the former king of monsters looked at the skeleton whose facial expression didn't change. 

''i need to find her,'' Sans sounded now more desperate. ''no matter what the cost is,'' 

''Sans, there's a high chance of it not even working,'' Toriel pointed out. ''I know how important she is, we all love her but is it worth risking your soul?'' 

''yes,'' Sans replied without hesitating. ''if you won't do it, i'll find someone who will,'' he turned around to leave the kitchen but Toriel placed her paw on his shoulder with worried eyes. 

''Sans,'' Toriel started but Sans shook her paw off his shoulder. 

''she is all i have, i can't lose her,'' Sans said sharply, directing his eye lights to Toriel's brown ones. ''i thought you out of everyone would understand,'' 

''Sans, it's not that we don't understand, we don't want to risk losing you too,'' Asgore spoke up now.

''without her i'm nothing,'' the skeleton's voice shook. ''tori, please do the tracking spell or i'll find someone else,'' Toriel sighed and looked down. She felt devastated making the decision but ended up nodding. 

''Very well, if you do not believe there's any other choices,'' she said, looking at the skeleton who had a comforting smile. 

''thank you, tori,'' 

''Give me few minutes to gather everything I need,'' Toriel muttered, turning around and heading for the bookshelf where she took a massive book with yellow and fragile-looking pages. It was clear it hadn't been touched for a long time, maybe for a reason. 

Sans exited the kitchen and walked into the living room, where Frisk was now reading a book. The skeleton heard how Toriel spoke with Asgore but couldn't hear the words clearly enough to know what they were talking about. He ended up sitting next to Frisk who was sitting on the couch. There was a long silence before Frisk glanced at Sans while flipping the page of their book about souls. The same one you had gotten them for their birthday. 

''Is  ~~~~going to be alright?'' they asked. ''I didn't hear much.. but enough,'' the kid directed their eyes back to the book.

''i.. i don't know,'' Sans ended up saying. There was no lying to them, they'd know immediately if Sans lied. ''but i'll do everything i can,'' he said.

''It's not fair,'' Frisk mumbled, not looking at Sans who rose his brows at them. 

''what?'' the skeleton asked. 

''You having to risk your life in order to save another.. You are just as important as , why does it feel like we have to choose between you and her?'' the kid looked at Sans who was struck with their words. It was true, they were as close to trading lives as Gaster. But you were a human, you didn't belong into this, you were just a bystander who got into these situations because of the monsters. 

''it's complicated, kiddo,'' Sans ruffled Frisk's hair with a sigh. It was hard to remember that they were only ten nine years old when they said things like that. 

''Do you think she would be safe if mom hadn't saved her?'' they weren't even looking at Sans and it was clear it was something they had been thinking for a long time. It got Sans thinking too, would you be safe? Or would you have died on that street where Toriel found you? If you had somehow survived that you'd be living in the streets but at least there wouldn't be any Gasters dying to drain the life out of you. 

''what do you think?'' Sans asked, looking at Frisk who closed their book. 

''If mom hadn't saved her, she would be safer.. but unhappy. I remember how she was like when she moved here and then she met you,'' they looked directly into Sans' eyes. ''If she were here, she'd say that she'd rather die knowing that we love her than live somewhere not even knowing we exist,'' 

''wow kid,'' Sans chuckled, pulling Frisk in for a hug. ''when did you get so smart?'' Frisk giggled, hugging the skeleton back. ''i'll bring her back,'' 

''Sans,'' Toriel's voice came from the kitchen and the skeleton jumped down from the couch. 

''Be careful,'' Frisk reminded their friend who nodded with a smile. 

''don't worry kiddo, sticks and stones may break my bones,'' he winked before walking into the kitchen. He was determined to find you.

Toriel and Asgore were standing around the table, Toriel searching through the yellow paged book and Asgore was setting a cup on the table.

''so do you have everything?'' Sans asked, eyeing all the items on the table. Candles and herbs and the cup containing clear steaming liquid. 

''I do believe so, drink that,'' Toriel nodded towards the cup. Sans hesitated a bit before reaching to take it. The liquid didn't smell like anything, raising more questions in his skull but he drank it with one gulp. It didn't taste like anything either but as soon as he had swallowed it, his soul started twitching. 

''what was that,'' the skeleton coughed, putting his hand on his chest. Asgore pulled him a chair. 

''It strengthens your soul enough for it to extend from your body. It won't be able to do it for long but maybe enough for it to find it's companion,'' Toriel explained. 

''Because your and 's souls have a bond,'' Asgore continued. ''You just have to focus and see with your soul's eyes,'' 

''alright, how do i do this?'' Sans asked, looking at Toriel. ''or how does this happen?'' 

''I need you to take your soul out, and let it find the connection to 's soul. After that I will do the spell which sends your soul to hers. You need to be quick to find out even remotely where the place is because the drink wears off quickly and then you need to pull your soul back,'' Toriel told Sans who nodded with determined eyes, placed his phalanges on his chest and pulled his soul out. 

''how do i know our souls connect?'' Sans asked, focusing on his soul. 

''You'll feel it,'' Asgore said, looking at Toriel with a light smile. ''There's no feeling quite like it,'' Sans nodded, closing his eyes

After two seconds or so, he felt how something tied around his soul. He couldn't see it but definitely felt it. It was warm and made his soul sing in glee. 

''it's her, i feel her,'' Sans opened his eyes and Toriel read the spell of the massive book's pages. 

''Focus on your soul,'' Asgore reminded and Sans closed his eyes again, trying to see through his soul. At first nothing happened, everything was completely dark until he finally..

 

* * *

 

You were sitting in a corner of a room, only wearing your pyjamas because you hadn't bothered changing before escaping from Oakwell. Escaping to keep others safe. The room you were in was massive with hard and cold tile floor. It was dark, there was no electricity but you were able to see different machines spread around the room. They were dusty, some covered with a sheet but it was clear this was the old lab in Underground. Sans had told about it, about the time he spent there with Alphys, trying to figure out a way to break the barrier. 

''How do you feel, little one?'' Gaster's dark voice asked and you felt his long finger under your chin. It was cold, unnatural. The longer you sat there the weaker you felt and the stronger he got. ''Not too weak, I hope,'' he chuckled, pulling his finger away. You let your head fall down, it took too much strength to keep up. 

''You're.. enjoying this,'' you said with a poisonous tone. It was like there was not enough air in the room for your lungs, even breathing took too much effort. 

''Believe me, if I had some other choice, I would still have done this,'' Gaster turned his back to you. 

''Why? Why do you want to hurt Sans?'' you asked. ''Because that's what this all is about, right?'' it took some of the remaining energy you had but you managed to look up. 

''Smart one, aren't you?'' the tall monster turned on his heels quickly, grabbing you from your shoulders and pulling you up, forcing you against the wall behind you. ''No wonder my son is so fond of you..'' his dark eyes observed you closely. 

''Why are you doing this?'' you repeated your question, meeting his gaze without fear. He couldn't hurt anyone else but you here and you weren't afraid to die. 

''You humans have a good metaphor for it. It's like killing two birds with one stone,'' Gaster explained, letting you drop. ''I get my physical form through you and he loses his will to live,'' 

''How do you benefit from it?'' you asked. You were going to die, might as well get all the information out of him. He was ambitious and wanted others to know what he was planning so it didn't take much to get him to tell what he was up to. 

''Back in the day, in the underground when Sans worked with me, we were so powerful we could've taken down the whole world once the barrier was down. With our knowledge and capability to use magic, humans would bow in front of us,'' Gaster turned to look at you again. ''He had no morals, he wanted to get out of there like everyone and was willing to sacrifice others to do it,'' 

''What?'' you asked, squinting your eyes. 

''That is true, your little lover has taken lives of other monsters without any remorse,'' he chuckled. ''How proud I was, he was a true scientist. Not letting others stand in front of his goals, that is what I call determination,'' you weren't able to tell if he was telling the truth or trying to make you give up easier. Sans was your last reason to fight after all and you both knew it. ''Something happened after he found out I had been lying about humans killing his mother, he lost his ambition to get out and started to use his knowledge to help others, cutting his ties with me. Without him as my assistant my experiment with the CORE failed and I got stuck in the void,'' 

''What happened to his mother?'' you asked, straightening your back to lean against the wall. 

''She found out what I was doing in my laboratory and naturally I had to deal with her,'' Gaster shrugged like it was not a big deal. ''Sans believes I killed her,'' 

''But?''

''But I could never kill the only person I've even remotely loved, Arial is in the void, much like I was,'' his smile was crooked, more crooked than it usually was. ''Once I kill you, I gain both my sons' trust with this knowledge and soon humans will be our slaves,'' 

''You're using him to start a war,'' you thought out loud. 

''Humans are much smarter than I thought,'' the monster in front of you said with a condescending tone. It was clear he didn't think much of your species. It had been long time since the last war, and while the monsters' technology had advanced, so had the humans. Not to mention human population was ten times bigger than the monster population. It wouldn't end well for anyone. Lives would be lost from both sides. 

''You don't know what you're up against..'' you started but his hand hitting your cheek cut you off. 

''And you need to learn that no one tells me what I'm capable of,'' Gaster's dark voice commanded. ''I will get my revenge for living in the underground, I will force you humans to live there, to suffer like I suffered!'' he wrapped his phalanges around your throat, picking you up so that your feet were off the ground. You had no strength to fight back and let him dangle you in the air like a puppet. ''Not you, not my son, not even the king,'' his mouth opened and you closed your eyes but felt how his dripping tongue ran on your cheek. He was literally sucking the life out of you now. You felt how your heart started to struggle with beating, how you got light headed from not being able to breathe. This was it. This was how you'd die. 

Then there was a flash and you were dropped onto the floor with a thump, gasping for air. When you opened your eyes you saw something familiar floating in front of you. 

''Sans?'' you asked, dragging yourself to sit against the wall. ''How did you..? How are you here?'' 

'' _listen, i don't have much time but i'm coming for you, just tell me where you are,''_ Sans' comforting but worried voice echoed in your head. '' _tell me anything that would help me to find you,''_ he begged. 

''I'm in the underground. Gaster took me here, I'm in your old lab!'' you said quickly. ''What happened to him? Where is he?'' 

 _'',u soul's light is enough to keep his darkness away. but i need you to run, you need to get away from here,''_  

''I can't even stand, I can't,'' you cried. Then his soul started to dim. ''What's happening?'' 

 _''the spell is wearing off, i need to go but i'm coming for you,''_ those were the last words you heard before the his soul disappeared, taking the light with it. 

''He did a tracking spell!?'' Gaster appeared from the shadows, grabbing you from your arm and starting to drag you out of the building. You tried to struggle but just keeping your head up to see where you were was almost too much. The area surrounding you was hot, making sweat immediately rise on your skin. Gaster dragged you up metal stairs and when you looked down all you saw was hot, bubbling magma.  

''gaster, let her go!'' you sighed in relief when you heard Sans' voice. You couldn't see him because Gaster was standing in between you two but just hearing his voice was enough to give you hope. 

''Are you sure that is what you want?'' Gaster asked, pulling you up without any effort, holding you from your waist and hair and making sure you were his human shield. ''You were stupid enough to come alone, that is good,'' 

''others are on their way, you won't get away with this,'' Sans said, looking at you. ''let. her. go,''

''While we were building the CORE, do you remember what the workers whined the most about?'' Gaster asked. ''No safety gates,'' you could hear him smiling. 

''dont-'' Sans tried, but it was too late. Gaster had tossed you down from the platform you were all standing and you were now falling through the hot air. You closed your eyes, preparing to be burned alive.

Then the falling stopped and when you opened your eyes to see what happened you were just few feet from the burning magma. Sans' magic was the only thing holding you from dying. ''i got you!'' you heard him yell. He was laying on the edge of the platform, reaching for you with his hand as you started to rise slowly. You were almost up when Sans was pulled away and you felt how his magic disappeared from around you, giving you barely enough time to grab from the sharp edge of the platform. You had no strength to pull yourself up but you saw how Sans was struggling with Gaster on the floor. 

''Every second I become stronger and you can't match up to it,'' he laughed. ''Especially because you used most of your energy to teleport here, you never think,'' he managed to press his hand on Sans' chest, pulling his soul out. This caused Sans to gasp for air. ''I was hoping I didn't have to do this, after all you were the second smartest monster in the underground,'' he said, before wrapping his long phalanges around Sans' soul, squeezing it like it was a toy. Sans let out a scream of pure pain and you could see how his skull cracked as if someone was stepping on it. 

''Stop!'' you cried. ''You're killing him!'' 

''You have to crack a few eggs to make an omelette.. This is my egg to crack,'' Gaster said, adding more pressure around the soul. You could see it starting to crack as well and something in you gave you more strength to pull yourself up. Maybe it was the adrenaline but right there and right then it felt like your soul gave it's all to save it's companion. 

''you.. won't win,'' Sans breathed out, trying to keep his soul from dying with all the magic he had. ''even if i die, everyone knows about you,'' 

''No one stands in between me and my victory,'' Gaster laughed, closing his fist around Sans' poor soul. 

For a brief second Sans saw it all. How his father told him that his mother was killed by humans during their experiment, how he took care of Papyrus, how he met Frisk and slowly lost his hope with the repeating time, how finally he saw the sunlight and met you. Every single moment with you flashed in his eyes, first meeting you, almost killing you in the party, you coming to comfort him, the trip, seeing your scars, your first kiss, everything. He saw it all and was so happy he got to do everything with you. Now he just had to hope he had bought enough time for everyone to get there to save you. 

''STOP!'' he heard you scream and the pressure around his soul was gone. So was Gaster. He was now laying few feet from Sans, part of his skull missing. Sans looked to his right to you, seeing you standing, your eyes glowing and what seemed like magical flame in your hand. You didn't look like yourself at all, your red hair was flowing in the air from the magical force, you looked like something out of a fantasy film Papyrus made Sans always watch.

''?'' him calling your name was enough to pull you out of your stage. You rushed to him, helping him to sit up. ''what was that?'' he asked, looking into your green eyes with worry. 

''I.. I don't know I just had to save you,'' you sobbed, tears streaming down your cheeks. ''I'm so sorry,'' you were about to say something but he pulled you in for a hug, cutting you off. 

''don't apologize,'' he whispered. ''it's over now,'' 

* * *

 

**_ Two weeks later _ **

''E-everything seems to be a-alright with h-her health,'' Alphys told you and Sans, taking the stethoscope's other end from your chest. ''H-her soul i-is as g-good as ever t-too,'' Sans let out a sigh of relief and grabbed your hand.

''any idea what happened to her?'' he asked, helping you down from the examination table you were sitting on and handing you your shirt to put on. ''i didn't know humans were capable of doing magic anymore,'' 

''Anymore?'' you asked, looking at both Sans and Alphys. 

''Y-yes, way back b-before the war s-some humans were a-able to draw magic f-from m-monsters,'' Alphys explained. ''Y-you called them m-mages,'' 

''when you sealed us underground you sealed your magic there too,'' Sans continued. 

''It's only n-natural that some p-people r-regain that a-ability again, now that we a-are here again,'' the yellow lizard monster adjusted her glasses, looking at you. ''Looks l-like you possess t-that ability, y-you just needed s-something to w-wake it up.'' 

''So.. I'm a wizard?'' you asked, tilting your head. 

''a mage,'' Sans corrected. ''wizards use their own energy to create magic while mages draw their powers from something else,'' he told you. ''maybe you inherited it from one of your parents,'' 

''I never knew my father,'' you thought out loud. ''My Father.. Sans!'' you directed your eyes to him. ''Your mother is alive!'' 

''what?'' 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No special warnings. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I'm back now and there will be updates more regularly!  
> -Salla


End file.
